Exotic Type
by blackrose4ever
Summary: Haruhi's childhood friend is back from America and is going to attend Ouran! Will she be able to handle a dramatic prince, a shadow king, and pranksters? Read how she turns everyone's lives upside down when she joins Haruhi as a Host HikaruXOCXKaoru HIATUS
1. Intro Meet Rei

**Hi! This is a new story that i'm writing. I haven't finished writing it yet, but I would like to know what everyone thinks of it so far! This is pretty much the intro for the story, Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High Host Club...but if I could...it would be grand...but I don't. **

* * *

"Oi…Haruhi. What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for school…speaking of school. Why aren't you ready?"

"It's Saturday, why would I get ready for school?"

"Um… in Japan school is Monday thru Saturday, with Sunday off" the brown haired girl sweat-dropped. "I already explained this to you yesterday Rei-chan" her short hair fell in front of her face, covering her light brown eyes.

"You did? Oops, well I guess I should get ready then" Rei laughed lightly walking away from Haruhi's room and into her own.

Rei has long brown hair that falls mid-back, her eyes are a light purple, and her skin is a tan color. Overall, she looks slightly exotic compared to most people who live in Japan, who have pale almost white skin.

Haruhi is Rei's childhood friend, however, just before middle school Rei moved to America to participate in a 4-year school for Enlightened Students. Haruhi was invited but couldn't afford it. Once Rei returned, the two girls moved into a 3-bed, 2-bath apartment (with their parents' approval of course).

Today was Rei's first day at Ouran Academy; in other words, a school for a bunch of rich bastard, and those random 'commoners' who managed to get in with a scholarship. (A.k.a. Haruhi and Rei). Haruhi had been posing as a boy at the school to pay off a debt. She had knocked over an EXTREMELY expensive vase, and has to pay it off by being a host; in The Host Club. (A host must be a guy, which is why Haruhi is posing as one). Now then, what's a host? A host is 'a male prostitute without the sex' in the wonderful words of Rei.

The Host Club is made up of seven boys. Ootori Kyouya, Suoh Tamaki, Hitachiin Hikaru (twin), Hitachiin Kaoru (twin), Fujioka Haruhi, Mitsukuni Haninozuka (college student), Morinozuka Takashi (college student).

Ootori Kyouya is the youngest of three brothers. He is smart calculating, devious, the 'cool type' and undeniably hott. ( - with 2 t's)

Suoh Tamaki is the son of Ouran Academy's headmaster. He is over emotional, over exaggerates things, the 'prince type' and is stunningly beautiful.

Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru are twins, enjoy playing pranks on unsuspecting people, the 'devil type' and are freakin' gorgeous.

Fujioka Haruhi is an only child, her mother died when she was younger. She is smart, a little dense at times, the 'natural type' and a super cutie.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka is referred to as Hunni-sempai. He is really small, a master of martial arts, the 'lolita type' and adorable. Since he attends college he can only come to the host club 2 days a week. (He's also Mori's cousin)

Morinozuka Takashi is referred to as Mori-sempai. He is really tall, kendo master, the 'wild type' and attractive. Since he attends college he can only come to the host club 2 days a week. (He's also Hunni's cousin)

"Tell me why I need to cross dress again?" Rei asked Haruhi in a whiney voice.

"Because I'm tired of being surrounded by a bunch of boys. Plus, it'd be fun to have you join the club" Haruhi smiled

"And what exactly makes you think that they're actually going to ask me to be part of the host club?"

"I just do"

"You have no idea do you?"

"Nope! But I'm hoping for the best. Now hurry up or we're gonna be late"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Rei sighed pulling her hair into a low ponytail and putting on her blazer. Rei grabbed her bag and followed Haruhi out of their front door.

* * *

**Plz review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1 Seduction

**This is the official first chapter of my story! Plz tell me what you think and review!**

* * *

"So this is it?" Rei asked monotone. 

"Yep. Now act like a boy" Haruhi instructed her. Rei merely shrugged and walked through the front doors of Ouran Academy. "Rei- kun, stop swaying your hips" Haruhi whispered.

"I'm not…am I?"

"Yes, you are"

"**Well excuse me"** Rei muttered sarcastically in English.

"**Don't get mad at me for it. Oh yeah. And it would be best if we didn't speak English around anyone else"**

"**And why is that?"**

"**Because we'll become even more irresistible"**

"…**isn't that the point?"**

"**Yes, but only talk to me in English"**

"**Why? You wanna keep me all to yourself?" **Rei smirked, as Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"This is the office" Haruhi said speaking Japanese once more.

"Yay…" Rei spoke in a deadpanned voice, as Haruhi shoved her inside

"2-A" she said leaving Rei to fend for herself

* * *

"Oi… Haruhi" Hikaru whispered. Haruhi ignored him and continued to listen to the teacher. "I hear there's a new student, good-looking too." Hikaru continued.

"And I hear that he's American" Kaoru added. The teacher cleared his throat.

"Attention class. We have a new student. Hiroshima Rei-san, please introduce yourself" Haruhi looked up at Rei and smiled.

"Ohayo. My name is Rei…just Rei. I don't like formalities, so please don't use them. I hope to become friends with you all" Rei spoke smoothly, deepening her voice slightly.

"Nani?"

"You like him, Haruhi?" the twins were staring at her. Their greenish-gold eyes widened in curiosity.

"…no" Haruhi looked back to the front of the class. The twins ran a hand through their fiery red hair and sighed.

"You may take the seat behind Fujioka-san, he is a scholar like you" Rei nodded and sat behind Haruhi, who had raised her hand.

"Hello Haruhi-san, I'm Rei" Rei introduced.

"Konichiwa" Haruhi blushed lightly and turned to the front of the class.

'_Haruhi is such a good actress. If not for the fact that she knows I'm a girl…and I'm her best friend…I would think that she really did find me attractive'_ Rei thought to herself as she drew random crap in her notebook.

"Do you mind if I join you for lunch?" Rei asked Haruhi as the bell signaling lunch rang.

"Not at all" Haruhi smiled as the two began to chat quietly. The girls in the room swooned.

"Wow…they're both so beautiful"

"Do you think that Rei-san will become a host?"

"I hope so"

The girls in the class gossiped and left the classroom. Hikaru frowned and turned to his mirror image.

"I don't like this Rei fellow"

"I don't like him either" Kaoru agreed

"Ne, Haruhi" the twins chorused

"Nani?" Haruhi asked a little annoyed

"Let's play a game" they sang

"No"

"It wouldn't hurt to play just one game with them would it, Haru-kun?" Rei said smoothly

"Well…I suppose just one game" the twins glared at Rei.

"Okay! Which one is Hikaru-kun game!" they spun around in a circle.

"Hikaru is on the left and Kaoru is on the right." Haruhi shrugged.

"May I try?" Rei asked politely.

"Sure" the twins sighed and spun around multiple times before stopping.

"Kaoru-kun is on the left and Hikaru-kun is on the right, is that right?" Hikaru and Kaoru looked at the new student in shock.

"Right-o!" they smiled "time to report back to Tono" and with that they darted off.

"That was strange" Rei muttered

"Indeed, but it's to be expected. Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure, let's go" the two girls smirked and left the classroom.

* * *

"WHAT?! My precious Haruhi is being seduced!" Tamaki screamed after hearing Hikaru and Kaoru's story. "What foul person would dare?!" 

"Hiroshima Rei" the twins said simultaneously.

"Interesting" Kyouya said pushing his glasses further up his nose. "Hiroshima Rei, age 16, height 165 centimeters (about 5 feet 5 inches), 52 kilos (about 114 pounds), lived in America for 4-years, speaks English, Japanese, and Spanish fluently, father died at age 5, mother is a designer for Hitachiin Co."

"Are you done telling them my life story?" a cold voice spoke from behind them. Kyouya looked up not noticing Rei and Haruhi standing there.

"Who do you think you are seducing my daughter?!!" Tamaki yelled shaking Rei by her shoulders. Rei pushed him away and raised an eyebrow.

"Daughter? Haruhi…you're a girl?" Rei asked. The twins smacked their foreheads, and Kyouya shook his head.

"What? No! Haruhi is a male! Super buff, and manly-" Haruhi cut off Tamaki.

"Yeah, that doesn't change our friendship though, right?" Haruhi blushed again.

"Of course not" Rei smiled lifting Haruhi's chin "nothing could change my opinion of you." Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru fainted on the spot. Rei and Haruhi chuckled as Kyouya approached them.

"Would you consider being a host?" he asked

"You're a host right Haruhi?"

"Yeah"

"Then sure. I'll be a host"

"We meet in the Third Music Room at 3:30, don't be late" Kyouya walked away leaving the unconscious bodies on the floor.

"Well, that went well" Rei sighed, as she and Haruhi continued their walk.

"Eh…as well as it could go. But hey! At least you're in" Haruhi said happily.

"It really is surprising how good an actress you truly are" Rei said looking at Haruhi.

"Well, I have to be" she looked down "how else would I convince my dad that I'm okay" Rei patted her friend on the shoulder.

"Well, I guess tonight is a celebration night" Rei smirked. "You know what that means?" Haruhi laughed

"Karaoke" she said "you always did know how to cheer me up…no matter how sad I was"

"Well the feeling is mutual. But we should head back…lest we'll be late." Rei said

"Lest? Only you Rei-chan, only you" Haruhi said leading the way back to their class room. After class Haruhi and Rei slowly made their way to the Third Music Room.

"Must we go?" Rei asked frowning

"Yes…now be prepared. I never know what'll happen when I open the door" Haruhi frowned, before pushing the double doors open.

"Welcome" the Host Club said simultaneously.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Plz review**


	3. Chapter 2 War

**Hiya! This is my second chapter of the story. Everyone's wonderful reviews gave me a burst of inspiration, so i thatnk you all! i hope you like it and plz review!**

* * *

Rei was momentarily blinded by the light that shone through from the other side of the door. _'What the fuck?'_ was the only thing that crossed her mind. She heard Haruhi sigh from beside her and step forward. Rei followed her lead and entered the room.

"Ah, Hiroshima-san. How pleasant of you to join us" Kyouya muttered writing on his clipboard. Rei merely nodded and observed the boys. Tamaki was glaring at her, as were the twins, Kyouya was studying her carefully, and Haruhi was sending her 'secret' glances every so often. And by secret, I mean obvious that was supposed to look secret but not really intended to be secret at all.

"The host club will open in 15 minutes so feel free to look around and get comfortable…hmmm." Kyouya suddenly stopped and hmmm-ed lightly.

"Nani?" Rei questioned

"You need a type"

"How about seductive type! For seducing my precious daughter!" Tamaki yelled

"Why? Jealous 'cause she likes me more than you?" Rei smirked, as Tamaki slowly slid into a corner and sulked.

"Ne, ne, how 'bout rude type!"

"For insulting, Tono!" the twins said

"What about Exotic" Haruhi put in. Kyouya raised an eyebrow before nodding.

"Exotic Type it is" he scribbled something down before walking away.

"Let's sit down" Haruhi smiled pulling Rei to the window seat.

"Well, geez. They really know how to hold a grudge." Rei muttered staring out the window.

"They'll get over it" Haruhi shrugged and patted her friend's shoulder. "Besides we're gonna have lots of fun tonight"

"…TONIGHT?!!! THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Tamaki went on a rampage. "YOU FOUL PERSON! REMOVE YOURSELF AT ONCE. HOW DARE YOU SEDUCE MY PRECIOUS HARUHI INTO SHARING A ROMANTIC EVENING WITH YOU?!"

"What is he going on about?" Rei sweat dropped and turned to her friend.

"I've not the slightest. But, hey, the club is about to start so he'll have to stop sooner or later" Haruhi laughed softly. Tamaki started crying after he realized that no one was paying attention to him.

The twins glared at Rei as he spoke to Haruhi.

"He's taking our toy away from us" Kaoru pouted

"And we don't like to share with anyone but us" Hikaru added as they came up with a plot to ruin Rei's chance of getting any closer to Haruhi.

The doors suddenly burst open and girls flooded into the room, as Tamaki announced that the host club was now open. Rei was surprised that so many girls had already requested her. She and Haruhi shared customers for a while. (Until the table could no longer hold both of their customers). Although Rei was a bit against flirting with the same sex, she found it quite entertaining. Especially when the girls would suddenly blush and break out into giggles.

'_If only they knew that I was a girl'_ Rei thought ideally, as the Hitachiin twins approached her table.

"Rei isn't boring you, is he?" they asked simultaneously to the girls. They blushed and instantly denied and said that Rei was quite fascinating. Rei glared at the two but an idea quickly formed in her head. After her customers left, she had a small break and she gracefully strolled towards the twins' table. Their customers looked up at her and blushed.

"How are you doing this afternoon, ladies?" she asked smoothly. The girls blushed and quickly forgot about Hikaru and Kaoru's skit. They replied saying that they were fine, and asked Rei how she was in return. Rei feigned ignorance to the twins' anger and said that she was getting lonely all by herself. The girls instantly volunteered to designate her.

"It wouldn't be to troublesome?" she asked

"No not at all!"

"We would be honored" the girls swooned and followed Rei to another table. Kyouya watched the three hosts curiously and smirked to himself, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

'_This will prove to be quite interesting'_ he thought typing away on his laptop.

Hikaru cursed, "He stole our customers!"

Kaoru frowned and remained silent.

"He declared war" Kaoru finally spoke up "that was his way of saying that he wasn't going to let us mess him" Hikaru smirked at his younger brother

"If it's war he wants-"

"Then it's a war he gets" Kaoru finished.

* * *

"Rei-kun" Rei looked up to see Haruhi staring at her. 

"Yeah?" Rei replied in a bored tone.

"Let's go"

"Alright" Rei nodded following Haruhi out of the room

"I can't believe it" Hikaru sighed

"Can't believe what?" Tamaki asked curiously

"Everything that we threw at him-"

"He threw right back" the twins sighed, defeated.

"You both seem to be pretty against Hiroshima-san" Kyouya said looking up from his laptop "Why?" he asked, fully knowing the true reason.

"He stole our toy!" the twins shouted angrily

"Haruhi is not your toy! She is my daughter, and your sister! How could you call her a toy?!" Tamaki shouted standing over the identical boys screaming his head off about random stuff, and coming up with far-fetched ideas from his own over exaggerations. The twins sighed and stood up.

"We're going home" they said leaving Tamaki and Kyouya in the room.

"Honestly, Tamaki" Kyouya sighed, leaving the so called 'king' to wallow in self pity.

Kaoru stared out of the limo's window. _'Hiroshima Rei, ne? He's the first one to truly leave us with a big first impression. I think that it's really affecting Hikaru'_ he glanced at his brother _'no one has ever declared a war with us and actually stood a chance. I mean- he was able to steal our customers! Ones that had been with us since our first year at Ouran Academy! Hmmm, this'll be quite a challenge. I'm looking forward to it'_ Kaoru exited the limo and stood to the side allowing Hikaru to exit as well, before they walked inside their home together.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Plz tell me what you thought of it! (a.k.a. review)**


	4. Chapter 3 Karaoke

**Hey! Sry it took so long to update but i ran into some medical issues and couldn't make it to the computer. Anywayz! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Plz review:D**

* * *

"Argh! That sucked!" Rei yelled, frustrated

"It's okay Rei, calm down" Haruhi tried to calm Rei

"Calm down?! I totally owned that game and then it has nerve enough to tell me that I got the lowest score on it?!" Rei frowned "whatever, let's just go to the karaoke place" she sighed

"The one we always used to go, with Taka and Sai?" Haruhi questioned

"Yeah, that's the one"

"We can't. I closed down a month after you left. Something about the owners being drug dealers"

"Are you kidding?! Haha, if only they knew that the real drugs were across the street." Rei laughed

"I know and we tried to tell the police but they didn't believe us"

"That's too bad…so is there another one that we can go to?"

"Yeah, it's just around the corner from where we live, so I say that we change first"

"Alrighty then lead the way, oh great Haruhi" Rei said with a smirk. Haruhi rolled her eyes and playful shoved Rei. "Ouch, I'm deeply wounded" she laughed

"Good" Haruhi stuck out her tongue and ran ahead

"Oh, hey! That was just plain rude" Rei yelled, running after her.

* * *

"My precious Haruhi…on a date…with a seductive tyrant" Tamaki sulked, lying down on his bed. "I know! We should follow them" Tamaki picked up his cell phone and called Kyouya.

"Nani?"

"I've come up with a plan"

"Which is what?"

"We will follow them!"

"Do it yourself"

Tamaki stared at the now blank screen, before calling Hikaru.

"Tono!"

"I have a plan"

"A plan, what for?"

"We will follow Haruhi and Rei on their date!"

"Sorry, but our mom's having a fashion show tonight and we have to go-good luck with your plan though!"

Tamaki sighed. He threw himself back down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

* * *

"This place is awesome" Rei smiled

"I know! This is my first time here, too" Haruhi said observing the karaoke bar. The bar was separated into ten smaller rooms and one larger room. The large room was pretty much where the general public goes; the other rooms were for groups of people that wanted to do karaoke amongst themselves. (Which is what the two girls planned on doing). One of the workers led them into a smaller room and pretty much gave them a run down of the place. The girls thanked the employee and began to choose their songs.

Shiny Toy Guns- Le Disko

Daft Punk– Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger (Alive 2007)

Medic Droid- Fer Sure

Kid Rock- So Hott

Paramore- Misery Business

Colour- The Devil's Gotta Holda Me

Scary Kids Scaring Kids- Faces

Korn- Dead Bodies

Drowning Pool- Bodies

Shakira- Hips Don't Lie

Beyonce- Beautiful Liar

Three Days Grace- Riot

Red Jumpsuit Apparatus- Face Down

Linkin Park- Bleed It Out

Staind- Devil

Disturbed- Down with the Sickness

System of a Down- Fuck the System

(Sorry if you don't like the songs- you can imagine your own)

Three hours later, Haruhi and Rei stumbled out of the karaoke bar, laughing.

"That was so much fun!" Haruhi laughed

"We really need to do that again" Rei agreed as they headed back to their apartment.

"Yeah…it was great" Haruhi sighed and leaned against the wall next to their front door.

"Hey Haruhi" Rei spoke up, unlocking the door

"Yeah, Reina?" Haruhi followed Rei in and locked the door behind her. (Reina is Rei's full name)

"You like Tamaki, don't you?"

"What?! No- I would never…" Haruhi trailed off

"But you're stuck because you like Kyouya too…am I right?"

"Damn you, Rei. You always were able to read me like a book"

"And it took a while, besides…I only do it because I care for you. You're like my sister" Rei smiled walking into the kitchen.

"Awww…you're like my sister too" Haruhi teased

"**Oh shut up"**

"**Why don't you make me?"**

"**I know your weaknesses…don't test me"**

"**And I know all of your weaknesses-"**

"**Not all of them…but I'll tell you. I like hott emo boys. It's true"** Rei sighed dramatically and they both fell into a fit of giggles. "You know…I think that Tamaki is gonna flip on Monday"

"Haha I don't doubt that, but oh well; not my problem" Haruhi laughed. "Oh yeah! Dad wants us to spend the day with him tomorrow"

"Okay sure" Rei suddenly wrinkled her nose. "No offense to either of us, but uh…… we reek!" she laughed "I'm taking a shower, then heading to bed. Night, Ruhi"

"Night, Reina" Ruhi sighed and took out her phone.

_43 missed calls_ flashed across the screen. _'It must have been Tamaki…how sweet…in a weird, creepy, stalker-like way'_ Haruhi smiled, and checked her voicemail. She wanted to call him, but felt that it would be too different from what she normally acted like around him. She frowned slightly and contemplated what to do. _'To call or not to call, that is the question'_ she thought bitterly staring at her phone. Suddenly her phone began to vibrate. Her smile grew as she saw the name of the caller.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Haruhi! Are you okay? He didn't do anything vulgar did he?"

"I'm fine and Rei was a perfect gentleman" Haruhi spoke monotone.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Tamaki…is there anything else you wanted?" she pretended to sigh exasperatedly

"Can we visit you tomorrow?!"

"No, I'm busy tomorrow"

"Nani?! Why?"

"My father wants to spend some family time with me, because he feels like we never see one another" Haruhi explained

"Oh…okay…well…I guess I'll see you at school on Monday?"

"Obviously" Haruhi pretended to sigh again.

"Okay well I'll see you-" Haruhi hung up the phone and grinned

"I take it that you just got off the phone with Tamaki?" Haruhi jumped, and turned to see Rei leaning in her doorway.

"How long have you been there?"

"Not very" Rei shrugged and went into her room. _**"Good night, Ruhi"**_ Rei called over her shoulder in Spanish (Rei likes to mix up the laguages a bit. BTW Haruhi can't speak spanish but she does know some phrases).

"_**Good night"**_ Haruhi replied before getting up to take a shower of her own.

Rei sat down on her bed and stared up at the night sky through her skylight.

'_Hikaru and Kaoru, ne? They're pretty hott…and they've got a great sense of humor. But of course I can't let them know that. I can't believe I declared war with them. Argh! That was really stupid of me. But what's done is done. Damn! And I can't even flirt with them. That sucks'_ Rei frowned as she continued to think _'I wonder what'll happen when they find out that I'm a girl. I'm pretty sure that Kyouya already knows. But why hasn't he said anything, yet? Hmmm…he's probably a sadistic bastard who wants to see this entire plan fall apart, while he silently laughs'_ Rei fell back on her bed, and slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Plz review and let me know what you thought of it:P**


	5. Chapter 4 Ranka

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait. I hope you like!!!**

* * *

BAM BAM BAM

"Uhg…" Rei groaned and held a pillow over her head

BAM BAM BAM

"Damn it…" Rei sighed and climbed out of bed. _9:53_ flashed red on her clock; she growled and dragged herself from her room. She looked to the side to see Haruhi leaving her room as well. Their eyes met and the challenge began.

"Rock, paper, scissors" they both landed on scissors

"Rock, paper, scissors" paper

"Rock, paper, scissors" scissors; they sighed and both trudged over to the front door.

(Haruhi and Rei play Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide who answers the door, but since they tied they both have to answer the door)

Haruhi looked through the peek-hole and nodded. Rei opened the door. Almost instantly she was tackled into a hug.

"My darling Haruhi!" the person shouted

"Wrong girl, pops" Rei sighed pushing Haruhi's father off of her.

"My darling Rei!" he hugged Rei again

"Nice to see you, too. But, uh…, Haruhi and I had a late night so I'm gonna crash again. Later" Rei walked back into her room. Haruhi's father (was it Ranka? I don't remember please tell me his name) wrapped Haruhi into a tight hug.

"Good morning" Haruhi mumbled as he released her

"GOOD MORNING!!! So where were you and Rei-chan last night?"

"Karaoke" Haruhi sat down on her couch and turned on the TV.

"Hahaha! I should've known. So are you two happy to be together again?"

"Yep" Rei sat next to Haruhi

"I thought you were gonna go back to sleep"

"I was…but your loud voice woke me up already" Rei sighed

"So what did you want to do today dad?"

"Hmmm…how about I strike some terror into your host club?" Rei smirked at his suggestion

"Alright…and you act as if I'm the best guy there" Rei nodded

"Eh? You're posing as a guy too?"

"Yep" Haruhi smiled "only the guys don't know that she's a girl"

"You two are so evil...but I love you!" he tackled the girls into another hug and left to get things ready at his house (Haruhi's old home). The girls grudgingly got ready. Rei dressed into some guys clothes…kinda. She wore tight black pants with chains hanging from them, she wore an Avenged Sevenfold band shirt, and pulled her hair into a low ponytail (by the way… she wraps her chest in bindings).

"Let's go" Haruhi locked the door and they headed over to her dad's home.

"What took you so long?" her father asked wrapping his arms around the two girls.

"…we walked" they both said pulling away from his tight grasp.

"Well…are they on their way?" Ranka asked (if that's not his name then oh well)

"Hai, I called them just before we left"

"They should be here any second now" Rei finished walking into Haruhi's room and sitting down.

"Eh? Why are you going in there?" Haruhi questioned following her friend

"No reason" Rei smirked as she heard the front door open

"MY DARLING HARUHI!!! YOUR FATHER HAS COME!!!"

"She's not your daughter" Ranka yelled angrily. Rei and Haruhi left the room and walked into the living room/dining room area. All eyes settled on them.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN HER ROOM?!" Tamaki yelled pointing an accusing finger at Rei. Rei shrugged and sat down next to Haruhi.

"Ah Rei! I'm glad to have you over again" Ranka smiled shaking Rei's hand. Rei nodded then turned to the hosts. She noticed two extra people standing with them.

'_Hmmm…they must be Hunni-sempai and Mori-sempai.'_ Rei stared at the two newcomers.

"Ohayo, Haru-chan! Are you Rei-chan?" Hunni asked excitedly.

"Hai. You must be Hunni-sempai; it's nice to meet you." Rei gave the older teen a bright smile.

"Yay! Ne, ne, you like Rei-chan too, right Takashi?!" Hunni said jumping onto his cousins shoulders.

"Ah" Mori replied.

"What?! How could you accept him so openly, yet, act so cruel, and unkindly to me?!" Tamaki cried, looking at Ranka.

"Because, unlike you, Rei-kun is a true gentleman. And does not refer to MY daughter as his own" Ranka glared at the now cowering Tamaki. The rest of the Host Club looked at Rei curiously, wondering what he had done to make Ranka believe that he was a gentleman.

"But Rei is sooooo mean" Hikaru whined

"Yeah, he picks on people just because they're not as smart as him." Kaoru added with a small pout. Rei rolled her eyes and looked at Ranka.

"I assure that I am nothing that these… idiots…have described me as" Rei stated looking back towards Haruhi to resume their silent conversation.

The twins stared at Rei, then Ranka, and then Haruhi.

"This seems a little played out doesn't it?" Kaoru whispered to his older counterpart.

"Yeah, it does. Do you think that he threatened Haruhi's dad into giving him compliments?" Hikaru responded curiously.

"No, probably not" Kaoru frowned. "But they could've talked before we got here. And we know that Ranka doesn't like Tamaki"

"So then Rei could have easily come up with a plan to further separate Haruhi from Tono"

"Which means that they're just messing with Tono-"

"For the heck of it!" Hikaru finished staring at the three culprits.

"That was pretty smart" Kaoru added

"Yeah…I say we join in the fun" Hikaru smirked as the twins appeared on either side of Rei.

"Nani?" she questioned

"I agree with Ranka"

"Rei is a true gentleman."

"Although a bit on the feminine side-"

"Hey!"

"He is quite charming" the twins then turned to Ranka.

"Did you know that he even managed to steal our customers from us…WHILE we were performing?! Pure genius" the twins chorused rubbing their cheeks against Rei's. Haruhi stared at her long time friend.

"_Why is she so uncomfortable?...oh! She likes the twins! No way hahahahahahaha! That's hilarious…wait…what's she doing? Signal…fork…twins…together…poke? Oh! Poke the twins with a fork simultaneously!!!'_ Haruhi nodded accepting Rei's silent message. They both counted to three before quickly stabbing the twins in the behind and hiding their weapons. (Rei likes to eat with forks because she thinks that chopsticks are evil)

"Itai!!!!!!!!!" they both screamed jumping away from the table. The looked around for the cause but saw none. They shared a glance before looking at Rei. She smiled and tauntingly placed her fork back on the table. They frowned and glared at her.

"Itadakimasu!" everyone chimed before eating their take-out. (Yeah I know I didn't say that they ordered take-out…but they did…and it arrived. So now they're eating…Chinese take-out by the way…back to the story)

The hosts waved 'bye' to Haruhi and her father. (Rei included)

"**Good night, Haruhi"** Rei said (in English) walking away.

"Good night!" Haruhi replied with a smile, walking back inside of her father's home. The twins and Tamaki instantly surrounded her.

"What?" she said glaring up at them.

"HOW DARE YOU TRICK HARUHI'S FATHER INTO BELIEVING THAT!!! THAT'S MUTINY!!!" Tamaki screamed

"Ummm…you didn't use 'mutiny' correctly" Rei mumbled walking around him. The twins wrapped their arms around her and nuzzled their heads into her hair.

"Ne, Rei?" Hikaru started

"What?" Rei sighed trying to pry the two boys off of her.

"You smell good" Kaoru finished. Rei instantly felt her cheeks heat up…but luckily her tan complexion managed to hide her blush.

"I know that you two are gay, but I'm perfectly straight" Rei stated, pulling herself away from the trouble-makers.

"Oi! We're not gay!" they argued

"Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot that you preferred to be called homos" Rei smirked walking away. The twins glared at her retreating form.

"I say we kidnap him" Hikaru muttered.

"I agree" Kaoru nodded.

"Then let's go!" the twins ran up behind Rei. Rei turned around at the sound of fast approaching footsteps.

'_Shit'_ Rei thought before running away from the twins. After a few sharp turns she ended up at Ranka's place again.

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BA-

"What? Oh Rei-" Rei pushed Ranka out of the way and ran inside, but not before slamming the door closed and locking it.

"What happened?" Haruhi asked patting her friend on the back.

"Twins…chase…assholes…run" was all that Rei managed to get out between her gasps for air. Haruhi easily put the sentence together. Hikaru and Kaoru chased Rei, she ran away, and now believes that the twins are even bigger assholes than before. Haruhi sighed.

'_Tomorrow's gonna be a long, long day'_ she thought shaking her head.

"WHERE'D HE GO?!!!" was heard from outside the apartment. Haruhi sweatdropped and walked into the dining room.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review!!!**


	6. Chapter 5 Staircase

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait (i've got a lot of crap going on) ANYWAYZ!!! I hope you like. And don't forget to review!**

* * *

It had been a few months since Rei had transferred to Ouran Academy. Her war with the Hitachiin's was still going strong, and getting really annoying. They had come extremely close to discovering her secret with some of their pranks.

'_I have a bad feeling about today'_

"Another day, another prank I must avoid." Rei sighed as she and Haruhi dodged another one of the twins' pranks. Haruhi sighed.

"This is one of the rare times I feel bad for someone…good luck"

"Gee, thanks Ruhi I appreciate the support" Rei muttered sarcastically following her into the classroom.

"I don't doubt it" Haruhi smiled and sat down at her designated desk. Rei followed her lead as they began to discuss an American fantasy book Rei forced Haruhi to read the previous night. (After they got home from Ranka's house… apartment).

"It's totally unrealistic" Haruhi argued.

"First off: it's a fantasy book, not exactly the most realistic information…well scientifically speaking at least; second off: you know that you liked it, I mean you read it three times; and third off: well I don't have a third off but if I did it would be here"

"Obviously" Haruhi laughed. Rei stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Oi… leth go ov my tug!" Rei growled as a pair of fingers grabbed her tongue. Hikaru smirked.

"No. I don't think I will" his smirk grew as she flipped him off.

"And you claim to be straight" Kaoru teased wrapping an arm around her shoulder

"Oo ucking astholes" Rei tried to push Hikaru's arm away.

"Will you two knock it off" Haruhi huffed

"No way! He declared war and now he's got one" the twins chorused.

"Hey! What's going on back there?! Hitachiin- tachi back to your seats now!" the teacher yelled as they entered the classroom. The twins reluctantly pulled away from their torture subject and into their assigned seats.

"Stupid fucking twins need to jump off a damn bridge" Rei muttered to herself. Of course the twins heard this and glared. Haruhi rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the teacher. (I like to keep the teachers genderless so please bear with me on that)

* * *

"Oh thanks for making me one, Haruhi" Rei said taking Haruhi's extra bento lunch.

"No problem" Haruhi grinned as the two began to eat in silence.

"Oi" a pair of voices spoke simultaneously. The two looked up to see the angry faces of Hikaru and Kaoru.

"…nani?" the girls questioned together. A dark cloud seemed to surround the twins as they spoke.

"Why does he get one of Haruhi's home-made bento lunches?" Hikaru growled

"We've never even gotten to try it" Kaoru added

"Do you want some of mine? I'll share if you'd like." Rei smiled up at the two.

"Okay!" the dark clouds that once surrounded the two was removed and light shone through once more. They went to grab some when Rei spoke again.

"Just kidding. Did you actually think that I would let a couple of losers like you actually eat the food that Haruhi so kindly gave to me?" Rei smirked at their furious faces. Haruhi sighed and continued to eat her lunch.

* * *

"You really shouldn't be so mean" Haruhi said, as she and walked down the hallways towards the Host Club.

"I'm not mean. They just don't know when to give up, so they take things to far and annoy the shit outta me"

"Ohhhh…someone said a bad word" Rei cringed as the twins appeared in front of her.

"Whatever" she sighed, walking around them.

"Ah ah ah" they said grabbing both of her arms.

"What do you want? And why don't you mess with Haruhi?"

"Haruhi is no fun" Hikaru grinned

"Yeah. You're much more entertaining" Kaoru added with a grin of his own

'_I'll show you entertaining when I shove my foot up your-'_

"So…what should his punishment be?" Hikaru asked Kaoru.

"Hm… I don't know. What he said was pretty bad"

'_Not as bad as I'm about to say-'_

"A spanking?" Hikaru questioned

"Fuck no!" Rei shouted pulling herself away from the two. "There's no way in hell I'm gonna let some gay freaks touch me!" she yelled backing away.

"Who the hell are you calling gay?" Hikaru screamed

"You, dumbass! So get the fuck away from me!" Rei was moving closer and closer to a large staircase.

"Wait! Don't move any further!" Kaoru yelled noticing the danger.

"Don't tell me what to-" Rei gasped as her foot slipped and she fell backwards. And down the flight of stairs.

* * *

"Mother, something's wrong!" Tamaki yelled at Kyouya. Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "The little devils aren't here yet, and neither is my dearest daughter Haruhi!" he cried "or that seductor Rei!!!"

"I don't believe that seductor is a word Tamaki" Kyouya pointed out carelessly.

Suddenly the door burst open and a group of customers stood before the two boys looking upset.

"Did you hear?! Hikaru-san, Kaoru-san, and Rei-san fell down the stairs and are in the infirmary" one of the girls spoke up, looking close to tears.

"I see. Thank you for informing us" Kyouya said escorting the girls out of the room, before he and Tamaki headed towards the nurse's station.

* * *

"Will they be okay?" Haruhi asked looking down at the two occupied beds.

"I'm sure they'll be fine" the nurse patted Haruhi on the back and walked into their attached office. Hikaru grasped his brother's hand within his own and frowned.

"This is all Rei's fault" he spoke softly, yet the anger was evident.

"It's not Rei's fault" Haruhi argued "if you two didn't harass her so much then this would have never happened"

"He's the one who decl- did you say she?" Hikaru broke off from his sentence.

"No! But the point is, it's partially your fault as well" Haruhi sighed and looked over at Rei.

"Ugh…I think I dislocated my back" Rei sat up slowly before opening her eyes. (Yeah, I know, creepy). I loud crack was heard as Rei stretched. "I'm going home, see you later Haruhi" Rei stood up and left the infirmary.

"HALT VILLAIN!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DON-"

"Shut up, freak" Haruhi sweat dropped as Tamaki slunk through the door looking depressed. But as usual he immediately brightened up at the sight of Haruhi. Kyouya followed Tamaki into the room and stood in the corner of the room. Kaoru let out a small groan as he awoke. He looked around.

"Where's Rei?" he asked

"He left like a minute ago" Hikaru shrugged. Kaoru threw the blankets off of him and sprinted out the door.

"What was that about?" Tamaki asked as Hikaru held a troubled look.

* * *

"Rei!" Kaoru yelled as he watched her enter a cab. He saw her eyes flash to meet his before darting away. "Wait!" she ignored him and climbed into the vehicle. Kaoru huffed and jumped into the cab as it began to drive away.

"What the hell?" Rei yelled as he landed across her lap. He gave a nervous chuckle and closed the door. The cab driver shot the teens a dirty look and drove to Rei's destination.

"Why did you ignore me?" he asked. Rei ignored him and stared out of the window. They sat in silence as the cab pulled up in front of Rei and Haruhi's apartment building. Rei practically ran out of the car as soon as it stopped. Kaoru tossed the driver some money and ran after her. He chased her up the stairs to the third floor. "Wait" he panted as she fumbled to open her door. He placed a hand on her shoulder just as the door unlocked and they both went tumbling forward. Rei quickly pushed him off and scrambled to close the door on him. He frowned and forced his way through. Once he entered the threshold of the apartment he closed the door and looked around.

"Why did you follow me?" Rei's shaky voice came from his right. She stood in the archway that led into a hallway.

"I know what you are" Kaoru started

"Yeah I know. So, why did you follow me?" Rei snapped watching him closely. He went over to the couch and sat down.

"Listen I know that you're probably mad at me-"

"Okay now that we've established what we already know, tell me why you followed me" Rei cut him off again.

"Are you going to continue to cut me off?" Kaoru yelled angrily.

"Are you going to continue to ignore my question?" Rei fired back, stepping into the living room.

"You're not even giving me a chance to answer your stupid question!" he yelled standing up.

"You've had plenty of chances and if you find the question so stupid then get the fuck out! You let yourself in after all!" Rei shouted livid.

"No! I'm going to talk to you about this whether you like it or not" he yelled stepping forward.

"Don't talk to me like that in my own damn house!"

"This isn't your freaking house!"

"Yes it is!" she yelled poking him harshly in the chest. He slapped her hand away, and glared down at her petite form.

* * *

Haruhi knew that something was wrong when Rei left so quickly; and when Kaoru chased after her that only heightened her suspicions. She pulled out her phone and began to dial Rei's number. Kyouya snatched the phone from her hand.

"About to make personal phone calls when you should be hosting? 100 more customers" Kyouya sighed confiscating her phone.

"Give me back my phone sempai" she muttered looking up at him. He gave her an irresistible smirk and left her standing in the hallway.

"Ne, Haruhi?" Hikaru walked up to her "do you know what's going on with Kaoru?"

"No" she sighed walking towards the Third Music Room. Tamaki followed after them silently, before speaking his thoughts.

"I know what has happened! Rei has seduced Kaoru, just as he has seduced Haruhi! He must be stopped" Tamaki cried running up to Kyouya.


	7. Chapter 6 HomoStalker

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait, but Fanfiction wouldn't let me long in for some reason...Anwayz plz enjoy and review...and i'm sorry it's so short!**

* * *

---**FLASHBACK**---

"Don't tell me what to-" Rei gasped as her foot slipped and she fell backwards. And down the flight of stairs. Kaoru ran forward and grabbed her hand, but it was too late. They both went tumbling to the bottom, with Kaoru protecting her from as much damage as he could. They landed at the bottom with a thud. Rei was on her back looking up at Kaoru in shock, and Kaoru was looking down at her with as much shock as she had. His hand landed on her chest, and there's only so much bindings can hide.

"Yo- you're-" Kaoru was cut off by Hikaru rushing down the stairs to help his twin. Unfortunately, he tripped on the last step and landed on the two shocked teens. The back of Rei's head hit the ground, and the front of Kaoru's head hit the ground; which caused them to lose consciousness.

---**END FLASHBACK**---

Rei pushed Kaoru away from her and stomped into the kitchen.

'_Who the fuck does he think he is telling me that I don't live where I fucking live!!! What a freaking asshole! Argh!!!'_ Rei threw open the refrigerator door and began to pull out ingredients. (Here's a small fact about Rei, when she gets mad she cooks).

"What the hell are you doing?" Kaoru asked

"None of your freaking business." She said closing the fridge door and pulling out the pots and pans.

"Listen Rei, if that is your real name" Kaoru began

"Yes it is my real name, short for Reina" Rei snapped pointing a wooden spoon at him.

"Will you calm down?" he pleaded pushing the spoon away from his face.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?! How can I, when some homo-stalker follows me home and demands that I speak with him?" Rei argued, and preheated the oven. Kaoru twitched before speaking.

"I'm not homo, I'm not a stalker, and I'm not demanding you to do anything" he sighed exasperatedly.

"Then what do you call it?" Rei questioned as she began to mix different ingredients.

"I call it trying to tell you something and you running away from me"

"And what exactly are you trying to tell me?" Rei questioned turning around to glare at Kaoru.

"…that I…like you and when I thought you were a guy I questioned my sexuality" Kaoru looked down blushing. Rei froze and stared at him.

"Are you serious or is this another one of your lame jokes?"

"No! No! This is absolutely one-hundred percent true. Hikaru feels the same- or at least he will when I tell him."

"That's where you're wrong" Rei said going back to her cooking…more like baking.

"How so?"

"You won't be telling Hikaru, because we both know that he doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut. Nobody was supposed to find out anyway" Rei said placing the newly made dough on a stick-free pan.

"I can't keep a secret from him" Kaoru whined. Rei scoffed, placing the pan into the oven.

"As if. I know for a fact that you keep plenty of secrets from him" she said. She cleaned the kitchen and lead Kaoru into the living room.

"Like what?" he challenged

"Does he know that you like me?"

"Well…no…but I know that he likes you!"

"Yes well, Hikaru wears his feelings on his sleeve. Where as you hide yours inside. However, I can still tell because well…I'm just that damn awesome" Rei winked at him causing him to blush. She laughed lightly "so do we have a deal?"

"What deal?"

"That you won't tell Hikaru, and I won't tell Hikaru"

"But then only you're profiting from the deal…"

"And your point"

"Well if I don't gain anything then I won't agree"

"Hey you got to feel me up so I can pretty much say that we'd be even"

"Please it's not like there's even much there" Kaoru frowned. Rei rolled her eyes.

"You wish. Anyways, do we have a deal?"

"…yeah. We have a deal" he sighed lying back on the couch.

"Great! Now you can leave" Rei attempted to pull him out the front door but he didn't move.

"What's the rush?"

"I want you gone before-"

"Rei, I'm home. What did Kaoru want to talk to you about?" Haruhi stepped into the living room to see the shocked face of Kaoru. "Oh…you're here. I just killed whatever secret you planned to keep didn't I?" Haruhi asked Rei

"Yeah, pretty much. But this time **you** get to explain it" Rei smiled and walked out of the living room.

"Great" Haruhi groaned, before sitting down and explaining everything to Kaoru.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"_**Cookies, cookies, everyone loves cookies!" **_Rei sang in Spanish as she twirled into the kitchen. Kaoru looked at Haruhi, who just shrugged at her friend's strangeness.

* * *

"How could you let her leave early?!" Tamaki cried on Kyouya's shoulder.

"Because nobody showed up" Kyouya sighed and pushed up his glasses. "Now why don't you go home too Tamaki" he said brushing the human leech off his jacket.

* * *

Hikaru stared at his cell phone; he'd been trying to get a hold of Kaoru since he ran out. He sighed and pressed the redial button.

"Moshi moshi" Kaoru finally answered

"Where have you been I've been trying to talk to you for ages?!" Hikaru yelled.

"Sorry, sorry, I was in the middle of something. Wait- hold on a sec" voices were heard in the background, seemingly arguing.

"Hey Hikaru, you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here"

"I need you to come to an address for me okay"

* * *

**Yes i know very short but plz review...it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside**


	8. Chapter 7 Park

**Hiya! Sorry for the long wait, please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

* * *

"Are you fucking stupid?!" Rei yelled hitting Kaoru over the head with a pillow repeatedly.

"He deserves to know!" Kaoru argued

"No he doesn't" Rei shouted back, by this time Haruhi had joined in and was hitting him with a pillow as well.

"Stop it!" Kaoru picked up a pillow and hit Rei over the head with it. The two girls froze. Kaoru gulped and looked back and forth between the two.

"You are so dead!" Rei tackled Kaoru to the ground, luckily no concussion was received as she attempted to strangle him; and Haruhi tried to pull her off.

"If you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask" Kaoru choked out. Rei frowned.

'_Is it just me or has he grown some balls within the last 20 minutes?'_ Rei thought yanking his hair, trying to create a large bald spot on his head. Kaoru's hands were on her shoulders pushing her away. But when she was set on doing something… she did it.

DING DONG

"Fuck" this time it was Haruhi who cursed. She ran into the kitchen and began to look busy (which she kind of was). Rei lifted herself off of Kaoru and fixed up the living room. Ignoring Kaoru's strange look, she opened the front door.

"Are you here to pick up your annoying brother?" she asked

"Yeah, Kaoru let's go-"

"No! Rei is a girl!" Kaoru cut him off. Rei rolled her eyes.

"I told him I'd prove that I wasn't but he said he already had proof. I think he hit his head a little to hard." Rei shrugged walking away from the door. Hikaru nodded understandingly, while glaring at Rei all the same.

"Are you cooking?" Hikaru asked lightly sniffing the air.

"No, I am" Haruhi spoke up continuing to make dinner. Hikaru's face turned red.

"HARUHI!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he yelled.

"Making dinner" she shrugged.

"Hey! You said that you were here to pick up your delusional brother, well go on and get him out of here!" Rei growled blocking Haruhi from Hikaru's line of sight.

"Why the hell is Haruhi making dinner at your place?!" he yelled.

"Because I asked her to; she's spending the night, too." Rei smirked and Haruhi smiled. Kaoru's mouth was hanging open at the perfectly constructed lie that the two girls managed to create with in a matter of seconds. "By the way, I think the idiot over there is having some mental issues right now" Rei jutted her thumb in Kaoru's direction. Hikaru's eyes instantly snapped towards his brother's form.

"Are you okay?" he asked, mistaking Kaoru's face for some serious mental problem. Kaoru nodded deftly and slowly stood up. Hikaru instantly was at his side helping him stand.

"We're going now. But this isn't over, Rei, you'll pay for hurting my brother" Hikaru snarled walking out the door. Rei closed the door and locked it. She and Haruhi let out a large sigh and shared a weak smile.

"Let's hope he wakes up tomorrow and thinks that this was all a dream" Haruhi mumbled as she continued to finish dinner.

* * *

"Hikaru, you have to believe me" Kaoru whined "I'm not crazy! Rei is a girl!"

"I believe you Kaoru, now stop moving" Hikaru said pushing his brother back on the bed.

"No you don't! You're just saying that to shut me up" Kaoru glared. Hikaru was taken aback by this and frowned.

"Kaoru, go to sleep. We can talk in the morning" Kaoru sighed in defeat and laid down. Hikaru turned off the lights and walked out of the room shaking his head. He slowly made his way to a house phone.

RING RING RING RING RING RING RI-

"_Hello?"_

"Rei…meet me at the park in ten minutes"

"_Wha? Hikaru? Why?"_

'_He can still tell us apart over the phone'_ Hikaru thought before replying. "I need to talk to you"

"_Alright, I'll see you in 20"_

"I said 10"

"_I know…but I'm eating right now. I'll meet you in 15 then okay?"_

"Okay" Hikaru sighed and hung up. He ran into the closet room (yes, they have a room dedicated to clothes, quite a few of them actually). He grabbed a pair of jeans and plain blue t-shirt with a sweater and quickly put them on and ran out the front door. He ran down the street ignoring the large houses that he passed. After 10 minutes of running he stopped in front of the park. It was then that he realized that he could have had his driver take him. He shook his head at the thought of his stupidity and strolled into the park at a slow pace.

RING RING RING

"Hello?"

"_Where are you?"_ Rei's voice was heard on the other side of the receiver.

"I'm by the fountain" he replied looking around him.

"_Okay I'll be there in a minute"_ Rei said hanging up. Hikaru stared down at his phone. What did he call him for? For what purpose?

"Hikaru" a voice behind him panted. He spun around to face Rei.

"Hey, let's walk" he muttered walking away. Rei easily caught up with him and fell in step with his long strides. He saw Rei studying him from the corner of his eye and turned to face him.

"Why did you need to talk to me?" Rei asked curiously. He saw the obvious paranoia in Rei's eyes.

"This isn't a prank" Hikaru started, watching Rei relax slightly "it's about Kaoru"

"What about him?" Rei asked, walking ahead of him.

"He really believes that you're a girl"

"Really?" he saw Rei frown. "Well I'm not if that's what you want to know. As you can see I'm obviously lacking in the chest area. If I were a girl I would have puberty by now and actual-" Hikaru cut Rei off.

"I know that you're not a girl" Hikaru said, catching up to him. He rested a hand on Rei's shoulder and turned him to face him. "But can you pretend to be?" Rei's eyes widened "for Kaoru?" Hikaru pleaded.

"No… I won't pretend to be a girl. Do I look like a cross-dresser to you?" Rei asked him. He could sense the anger and annoyance in his voice. Hikaru frowned.

"Please" he begged "I hate seeing him like this-"

"Hikaru" Rei broke off his rant "I won't pretend to be something I'm not for someone who doesn't even like me and tries to ruin my life every chance they get. That includes you by the way." Rei turned around and began to walk away. "I look forward to seeing how you will get me back for making Kaoru the way he is. But just so you know, that never would have happened had you two not constantly messed with and pissed me off. It's more your fault then mine. I only fell, he's the one who tried to catch me, and you- you're the one who tried to stop him from catching me and caused him to trip forward" Hikaru's eyes widened.

'_He's right…I tried to pull Kaoru back and made him trip…NO! He's the one who fell, it's his fault'_ Hikaru glared at Rei. "You are the one who fell, it's your fault!" he yelled running up to him and punching him. Rei hit the cement with a thud. "YOU! IT WAS YOU!" Hikaru kicked him once, twice, three times. Rei rolled away from him and began to cough. Hikaru pulled him up by the collar of his shirt shaking him. "It was your fault" he punched Rei again. Rei's head snapped to the side and he coughed up some blood. Hikaru dropped Rei and ran. Leaving Rei to fend for himself on the cold ground of the park.

* * *

**I know, I know! Horrible ending...but please review!!!**


	9. Chapter 8 Hospital

**Sorry for the wait!!! Well here's the next chapter, i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Haruhi was worried. It had been 2 hours since Rei had left to talk to Hikaru. And there was word from her yet. She had tried calling Rei 5 times but there was no answer. Haruhi sighed and grabbed her jacket before running to the park. She ran down the paths throughout the park and stopped by the fountain. She sat down and waited to catch her breath. She had been searching for half an hour now and there was no sign of her or Hikaru. Haruhi sighed.

'_Just five more minutes'_ Haruhi thought walking past the fountain. She suddenly heard wheezing and coughing coming from further ahead. Haruhi cautiously approached the noise and was shocked to see Rei curled up on the ground coughing up blood. Haruhi quickly pulled out her phone and called for an ambulance. _'Rei…what happened?'

* * *

_

The next day both Rei and Haruhi were absent from school. Tamaki was going on a rampage about his missing daughter.

"WHERE IS SHE?! I BET THAT REI IS BEHIND THIS!!!" Tamaki was yelling. Hikaru looked away knowing the reason for Rei's absence and if his hunch was right, Haruhi would be with him.

"Tamaki" Kyouya's voice stopped Tamaki's rant "it appears that Rei has been checked into the hospital" Kyouya said.

"Hospital?" Tamaki questioned suddenly feeling bad for accusing Rei of doing something lecherous to his daughter.

"Yes, apparently he was badly beaten and had several internal injuries" Kyouya explain. Hikaru looked down shamefully knowing that he was the cause of it.

"Will Rei-chan be okay?" Hunni asked tugging Kyouya's sleeve.

"It doesn't say" Kyouya said frowning at the lack of information.

"Let's go visit him!" Hunni exclaimed running towards the door.

"We can go after the club" Kyouya said glancing towards the twins, who had been quiet throughout the ordeal. Tamaki nodded in agreement and prepared to let the girls in.

* * *

"Your friend has stabilized, but is still badly injured. We will be running more tests on her when she awakes" the doctor explained to Haruhi.

"If anyone comes to visit please don't let them in, they don't know that she is a girl" Haruhi said quietly.

"I will do my best, however, if they have the power to override my orders than there is nothing further that I can do" the doctor explained.

"Then can I at least bind her chest so that…" she trailed off and looked up at the doctor. The doctor nodded showing that he understood and would allow it. Haruhi gave him a quick 'thank you' and walked into Rei room. She had a black eye and a split lip. Haruhi bit her lip and grabbed some bandages. She saw the bruises on Rei's back and stomach, the scratches on her arms, and held back her tears. She slowly began to bind the chest of her best friend. When she was done she pulled up a chair by the bed and began to cry. Haruhi felt guilty, Rei had always stood up for her and protected her, but when it was time to return the favor she didn't. And now, her best friend was in the hospital, bloody and beaten. She heard shouting in the hallway and looked up. She easily recognized Tamaki's voice and wiped away her tears. The door opened and there stood the Host Club. They looked at Rei in shock, then glanced at Haruhi.

"What happened?" Hunni asked with tears swelling in his eyes.

"I don't know" Haruhi looked away "I was walking through the park when I found him on the ground coughing up blood" Haruhi said sadly.

"Will he be alright?" this time it was Tamaki who asked a question.

"I don't know. The doctors said that he finally stabilized but they can't run anymore tests until he wakes up…if he wakes up" Haruhi added the last part sadly. Hikaru couldn't look, Rei's fragile broken body lay before him and he couldn't look. He couldn't look at the damage he had done. Kaoru looked at Rei, and sadness filled his heart.

'_Who could do such a thing?'_ He wondered, he glanced at his brother and saw the pain etched onto his face. He was mumbling to himself. Kaoru leaned over slightly to hear his words.

"All my fault…what have I done…it's all my fault…what have I done" Kaoru stumbled away from his brother in shock.

'_No, no… he couldn't…he wouldn't…I know he has anger problems but he would never…'_ Kaoru stared at his brother with a look of disbelief. Hikaru looked at him and as soon as their eyes met they knew. Knew that it was Hikaru who did it, knew that Kaoru knew it was him. Hikaru began to talk but Kaoru cut him off.

"No" the hosts looked at the two. "Get out" Kaoru muttered "Get out!!!" he yelled pushing his brother away. The hosts stared in shock. Hikaru looked away from the penetrating eyes and ran from the room. Haruhi looked at Kaoru and realized what had happened. Her fists tightened.

"You guys should leave, it's getting late" she spoke in a calm voice. Everyone stared at her before nodding and heading out of the front door. Kyouya stayed behind to speak with her.

"Since you missed today another 100 designations will be added to your debt" he spoke briskly

"Do you really think I care?" Haruhi asked bitterly. "I know you know that she's a girl" Kyouya nodded and waited for her to continue "I've known Rei my entire life, she was there for me when my mother died, when I was picked on at school, she was always there for me…and now she's laying her practically lifeless on what could be her deathbed!!!" Haruhi yelled her tears began to fall again. Kyouya looked at her with sympathy. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her shaking frame. She turned in his arms and cried on his chest. Kyouya sat there not really knowing what to do, but it seemed like he was doing the right thing. Slowly her cries began to die down into hiccups. Kyouya rubbed her back as she drifted into unconsciousness. Kyouya stared down at her.

'_I guess that she was exhausted'_ he thought picking her up and carrying her out of the hospital _'I'll bring her back when she wakes up'_ I thought to himself, carefully placing her into his limo, before signaling to the driver to drive off.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think!!!**


	10. Chapter 9 Awake

**Hi! I know that these chapters are extrememly un-fun and happy, but please bare through it a little longer. Once this huge issue is sorted out, it will be back to happy...kinda. Anywayz! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Kyouya woke up the next morning to find a maid shaking him. He glared at her and she stumbled back. 

"Suoh-sama is here, we've been distracting him so that we could wake you up first" the maid stuttered in fear. Kyouya sighed and waved a hand dismissing the frightened maid. He climbed out of bed, careful not to disturb Haruhi (who he decided should sleep with him last night) and put on his glasses before descending the staircase.

"Okaa-san!!! Let's go to school together" Tamaki yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Kyouya twitched.

'_Stupid, annoying morning people'_ he thought bitterly walk up to Tamaki.

"I won't be attending school today" Kyouya frowned "I have important business to attend to. You know the way out" and with that Kyouya walked back to his room and locked the door. He sighed again and crawled back under the blankets with Haruhi to get more sleep.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP 

Rei slowly woke up to the sound of a heart monitor. She opened her eyes little by little allowing them to adjust to the brightness. She gazed over the room to find it empty, she sighed and closed her eyes. She heard the door creak open, but kept her eyes closed.

"Rei…" it was Hikaru "I'm really sorry…I- I can't believe that I… I'm sorr-"

"Shut up" Rei croaked opening one of her eyes "I get it already. Besides I shouldn't have provoked you" Hikaru stared at her in shock.

"…Rei" he gave a small smile before frowning again "it's all my fault that you're like this"

"Yeah, it is" Rei gave him a weak smirk, and could see that his mood lightened slightly. "But hey, what's done is done. The past is the past" Rei gave a poor attempt to shrug but winced. "You give one killer kick" Rei chuckled looking up at him. Hikaru smiled and began to blush. "What is it?" Rei asked curiously

"I'm going to be honest with you okay?"

"Okay…" Rei said a little unsure of what to expect.

"Well, you see…I know that you're a guy and everything, but…ireallylikeyou" Hikaru mumbled the last part and Rei frowned

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that last part" Rei said innocently causing Hikaru's face to turn a deeper shade of red.

"…I really like you. Even if you are a guy, and it makes me gay. I really like you" Rei looked at him stunned before laughing. Although her laugh was raspy it was a laugh nonetheless. Hikaru looked disappointed as Rei laughed at him. He stood to leave but Rei's hand grasped his.

"Sorry" she spoke with mirth "I just find it funny that you confessed your love to me after beating the shit out of me" Rei said. Hikaru frowned but then let out a small smile.

"Yeah…I guess I'm kind of weird that way" he chuckled. Rei smiled knowing that he was going back to his old self.

"Wow…two confessions in less than 24 hours. I feel special" Rei smirked.

"Two" Hikaru questioned.

"Yep, Kaoru confessed too. Only he's under the impression that I'm a chick. Although he did mention something about liking me before he 'discovered' that I was a girl" Rei used weak air quotes as she said 'discovered'. And I say weak because she couldn't lift her hands off of the bed, but she still did them. Though technically they weren't air quotes anymore were they? Hikaru looked down at Rei, and she suddenly felt self-conscious.

"Now that I think about it, you facial features are _really_ feminine. As well as your voice, maybe you're gay too" he smirked

"Hahaha…you're hilarious" Rei spoke dryly causing him to chuckle. "What time is it?"

"Um…9:52"

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"…yeah"

"And why aren't you?"

"Because I wanted to come see you when the rest of the club wasn't around."

"Oh well you saw me. So go get your education" Rei made a shooing noise, while Hikaru shook his head.

"I can just hire a tutor" he shrugged

"…damn rich bastards" she muttered stealing Haruhi's favorite phrase. Hikaru smirked and held onto Rei's hand.

"I was serious when I said that I like, and I'm really sorry that I did this to you. I really need to work on my anger-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I get okay" Rei stuck out her tongue "now then, you should go. Haruhi will probably becoming soon and I'm sure that she's figured out what happened by now" Hikaru frowned sadly.

"…okay. I'll see you later, bye Rei" and with those parting words he left Rei to her thoughts.

'_I can't believe that Hikaru and Kaoru like me. And I'm still upset over the fact that Hikaru had nerve enough to kick my ass, but he sounded and looked so depressed. GAH!!! I'm too nice…sometimes. Haha. I hope I'm released soon, because hospitals suck. Eck…I hope that I don't have to eat the food- it'll only make me worse.'_ Rei sighed and looked towards the door as it opened again. An old nurse walked in and smiled sweetly.

"How're you feeling, hun?" she asked kindly

"Like I was hit by a train, but other than that I'm good." Rei gave her a small smile.

"Well I'm Shika and I'll be your nurse while you're here" she smiled.

"Okay and I'm Rei. By the way the people who come to visit me are under the impression that I'm a guy so could you…?" Rei left the sentence hanging hoping that the nurse- Shika- could fill in the rest herself.

"Of course, sweetie. Call me if you need anything" Shika shut the door behind her when she left and Rei sighed. She was in so much pain but hated to show it. She was the strong one. She wasn't allowed to be weak. It wasn't an option. She looked up at the ceiling and remembered what her mother said to her after her father died.

**---Flashback---**

**Her mother called her into her office.**

"**Yes, mommy?" Rei asked timidly looking up at her mom.**

"**From now on you'll have to be strong. Being weak is not an option. You will be the best at everything you do- no questions asked. Work before play, if you even play at all. You are no longer a child; you need to learn to look after yourself. Your father babied you, but he's not here to do that anymore. It's time for you to grow up and face the world. You are dismissed" her mother waved her hand and Rei left. Tears streamed down her 6-year-old face as she sobbed. **

**---End Flashback---**

Rei blinked away her tears. She missed her dad. There was a knock and she glanced up. Haruhi appeared in the doorway with Kyouya behind her. Rei raised a suggestive eyebrow as she saw them enter together.

"You're awake!" Haruhi rushed over to her bedside and gave her a light hug.

"Of course, you think a small beating can bring me down?" she smirked and glanced at Kyouya. "So…you…Kyouya…together?" Haruhi blushed and shook her head.

"No, no! He just gave me a ride here" Haruhi defended.

"Which is why you're wearing his clothes" Rei's smirk grew knowing that she had won.

"She fell asleep here so I let her stay at my place last night. However, I didn't have any female clothes to give her" Kyouya spoke up "congratulations on waking up by the way" Rei frowned and faced Haruhi.

"I want the truth" she pouted.

"It is the-"

"All of it"

"…we slept in the same bed" Rei saw Kyouya tense up from the corner of her eye.

"Why?" Rei smirked as dark clouds began to circle around Kyouya.

"Because Kyouya-sempai knew that I needed to be comforted"

"And he thought that the BEST way to do that was to share a bed with you?" Rei said stressing 'best'.

"…yeah" Haruhi blushed.

"Okay!'" Rei smiled brightly causing Haruhi to fall over.

"What was with the dramatic atmosphere?!" she yelled

"I just wanted to lighten up the mood. Besides it's fun to mess with four eyes over there" she jerked her head in the shadow king's direction. Haruhi giggled.

"I'm glad you're feeling better" Haruhi's look then turned serious. "Hikaru did this to you didn't he?" she said deathly calm.

"He did, but I've already forgiven him. I was the one who provoked him after all"

"He already came by?!" Haruhi exclaimed shocked.

"Ya. He even confessed that he liked me…even if it made him gay" Haruhi snorted

"Are you serious?"

"Yep. So now he and Kaoru have confessed their undying love for me"

"Both of them?" Kyouya jumped into the conversation causing Rei to jump in shock.

"Yeah…why?"

"That might cause some tension within the club" Kyouya said as he began to calculate things in his head while typing on his computer.

"The only way tension would form would be if I seemed to favor one over the other…which I don't" Rei shrugged, and winced. Kyouya nodded slightly in agreement.

"So how did they confess?"

"Who would have guessed that the shadow king loved to gossip?!" Rei exclaimed mockingly, causing Haruhi to laugh. Kyouya glared but smirked nonetheless.

"Yes, yes. No one would ever think" he rolled his eyes, and Haruhi and Rei went into a fit of giggles.

"You're not half bad four eyes…I approve" Rei nodded, Haruhi blushed and nudged Rei signaling for her to drop it. "Anyways, Kaoru confessed after he ran after me and broke into my apartment, and Hikaru confessed after apologizing like 50,000 times" Rei explained.

"Oh" Haruhi smiled evilly "looks like someone has some serious admirers" Haruhi teased.

"So do you" Rei teased back, making Kyouya glare at her.

* * *

**Well...it was short, but please review!!!**


	11. Chapter 10 Like

**Sorry for the late update! Forgive me...Anywayz, I'd like to thank **_Elle Steinig_** for giving me the best review ever. You are awesome...and so is everyone else! Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

Haruhi and Kyouya left a few hours later, and Rei had to admit…Kyouya wasn't as bad as she first thought. He was actually pretty funny, of course it was a dry sense of humor…but hey! She didn't even know he had a sense of humor before then. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Rei called looking towards the door as it opened. Ranka stuck his head in and smiled.

"Hey, how're you doing?" he asked setting a vase with flowers next to her bed.

"I'm better" she smiled "how've you been doing without darling Haruhi?" 

"It's hard, but I'm happy that I can visit whenever I want. I figured you girls wanted a bit of space, which is why I haven't visited very often." Ranka confessed 

"Well we appreciate it" Rei laughed quietly. "So how's the job been going?"

"Eh…I've bit hit on too many times by married men" he pouted playfully.

"How do you know that they were married?" Rei asked curiously.

"They still had their wedding rings on. Honestly! You'd think that they'd have the decency to at least take them off right?" Ranka ranted. Rei laughed as the door opened again.

"Rei-chan! You're awake!" Hunni ran over to her and smiled brightly.

"Of course I am" Rei smiled back

"Eh? Haruhi's real daddy? What are you doing here? Are you here to visit Rei-chan?" Hunni asked.

"Yes, he's such a great guy, it's a shame that this happened. And all to protect Haruhi from a group of thugs" Ranka shook his head, making up a story. 

"WHAT!" Tamaki screamed "my darling daughter was harassed by a bunch of pauper thugs!"

"Who are you calling 'your daughter'?"

"Haruhi of course!"

"What are you talking about! She's my daughter not yours!" Ranka argued. Shika, the nurse, rushed into the room at the sound of yelling.

"I'm afraid that'll you'll need to leave" she said "this is a hospital and the patients need their rest"

"Oh" Hunni looked disappointed as he slowly walked out of the room. Mori nodded towards Rei and followed after his cousin. Tamaki and Ranka also followed suit glaring daggers at each other. Kaoru however stayed put.

"I wasn't yelling" he gave the nurse a charming smile. Shika smiled back and left the room. Rei stared at Kaoru questioningly. 

"So…? Is there something you need?" Rei asked

"I want to apologize for Hikaru-"

"It's fine-"

"No it's not fine-"

"He already apologized to me" Rei shrugged, no longer wincing because she got pain killers. 

"What! When?" Kaoru asked shocked.

"This morning…he came to visit me just after I woke up" Rei explained.

"Did you forgive him?" Kaoru averted his eyes

"Yeah, I provoked him so it was kind of my fault. And I only say 'kind of' because he has anger issues" 

"Oh then we're all friends again?"

"That depends" Kaoru gave her a funny look "am I a boy or a girl?" Kaoru frowned.

"…boy." He mumbled begrudgingly.

"Thank you! Then yes we're all friends" Rei smiled and Kaoru could have sworn he melted. 

"By the way…even if you are a guy…I still like you" Rei smirked.

"Yeah I know" Kaoru rolled his eyes 

"I've gotta go…later Rei"

"See ya" Rei waved as he exited the room. She let out a sigh and allowed her muscles to relax. "This sucks…"

* * *

After a week Rei was allowed to go home…on crutches but at least she was out of the hospital. She hobbled into her and Haruhi's apartment to find it empty. 

'_She must be at Kyouya's. I guess I should have told her that I got out today…oh well'_ Rei thought absentmindedly sitting on the couch. She turned on the TV and began to flip through the channels.

"_Blimey…'at's a feisty one-"_ Crocodile hunter popped onto the screen

"Lame" she mumbled changing the channel.

"_F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me, N is for anywhere at anytime at all- DOWN HERE IN THE DEEP BLUE SEA! You try it! F is for fire that burns down the whole town, U is for uranium- BOMBS, N is for no survivors when you- no, no, no"_ she changed the channel again not really caring about Spongebob Squarepants. (By the way that song may not be accurate) 

"_Ready, okay! De-fence-" _

"Screw cheerleaders" Rei mumbled changing the channel. 

"_-what a wonderful phrase_

_Hakuna matata_

_Ain't no passin' craze_

_It means no worries _

_For the rest of you days_

_It's our problem free philosophy_

_Hakuna matata"_ she smile and continued to watch the Lion King, thanking herself for having American channels installed. About an hour later Haruhi burst through the front door panting.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be released!" she yelled hugging the once sleeping Rei.

"It slipped my mind. Fuck, was it really necessary to barge in here screaming your head off?" Rei growled grabbing her crutches.

"No, I suppose not. But still, you didn't tell me and I was worried something bad might have happened."

"As if Haruhi. Now if you don't mind I'm going to continue my nap in my room…good night" Rei muttered angrily limping into her room. After she entered Haruhi heard something hit the door and also heard Rei shout.

"Stupid metal sticks of doom!" Haruhi chuckled and glanced at the clock, 4:36. She decided to go shopping for dinner and left the apartment. 

* * *

RING RING RING RING RING RING RI-

"Hello?"

"_I heard that you got out of the hospital"_

"Yeah, I did"

"_Congratulations on your recovery"_

"Thanks"

"_I'll talk to you later. Good-bye"_

"Good-bye" click. "Mother" Rei sighed and hung up her phone. "What a bitch…oh well" Rei shrugged and began to dig through the fridge for some food.

"Don't eat yet! Dinner's almost ready" Haruhi snapped closing the refrigerator door in Rei's face. Rei pouted, but limped into the living room and turned on the TV. 

"_What the heck's your problem, nerd-tron!"_ flip

"_Timmy is an average kid, that no one understands, mo-" _flip

"_Welcome to the first show of Project Runway-"_ flip

"_Do you believe in life after lov-"_ flip

"_The Ped-egg, ergonomically designed to fit in the pal-"_ flip

"_In west Philadelphia born and raised o-"_ flip

"_CNN, now showing live footage-"_ flip

"Will you just decide on one channel?"

"Will you just feed me already? I haven't eaten in over a week"

"Why didn't you eat the hospital food?"

"Have you ever had hospital food? I didn't think so. It's disgusting, I swear I almost threw up" Haruhi rolled her eyes 

"Stop being so over dramatic-"

"I'm not! That shit was gross"

"I would assume that shit is gross, but hospital food is not"

"Oh shut up, Ruhi. You don't know what you're talking about" Rei glared in the general direction that Haruhi was in

"Fine" Haruhi shrugged

"Have you been to school at all?"

"…no"

"Haruhi! Why the hell not?"

"I've been worried about you, I couldn't concentrate!" Haruhi argued with tears in her eyes.

"Haruhi" Rei whispered sadly "DON'T LIE TO ME! YOU ONLY WANTED TO BE WITH KYOUYA! STOP DITCHING SCHOOL FOR HIM YOU WEIRDO" Rei shouted

"Hey! I really was worried about you… AND SO WHAT IF I WANTED TO SPEND TIME WITH KYOUYA!"

"NOTHING'S WRONG WITH IT, JUST DON'T LIE TO ME ABOUT IT!"

"Oh…I forgot that you don't freak out about those kinds of things"

"No dur, dumbass"

"Be nice"

"I'll be nice when you go back to school" Rei shot back changing the channel.

"_Noooo! I-I……I love you! How could you do this to me? Is it because I slept with your twin brother? I thought it was you!" _flip

"Okay, okay, I'm going back tomorrow" Haruhi sighed

"Thank you"

"_Mount Everest, the tallest mountain above land. Many have died attempting to climb to the to-"_ flip.

"Give me the damn remote" Haruhi marched into the living room and tried to take the remote away from Rei.

"No! Be nice to me, I'm crippled" Rei moved the remote away from Haruhi. 

"I don't care if you're crippled-"

"By the way, your dad decided to tell the host club that this happened to me when a bunch of thugs were harassing you, and I saved you" Rei said

"Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately, but at least I 'kicked their asses' but got hurt in the process" Rei used air quotes around 'kicked their asses' because that never really happened. 

"Should we make a story about it to tell, because I'm guessing that Tamaki-sempai told the entire school" 

"Maybe, after you stop dinner from burning" Rei pointed over Haruhi's shoulder

"What? Oh my god, fuck" 

---10 minutes later---

"Let's order take-out" Haruhi sighed flopping down on the couch beside Rei.

"Way ahead of you. I already called the closet pizza place"

"Awesome" she grabbed the remote from Rei

"Hey! I was watching that"

"Were not"

"Was too"

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Was not"

"Was too" 

"Was not"

"You like Tamaki!" Rei snatched the remote and limped to the other couch as Haruhi sat stunned.

"You like Kaoru!" Haruhi argued

"You like Kyouya!" Rei stuck out her tongue

"You like Hikaru!" Rei gasped

"You like otoro!" now it was Haruhi's turn to gasp.

"How dare you bring that into this argument...you like broccoli" 

"You like karaoke"

"So do you" 

"Well I called you on it first"

"But if you like it too then it doesn't count"

"Yes it does"

"No it doesn't" 

"Yes it does"

"No it doesn't"

"Yes it does"

"No it doesn't"

"Yes it does"

"No it doesn't"

"Yes it does"

"No it doesn't"

"Yes it does"

"No it doesn't"

"Yes it does" 

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter...please review!**


	12. Chapter 11 Crutches

**Sorry for the wait!! Please don't read yet...I need to rant. Some one reviewed saying that I needed a beta (review was deleted). And now I need your opinion, am I really such a bad writer that I need to have some one check my spelling and grammar mistakes?? It made me really sad and I almost didn't update because of it...Anywayz!! My rant is over! Please read and review. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Aren't you going to school, Rei-chan?" Haruhi asked sticking her in Rei's room.

"There's no way that I'm using those death traps more than necessary" Rei glared at her crutches. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Okay...I'll get all of the work that you missed...and I missed." Haruhi let out a sigh and shut the door, leaving for school.

* * *

"Haruhi! You're back!" the twins chorused. (They made up, after Rei told Kaoru that she forgave Hikaru and that it was partially her fault)

"Yeah" Haruhi glared at Hikaru slightly, not really forgiving him.

"Where's Rei?" Kaoru asked

"We miss our toy" Hikaru added as the twins leaned on each other.

"He's at his home, he was released yesterday" Haruhi said sitting down at her desk.

"Really?!" they exclaimed

"We should visit him" the twins looked at each other grinning

"We should" they nodded in unison and sat down in their assigned seats.

"I highly doubt that he would want you to visit him" Haruhi said nonchalantly sitting down in her seat.

"Don't be so mean Haru-chan" the two pouted

"I'll be mean if I want to" she turned to face Hikaru "you put him in the hospital" she faced Kaoru "and you called him a girl...I really think that you should refrain from seeing him" Haruhi finished facing the front to listen to the teacher. The twins shared a nearly imperceptible glance.

"What are you hiding?" Kaoru asked curiously. Haruhi spared him a glance

"Nothing" she stated plainly

"No...I think you're hiding something. Why don't you want us to see him? Are you guys secretly having some kind of relationship?" Hikaru pushed

"If we were having a relationship- which we're not- it wouldn't mean that you couldn't see him anymore." Haruhi shrugged

"Then why?" they both whined

"Because he just got out of the hospital and needs his rest. He doesn't need you two raising hell for him right now" Haruhi frowned

"Is there something you would like to share with the class, Fujioka-san?" the teacher asked glaring

"I was just telling the twins that Rei-san was released from the hospital yesterday and will be returning to school shortly" Haruhi gave the teacher a fake smile.

"Right...well. Send my regards" the teacher nodded and continued the lesson. The twins gapped. Since when could Haruhi lie like a pro? They frowned and turned their attention to the teacher...well, for a little while at least.

POKE

POKE POKE

POKE

POKE POKE POKE

POKE POKE

POKE

"What" Haruhi hissed glaring at Hikaru, before glaring at Kaoru.

"...hi" they both whispered. Haruhi twitched

'_All of that poking just to say __**'hi'**__?! Ugh...if we weren't in class right now I'd-' _

POKE

'_SONS OF-' _

POKE POKE

Haruhi twitched violently and turned her head to face Hikaru completely.

"What do you want, fool?" she hissed evilly. Hikaru nearly fell out of his chair in fright

"N-Neverm-mind" he stuttered staring at her wide-eyed. Haruhi's disposition suddenly changed from super scary to super happy as she smiled at him and faced the front of the class again.

'_What the fuck was that?'_ Hikaru thought in horror. _'Is that the true power of...P...M...S?!' _Hikaru shuddered at the notion.

Meanwhile, Kaoru who had observed the entire interaction was truly frightened.

'_What happened to her?'_ he wondered shaking in terror. (Oh yeah, getting fancy with the adjectives)

* * *

"Damn you body! Why won't you heal faster?!" Rei yelled at herself as she attempted to take a shower. It was very painful to say the least. "I should have waited until Haruhi got home...I think I just fractured something...ow" Rei stumbled out of the shower and leaned against the wall. She glanced up at the mirror and gasped. "Holy fuck! You'll pay for this, Hikaru!!" Rei screamed as she observed the extremely large greenish-purplish bruise that covered her entire stomach. "No wonder that hurt like a mother giving birth to triplets" Rei quickly, well as quickly as she could without further injuring herself, pulled on her clothes and began to do her hair. By 'do' I mean dry it using a towel and then throwing it up into a high ponytail when it was still damp, so that it wouldn't bug her. She sighed and sat down on the couch. (She ditched her crutches earlier that morning).

**--FLASHBACK--**

**Rei heard the door close when Haruhi left.**

'_**I should have asked her to bring me some food...oh well'**_** she slowly sat up and reached for her crutches. After using them to lift herself from the bed, she limped into the kitchen.**

"**What to eat? What to eat?" she muttered looking through the fridge. "Nothing...let's check the pantry"**

'_**I should **__**really**__** refrain from talking to myself...people might think I'm crazy...at least more so than I already am' **_**Rei hobbled farther into the kitchen. Unbeknownst to her, there was a puddle on the floor. Her crutches instantly slid across the floor, she attempted to grab onto a counter top but one of her crutches hit her arm causing her to fall to the ground with an agonizing thud. **

**-5 minutes later-**

**Rei had miraculously managed to pull herself off the ground. She slowly picked up crutches and walked out of the kitchen.**

"**You stupid mother fuckers nearly sent me back to the hospital. You fucking suck, you fucking assholes!" she yelled throwing them into the hallway outside of her apartment door, not realizing they hit a poor old lady that happened to be passing by the apartment at moment. She stomped back inside and slammed her door closed, locking it. **

"**Ewww, I need a shower" she muttered sniffing her shirt. **

**--END FLASHBACK--**

* * *

"My darling sweet daughter, you're back! You've finally come home to daddy" Tamaki cried pulling Haruhi into a hug. Haruhi fought to hide a blush as he began to spin her around in circles.

"I'm not your daughter" Haruhi said, although it was muffled due to the fact that her face was pressed against his chest. Not that she minded of course.

"What was that?" he asked holding her at arms length.

"You're not my father" she spoke in a monotone voice as so not to reveal her true feelings.

"Mother! Did you hear what our daughter just said?! It pains me so!" Tamaki twirled in a circle with tears streaming down his face.

"I believe that she said that you are not her father" Kyouya spoke calmly. Tamaki instantly threw himself into the nearest corner and cried, pulling himself into the fetal position.

"Eh?" Haruhi looked at Tamaki confused, while the twins leaned against each other laughing.

"That was great-"

"-fastest time yet" the twins spoke between their laughs. Haruhi shrugged.

VRR VRR...VRR VRR...VRR VRR

Haruhi jumped and pulled her phone from her pocket.

"Hello?"

"_I'm in pain"_ Rei moaned from the receiver

"What happened?" Haruhi asked slightly worried.

"_Which time?"_ Haruhi sighed

"Answer me"

"_Well, the first time I slipped on a puddle in the kitchen, the second time I fell in the shower, the third time I fell off of the couch, the fourth time I tripped over-"_

"Smooth, I'm on my way" Haruhi hung up the phone and shook her head. "I've got to go." Haruhi said shortly before grabbing her things and running from the room.

"What was that all about?" the twins chorused.

"It appears the Rei had another accident, and called Haruhi to help him" Kyouya shrugged, typing on his laptop.

"Quickly! We shall follow her!" Tamaki yelled running out of the club room. Hikaru and Kaoru shared a glance and looked towards the doors. Tamaki ran back inside. "Does any one know where Rei lives?" the twins sweat dropped.

"Yes, let's go" Kyouya said standing up and walking to the door at a leisurely pace.

"This is no time for dilly-dallying... or something like that. It's a peasant phrase" Tamaki said finishing with a smile. The twins rolled their eyes and followed Kyouya from the club room.

* * *

"Rei you idiot!"

"How is this my fault?!"

"Because it just is! Why is it that, now that you're injured you're a klutz?!" Haruhi panicked as she saw the blood seep through Rei's bandages

"How the hell should I know?! This is the first time it's ever happened!"

"The ambulance is on their way"

"I'll be fine...I just need to be re-bandaged and given a large dose of morphine" Rei smiled

"Not funny" Haruhi spoke deadpanned. Sirens were suddenly heard from outside the complex. Haruhi looked up "The ambulance is here"

"Thank you Captain Obvious" Rei chuckled "ow ow ow ow" she cut off clutching her stomach. Soon the paramedics had arrived and were rushing Rei into the ambulance, despite her protesting.

"Everything is going to be okay" one of the medical people said as they pushed her through the lobby. (They put her on a stretcher).

"I know that already! All I need is some new bandages and morphine" the paramedic gave her a weird look and continued to push her.

"Oh my goodness!"

'_Great...what the hell is the prince of fools doing here?'_ Rei thought begrudgingly.

"Are you alright?! What's going on? Where are you taking him? Unhand him at once" the paramedic stared at Tamaki like he was on drugs.

"Ignore him...he's delusional" Rei explained to the freaked out man. He nodded and lifted her into the ambulance.

"Tamaki, stop! They're taking him back to the hospital! Calm down! No! Don't bang on the-" Haruhi tried to pull Tamaki away from the moving ambulance but was unable to. So she watched him run down the street struggling to keep up with the moving vehicle.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 12 Food

**Hey! I know that your all shocked from the fast update-BUT I was super inspired by all the reviews I received from the previous chapter and decided to update sooner than usual! And I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed...you are the greatest...Anywayz! Please read and review. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I didn't expect to see you back here, sweetie"

"Huh? Oh, hey Shika-san" Rei smiled

"What happened?" Shika asked sitting beside Rei's hospital bed.

"Well, someone's out to get me. Not really, but thinking that makes me feel a little better. Anyways, ever since I got home I kept on falling and what not, until I finally re-opened one of my wounds" Rei sighed.

"That's too bad" Shika sighed "What are you going to do for food?" she asked. She discovered, from Rei's previous stay, that she was practically allergic to hospital food.

'_That girl has one hell of a gag reflex'_ Shika thought remembering that Rei couldn't even swallow the food.

"I don't know. I'll probably pay some one to smuggle some in" Rei said indifferently. Shika chuckled

"Good luck with that. The nurses are like dogs, sniffing out food that doesn't belong" Shika waved standing up "Well I'm off to do my rounds. Call me if you need anything"

"Okay, bye" Rei waved as Shika left the room. "Noooooooo...why am I stuck in this hellhole again" Rei whined.

"Rei!" Rei looked up at Haruhi

"Did you bring the goods?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" the hosts gave her a weird look.

"I figured as much. Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends..."

"Oh, oh, I want in" Tamaki clapped his hands together. Rei's eye twitched before she turned her attention back to Haruhi.

"Can you" she glanced around suspiciously "smuggle in some real food?" she whispered

"No. Just eat the food here" Haruhi shrugged

"Haruhi, you are no friend of mine" Rei said seriously

"Are kidding me"

"No! Have you ever tasted the food?!"

"It can't be that bad, can it?" the twins asked, Rei smirked

"You want to try it?" the twins shrugged

"Sure...it can't be as bad as you make it seem" Rei pressed her nurse-call-button. Shika walked in a few moments later.

"Is there something you need?"

"Yes...some hospital food" Shika gave her a weird look

"Why? You know that you can't-" Shika noticed the competitive stare that Rei shared against the twins. She shook her head and laughed. "Of course, dear, it'll be just a moment" Shika walked out of the room, still laughing to herself.

"Why was she laughing?" Tamaki asked stupidly

"My jeez...are you stupid?" Rei asked

"Rei...uncalled for" Haruhi glared

"Your dad's uncalled for" Rei fired back, with a glare of her own.

"Your mom's uncalled for"

"The goldfish you had in the fifth grade was uncalled for" Haruhi gave a fake gasp.

"Fluffy" she mumbled "That was uncalled for"

"You named a goldfish Fluffy?!" the twins asked breaking into a fit of giggles.

"Awww...sorry. I forgot that your next door neighbor's cat ate it" Rei said frowning slightly.

"Here's the food" Shika walked in rolling a food tray. She took the lid off of the food and a sick odor filled the air. The twins' eyes widened.

"This is the food here?!"

"Yep" Rei smirked "Go on, have a taste" the twins approached the haunting food.

"Mashed potatoes, with chicken gravy" Shika said naming the dish. "Here you go" she handed them each a spork. (You know...half-spoon, half-fork). They took the utensils and scooped up some of the food.

"It can't be too bad" Kaoru reasoned, out loud. Hikaru nodded in agreement, before they both shoved the food into their mouths.

5...4...3...2...1

The twins gagged and immediately ran towards the attached bathroom. After struggling to get through the door, choking noises were heard from the other side. Rei and Shika laughed.

"I told you" Rei said pleased with the outcome of the 'test'. Haruhi shrugged

"Okay, okay, you were right" she held her hands up in defeat

"That's all I ask" Rei chuckled.

"I will bring you food!!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"You need to keep it down" Shika spoke firmly, directing the comment to Tamaki. He shrunk back a tiny bit and nodded.

"Okay" he said like a three-year-old being scolded for stealing freshly baked cookies. Shika patted him on the head, which was a little difficult since he towered over her 5 foot stature with his 6 foot 2 inch one. Kyouya rolled his eyes and continued to work on his laptop.

"It's late...shouldn't you all go home now?" Rei asked getting a little bit annoyed at all the company.

"That's right, visiting hours are over in a few minutes" Shika lied, exiting the room.

"That's too bad...I bid you farewell Rei" Tamaki stated dramatically. Haruhi narrowed her eyes at Rei but nodded.

"I'll see you later, Rei" she said leaving, closely followed by Kyouya, who muttered a small 'bye'. Rei nodded before turning to her bathroom.

"Are you losers done throwing up?" she asked, more retching noises. "I'll take that as a 'no'" she sighed and laid back. Luckily, she had gone through the trouble of binding her chest that morning and her secret was safe. A few minutes later, Kaoru stumbled out of the bathroom, looking pale.

"That was sick" he groaned

"I told you it was. I don't lie...okay well...sometimes...but I wasn't lying about that"

"Well how are we supposed to differentiate when you're lying and when you're telling the truth?" Kaoru asked sitting down in a chair. Hikaru threw up again.

"Weak stomach" Rei noted casually before answering Kaoru's question "It's up to you to notice the signs" she shrugged.

"Cryptic, much?"

"I do try" Rei nodded thoughtfully. Kaoru rolled his eyes, but smiled none the less.

"Rei?"

"Yeah?"

"Who do you like more, me or Hikaru?" Rei's eyes hardened

"Neither" she said apathetically. Kaoru looked away, hiding the sadness that shone through his eyes. Hikaru who had stopped throwing up just before Kaoru asked the question staggered out the bathroom dejectedly. Rei knew that it was a lie but she couldn't lead them on...there was too much at stake. "The others already left...you should go too" she looked away from the two boys as the slowly left the room. She sighed sadly. "Well isn't life grand" she said sarcastically, her voice echoing off the walls of the empty room.

* * *

**I hope you liked it...please review and tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 13 Discussions

**Hi! Sorry for the wait! I hope you like. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm finally free" Rei spun around, gaining strange looks from people waiting to been seen.

"Come on" Haruhi sighed, pulling her friend from the waiting room. Today was the wonderful day that Rei was finally released...5 days after she was taken back. "Dad wants you to visit, so we're having dinner at his place tonight" Haruhi explained as they took a taxi to Ranka's home.

"Okay...wait...he can't cook. I'm too young to d-"

"He ordered take-out"

"Oh" Rei sighed in relief and turned to face Haruhi. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Lies"

"I'm fi-"

"Liar"

"Okay, okay. I'm just really emotional. With you being in the hospital, and Kyouya being... Kyouya, and not to mention Tamaki is... being...well you know" Haruhi sighed in distress.

"Well...I'm out of the hospital, for good. No more worries about that okay?" Haruhi nodded "As for Kyouya...well he'll always be like that in some way or another...you should be used to that by now; and if he bugs you just piss him off...it's actually quite fun" Haruhi laughed "and Tamaki is a scattered brained idiot who will never truly understand anything...so just bear with the fact that he will continue to call you his daughter even though those aren't the emotions he feels towards you, ya?" Rei nudged Haruhi with a smile.

"Yeah" Haruhi smirked "So, what are you going to do about the twins?"

"What do you mean?" Rei asked curiously.

"I know that they asked you to choose. Don't give me that look! I know they did. What did you say?"

"I told them 'neither'. You know that it'll cause problems within the club, and I don't want to do that"

"Rei...did you really say neither?" Rei nodded mutely "That would explain their depressed moods"

"What do you mean 'depressed'? They don't get depressed"

"They have feelings too. You probably really hurt them, even if it was for their own good and the good of others"

"'Good of others', what the hell?" Rei laughed soon followed by Haruhi

"You get the point though right? Even though you're helping them, you're unconsciously hurting them. Well I should be glad that you didn't tell them that they don't have a chance...you didn't right?" Haruhi frowned

"No...But after I said that I kinda kicked them out...heh heh...not my fault! You know this is issue-filled!" Rei whined, throwing her hands up in defense.

"First off, issue-filled? No; secondly, you kicked them out?!"

"You guys had already left! I couldn't just let them stay...besides you know it's hard for me to act like a guy when I'm tired" Rei justified.

"True...but no wonder they're heart broken! You rejected them, and then kicked them out!"

"Once again...not my faul-"

"Entirely your fault...visiting hours are until 10:30" Haruhi snapped

"...okay, some what my fault. Please don't be mad at me. Think of yourself in my place...you would have done the same thing"

"No I wouldn't have-"

"If it was with Tamaki and Kyouya you would" Rei cut her off

"..." Haruhi didn't respond.

'_Would I? Would I say neither, so that I wouldn't hurt the other?... I would. I can't choose, I like them both the same and for different reasons...Rei's right'_ Haruhi sighed

"You're right...I would have done the same. I guess that makes me a bad person"

"No. It doesn't make you a bad person. Because if it did...then I would be a bad person too, and I have to stay undercover" Rei and Haruhi burst into a fit of giggles. "Chill, okay? It'll all work out in the end" Rei smiled.

"Geez...way to win a discussion"

"Argument" Rei corrected

"Discussion" Haruhi insisted

"Argument"

"Discussion"

"Argument"

"Discussion"

"Argument"

"Discussion"

"Argument"

"Discussion"

"Argument"

"Discussion"

"Argument"

"Discussion"

A cough interrupted them.

"We're here" the taxi driver spoke up

"Oh! Thank you" the girls sent him heart warming smiles, and exited the car after handing him the money. He waved a hand at the two girls and drove off.

"Argument" Rei coughed, Haruhi sent her a disdainful look and walked up the stairs leading to Ranka's apartment. Rei snickered and followed after her.

'_Oh yeah, I never lose a fight. BAM!'_ Rei smirked as Ranka's front door opened.

"My darlings!" Ranka immediately hugged the unsuspecting teens and pulled them inside.

* * *

Haruhi and Rei stumbled into their apartment groaning.

"You said it was take-out" Rei whimpered

"He told me it was" Haruhi sniffled. (Yes. Ranka had lied telling Haruhi that it was take-out...even though he made it. Ranka can't cook to save his life...DX).

"I don't wanna go back to the hellho- I mean hospital" Rei groaned flopping down on the couch.

"Me neither" Haruhi agreed falling onto the other couch.

"Do you think we'll be well enough to go to school tomorrow?" Rei wondered

"Who knows?" Haruhi replied "Ugh, good night" Haruhi said closing her eyes

"Night" Rei said following suit.

* * *

"Rei-kun!"

"Rei-san!"

"You're back!"

"Are you okay?"

"Are you better now"

"You're so sweet"

"Rei-kun!"

Rei sighed as the girls all called out to her. She waved and nodded politely, only responding when necessary. She slipped into her class room and was instantly bombarded with questions. She answered them all, politely of course. After the onslaught of questions she was finally able to sit down in her seat. She mentally groaned when she felt two pairs of eyes on her. She glanced up to see that they belonged to...the twins...shocker. She gave them a suspicious look before rolling her eyes and looking down at her desk.

'_Crap, they're staring at me. What am I going to do?'_ Rei thought to herself as Haruhi turned around to face her.

"Relax, this'll all blow over soon" she smiled

"Says you, but now let's listen to the intelligent person...this is not going to blow over" Rei spoke callously. Haruhi sighed

"Gosh you're so emo" she whispered harshly

"I am not" Rei argued sending Haruhi a playful glare

"Are too" Haruhi smirked

"You're such a whorish bookworm" Rei countered

"Okay, bookworm I understand...but whore?" Haruhi frowned as the two girls continued their playful banter.

"Oh, oh shhh, the teacher came in" Rei spoke suddenly cutting off their game. Haruhi spun around in her seat and began to pay attention as class started.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think! :D**


	15. Chapter 14 Feelings

**Hi! Sorry for the long wait. I want to admit that the last chapter was sort of a filler chapter...but this chapter isn't. So please...Enjoy!**

* * *

School ended and the twins quickly left the room. After finding a deserted classroom they went inside.

"Rei completely ignored us" Hikaru said sadly.

"I know. Does he really dislike us that much?" Kaoru spoke softly, thinking of everything that had happened since Rei arrived.

"I guess so..." Hikaru frowned "How can we get him to like us?"

"I don't think that he's one to be persuaded so easily into like someone that he hates" Kaoru sulked

"He can't hate us though-"

"And why not?" Kaoru cut him off "Think of all of the things that we've done to him since he got here!" Kaoru yelled. "We've been horrible to him...it's no wonder that he rejected us"

"But-" Hikaru sighed "We weren't serious"

"But at the same time...we were. We didn't like him in the beginning because he was with Haruhi. However, we grew to like him...love him even. And even though we've changed our views on him...first impressions are everything. Do you remember what his first impression of us was?" Hikaru thought back.

'_What was his first impression of us?'_ he thought curiously.

**--Flashback--**

**Hikaru frowned and turned to Kaoru.**

"**I don't like this Rei fellow"**

"**I don't like him either" Kaoru agreed**

"**Ne, Haruhi" the twins chorused walking up to their favorite toy.**

"**Nani?" Haruhi asked looking up at them**

"**Let's play a game" they sang together, grinning**

"**No" **

"**It wouldn't hurt to play just one game with them would it, Haru-kun?" Rei spoke up for the first time with a small smile**

"**Well…I suppose just one game" the twins glared at Rei as Haruhi agreed to his request so easily.**

"**Okay! Which one is Hikaru-kun game!" they spun around in a circle.**

"**Hikaru is on the left and Kaoru is on the right." Haruhi shrugged simply. **

"**May I try?" Rei asked politely.**

"**Sure" the twins sighed, mentally rolling their eyes. They spun around a few times before stopping. **

"**Kaoru-kun is on the left and Hikaru-kun is on the right, is that right?" Hikaru and Kaoru looked at the new student in shock. **

'_**How can he tell us apart?! It's not right!'**_** they both screamed in their minds.**

"**Right-o!" they smiled "Time to report back to Tono" they quickly ran off to tell Tamaki that Rei was a horrible person. **

**--End Flashback--**

'_Fuck'_ Hikaru cursed as he recalled their first encounter. _'We were assholes and didn't even give him a chance...argh'_ Hikaru groaned out loud, yanking at his hair.

"Damn it" Hikaru yelled, frustrated.

"We should go, or we'll be late to the club" Kaoru sighed. They both walked out of the classroom to head to the Third Music Room. They closed the door and turned to see Rei and Haruhi standing before them. Rei's eyes were downcast and Haruhi looked shocked.

"We-we came to get you for the club, after you ran off" Haruhi stuttered slightly.

"Did you-"

"We should go, lest we be late" Rei spoke up, grabbing Haruhi by the hand and running down the barren hallway.

"He heard us" Hikaru said in shock "He heard us" he spoke again disbelievingly.

"We scared him off; he must feel like we're forcing our feelings on him." Kaoru said "I can't believe that he heard us" Kaoru covered his face with his hands, groaning. "Let's get going, before Tono blows a gasket" Hikaru nodded taciturnly, and they both dragged themselves to the club room.

* * *

'_I feel horrible...they think that I hate them-and that it's their fault that I 'hate' them. I don't hate them...it's the complete opposite actually...Haruhi was right. I'm hurting them. They don't deserve this...I should tell them the truth- but I can't! It has to stay a secret. Only two people know that I'm a girl. Haruhi and Kyouya...Haruhi, my best friend that tricked me into doing this- which I don't regret- and Kyouya, who miraculously manages to get all of someone's personal information since birth. Definitely not some one I can hide something this big from...the circle can't get too big. Two people knowing is too many already, for it can easily slip. And I'm pretty sure that if Hunni-sempai and Mori-sempai were around more often then they'd realize that I was a girl too. This is dangerous...it needs to end. Maybe I can go to America to finish up school? My friends will be happy to see me again- argh! I can't do that to Haruhi I left her for 4 years I can't leave her again. Shit! Why does life have to be so freaking dramatic- I mean...SHIT! It's like a fucking soap opera-'_ Rei was interrupted from her thoughts, as the twins traipsed into the room. She instantly looked away and busied herself in talking to Haruhi and Kyouya.

* * *

"Rei-kun, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine, Mikoto-chan" Rei gave the average looking girl a charming smile. She sighed softly as imaginary hearts appeared in her eyes.

"There were a lot of rumors about what happened to you" Hana-chan spoke up (random girls unimportant). "But I'd like to know what really happened from you"

"Thank you, Hana-chan, I appreciate it" Rei gave another dazzling smile. "I was on my way home, when I suddenly heard a weird sound...like someone in pain" Rei began to tell the fake story "I decided to find the source of the noise- and there was Haruhi-kun being harassed by a bunch of thugs. They had mistaken him for a girl...and well, you know. I didn't do much, really; I just scared them off...but I was still injured. Thankfully I've made a full recovery and Haruhi-kun is okay" Rei heaved a 'grateful' sigh. The girls around her blushed and began to praise her for saving Haruhi. Rei mentally rolled her eyes.

"The Host Club is now closed" Kyouya announced suddenly. Rei nearly jumped for joy. Those girls were really annoying when they kept asking the same questions and always fainting...although it's funny on occasion, that was just over kill. The girls filed out of the Music Room and Rei collapsed on the couch. She stretched across Haruhi so that her head rested in Haruhi's lap.

"Hey, love" she smiled flirtingly. Kyouya shook his head and continued to scribble notes onto a piece of paper.

"Rei" Rei looked over at Kyouya

"Ya?" she asked

"When you were gone, we lost quite a profit; you'll have to pay us back.

"But it was due to me joining in the first place that you even had that profit, which means that you didn't lose any, you just didn't gain extra" Kyouya twitched

"You will pay us back" he stated firmly

"No thanks, I'm good. Besides, I explained to you before...you lost nothing...or had you been getting used to the extra money and began to spend it unwisely forcing you into debt??" Rei smirked as Kyouya glared at her.

"No."

"Okay then...it's late and I'm tired. Good night everyone" Rei sat up before exiting the room. Haruhi followed after her.

"Rei...what's wrong?" Haruhi asked, standing in front of Rei.

"I need to tell them" Haruhi's eyes widened knowing exactly what Rei was referring to.

"When?"

"Today maybe...you should stay at your dad's tonight. That way only that secret will be revealed" Rei spoke slowly and articulately. Haruhi nodded.

"Okay...I'll have Tamaki or Kyouya give me a ride home"

"Okay, and go with Tamaki. You've spent too much time with Kyouya lately." Rei smirked when Haruhi blushed. "I'll see you later okay?"

"Yeah, later Rei" Haruhi waved and ran back into the club room. Rei took a deep breath as she prepared herself mentally. She quickly descended the staircase, to wait by the Hitachiin limo for the twins.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review! :D**


	16. Chapter 15 Confessions

**I am so sorry for the long wait! I had a huge project that took up almost all of my time. This is a pretty short chapter, but that's because I didn't have much time to write it...and I wanted to put the important parts in here only. Anywayz! Enough ranting...Enjoy!**

* * *

The twins were shocked to say the least. They had walked outside only to find Rei leaning against their limo. Rei wasn't stupid so they knew that he was waiting for them. After sharing a brief look the twins ran over to the car.

"Get in, it's warmer" Kaoru opened the car door and motioned for Rei to enter. Rei did so and waited for them to close the door.

"Ummm... why were you waiting for us?" Hikaru asked nervously. He and Kaoru were afraid that Rei was going to reject them completely this time and would tell them to stay away from him.

"I have to talk to you" Rei spoke softly. "I know that you'll probably be mad at me, but I want to tell you"

"Tell us what?" Kaoru questioned gently, masking his impatience to know.

"Is there a place where we can talk privately?"

"What's wrong with the-" Kaoru cut Hikaru off

"Yeah, we can go to our house" Rei nodded and the rest of the drive held an awkward silence.

* * *

Haruhi sat in silence as she and Tamaki drove to her father's house.

"So, my dearest daughter...how have you been-"

"Why do you call me that?" Haruhi asked suddenly. "I'm not your daughter, and a father wouldn't treat their daughter like you treat me."

"Are you saying that I'm a bad father?" Tamaki gasped.

"No" Haruhi sighed "I'm saying that you don't act like a father figure. You think that you do but you don't"

"...if I don't act like a father...then what do I act like?" Tamaki asked quietly. Haruhi was shocked by the question.

"We-well...you-you act...you act..." she trailed off. Tamaki scooted closer to her, looking her directly in the eyes.

"How do I act?" he asked again, his voice soft and curious, much different from his normal tone.

"You act like...a...lover" she whispered the last part of it.

"A lover?" he questioned having heard her perfectly, due to their close position.

"Yeah, because...you get jealous when other boys look at me...and you don't like when I wear bathing suits around the rest of the hosts." Haruhi began to explain.

"But don't fathers react the same?"

"Sort of...but they get protective, not jealous" Haruhi looked up at him again.

"So then...these feelings for you, that I haven't been able to explain...it's love? I love you?" Tamaki asked honestly. Haruhi blushed heavily.

"Well...it doesn't necessarily have to be love...i-it can be a strong liking" Haruhi tried to word her thoughts correctly.

"No." he spoke firmly, suddenly sure of himself "I love you. It all makes sense...all of these weird feelings. The reason my stomach will clench and get all tingly when you're around me...it's because I love you" Tamaki leaned forward, Haruhi's eyes widened, but she slowly began to lean in as well.

"Suoh-sama, we've arrived" the driver broke them out of their reverie. Tamaki let a scowl cross his features as he helped Haruhi out of the limo.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Farewell, Haruhi" Tamaki kissed her hand lightly and ran off before Ranka could hit him with his purse. Haruhi watched him leave, still in a daze, as Ranka lead her inside.

"Where's Rei?" he asked curiously.

"She's taking care of something at the moment" Haruhi said not really paying attention.

* * *

When they arrived at Hitachiin Manor, the twins instantly whisked Rei up to their room. Rei sat herself at their desk and waited for them to sit down. Hikaru locked the door and joined his brother on their bed. The twins looked at her expectantly, and she took a deep breath.

"Okay...first things first, Kaoru you aren't crazy. You never have been. I really am a girl. I told you at first but then I realized that I shouldn't have. So I lied saying that you received a concussion." Rei observed their reactions. Kaoru looked elated, happy that he wasn't imagining things. Hikaru on the other hand looked surprised and hurt. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want too many people to find out. And no offense, but you both talk too much." Rei smiled to herself. "Any questions so far?" she asked them.

"So you are a girl?" Kaoru confirmed

"Yes, I am" Rei nodded

"So you lied to us?" Hikaru avoided her gaze.

"Yes, I did. But I'm telling the truth now. I could have continued to lie but I felt that I needed to tell you...both of you. I couldn't hide it from either of you any longer." Rei spoke softly looking at her lap, where her hands laid clasped together. Kaoru motioned for her to continue. "Another thing...I wasn't completely honest with you at the hospital..." Rei trailed off. The twins leaned forward slightly

"What do you mean by that?" Hikaru asked sharply. Rei sighed

"I mean that...when you asked me to choose" she looked at Kaoru "I lied. It wasn't that I didn't like either of you, but that I like both of you. I like you both the same and I can't decide between the two of you" their eyes widened at her confession. "Not to mention that it would cause problems for the club, if I favored you both over the others-"

"So then you like us" Hikaru cut her off. She avoided their stare.

* * *

**Yeah, I know...horrible ending, right? Well if you review, I'll update REALLY soon. I hope you liked it and please review!**


	17. Chapter 16 KB

**Hola! Sorry for the long wait! I hope that this chapter was at least semi-worth the wait...please enjoy! **

* * *

"Yes" she mumbled. She could practically feel his smile. Before she knew it she was on the floor, trapped between the two of them in a death-like hug.

"It's okay Rei-chan you don't have to choose" Kaoru mumbled into her ear.

"We don't mind sharing" she could practically feel Hikaru's smirk as he murmured in her other ear.

* * *

"Hey Haruhi, do you need a ride to school?...okay, cool...yeah, I'll be there in a few" the twins watched as Rei hung up with Haruhi.

"Why couldn't we have stayed home today?" Hikaru whined, wrapping his arms around Rei tightly.

"Because I need to be educated"

"We can always get you a tutor" Kaoru quipped

"I don't want a tutor...I want to go to school...and I want to hang out with Haruhi" Rei pouted looking away from Hikaru.

"Haruhi can visit" Kaoru smirked leaning closer to her.

"I'm not living with you two, I already said so" Rei rolled her eyes as the limo pulled to a stop. Haruhi climbed into the limo and gave Rei a weird look.

"Do I wanna know?" she asked slowly

"No...Probably not" the twins chorused pulling Rei into an embrace.

"Get off" Rei struggled. They ignored her while Haruhi laughed.

"So you told them...and this is what happened?"

"Yeah, pretty much. And it sucks" Rei mumbled from in between them "I'm getting light-headed, so let go" she groaned. The identical boys reluctant pulled away, but continued to sit near her...really close to her.

"That bubble you have appears to have popped" Haruhi teased

"Without my consent" Rei frowned, and the twins both cuddled even closer than before "I'm starting to regret my decision to tell them"

"What?!"

"No" they exclaimed in horror

"Please don't regret it"

"We'll tone it down..."

"We promise" they babbled. Rei and Haruhi both shook their heads and quickly jumped out of the limo before it even pulled to a stop.

* * *

Haruhi laughed and helped Rei off of the wet floor.

"It's really not funny" Rei pouted

"Yes it is, and it seems that your klutziness is gonna stay with you for a while" Haruhi snickered as Rei playfully hit her arm.

"Be nice! This is so embarrassing" Rei groaned. Haruhi simply shrugged and they began walking down the halls again. "What happened to the grace I once possessed?"

"It died" Haruhi said monotone.

"Thanks Ruhi, thanks" Rei glared slightly before smirking. "So..."

"So, what?" Haruhi gave Rei a funny look.

"Who are you going to confess to?" Rei's smirk grew

"No one"

"Hey not fair! I totally confessed" Rei pouted

"To both of them...so it doesn't count"

"Does too"

"Does not"

"Does too"

"Does not"

"Does too"

"Does not"

"Does too"

"Does not"

"Does too"

"Does not"

"Does too"

"Does not"

"Does too"

"Does not"

"Does too" Rei stuck out her tongue.

"Does not" Haruhi mimicked Rei and stuck out her tongue as well.

"Girl on girl action...nice" the girls both jumped back in surprise and turned to glare at the culprit...s.

"Almost as good as our brotherly love action, wouldn't you agree, Kaoru?"

"Yes, I would, Hikaru" the girls rolled their eyes and walked away from the twins... a.k.a. the culprits.

"Hey wait up!" they caught up to Rei and Haruhi, and threw their arms over their shoulders.

"Wanna know a secret?" they asked

"No" Haruhi shrugged them off and walked ahead of them.

"Thanks Haruhi. Way to leave a friend behind" Rei mumbled sarcastically.

"I love you!" Haruhi laughed walking backwards.

"I'll get you back...watch me" Rei glared shaking her fist playfully.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure. Oh! You wanna hang out tonight?"

"At the KB?" Rei asked using their nickname for the Karaoke Bar.

"Yep, we can even invite Taka and Sai"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. You call them and tell them to meet us there, okay?"

"Why do I have to call?" Haruhi whined

"Because you love me" Rei smirked. Haruhi smiled shaking her head.

"Yeah, yeah" she chuckled. The twins shared a look.

"Well..."

"Would you look at the time?"

"We're late"

"**Bye-bye**" the twins waved and ran ahead of the girls.

"We probably should have waited until they were gone, huh?"

"Yup"

"Damn" they cursed and followed the twins to the Host Club Room.

* * *

"What is this 'KB' you speak of?" Tamaki asked curiously, once the Host Club had ended.

"I dunno" the twins shrugged and looked at Kyouya. Kyouya sighed and began looking for possible names on his laptop.

Karate Buchou

King Barthalomule

Kid Baby

Kill Beans

Keep Back

Killer Bees

Karaoke Bar

Kite Breaker

Kawaii Baka

Kid Bakery

Kyouya pondered over the list _'karate? No...King Barthalomule? Doubt it...Kid baby? They better not have one...Kill beans? Why is that even on the list?...keep back? Not a place...Killer Bees? Isn't that the new club? So then that's a possibility...karaoke bar? Also a possibility...kite breaker? No...Kawaii baka? Ew... Kid Bakery? Enough with the children! Okay, so I've narrowed it to two different things.'_

Kyouya glanced up at the waiting faces.

"Do you know where they're going?" Kaoru asked

"Either the new commoners' club _The Killer Bees_ or to a Karaoke Bar"

"Hmmm...so which one is it?" Hikaru frowned.

"I'm not sure, yet. I'll be right back" and with those parting words Kyouya walked out of the room.

"Did we forget to mention that Rei and _Haruhi _were going to invite some guys to go with them?" the twins chorused with a smirk, knowing that Tamaki would speed up the process.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki screamed running after the poor boy in glasses.

* * *

"Taka! Sai!" Rei and Haruhi yelled tackling the two boys into a hug.

"Hey! What's up?" Taka smirked patting the two girls on the head

"Not much" Haruhi shrugged

"So Rei...you're back?" Sai asked

"Obviously" Rei rolled her eyes and laughed. Sai pouted and began to ruffle her hair.

"Be nice" he laughed.

"Never!" Taka rolled his eyes at their childish behavior.

"Are you ready for some hardcore karaoke?" he asked

"Dur" Haruhi chuckled "let's go, before it gets to crowded" the others nodded and followed her into the Karaoke Bar.

* * *

"Papa Bear to Mama Bear, I repeat Papa Bear to Ma-"

"I'm right here you dolt, and what's with the stupid code names?" Kyouya snapped angrily.

"I think that code names make this adventure even more exciting" Tamaki smiled.

"Hey! Why don't we have code names?" the twins whined. "And why do we have to wear these stupid outfits?"

"These outfits are not stupid! They will help us fit in with the commoners"

"I highly doubt that sparkling jumpsuits will help us blend in" Kyouya frowned, looking down at his neon green, sparkly jumpsuit. (By jumpsuit I mean...like Elvis Presley...the one piece that he was known for wearing)

"I agree with Kyouya" Kaoru frowned. He and Hikaru were wearing matching neon pink ones.

"Nonsense! I hear this is all the rage among the poor folk. We must not criticize their bad taste in fashion. Besides, I think that this yellow brings out my gorgeous hair" Tamaki chided with a smile. (Yes, you heard correctly; Tamaki was wearing a neon yellow jumpsuit). The twins groaned as Tamaki pulled them through the entrance.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review...it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :D!**


	18. Chapter 17 Fetish

**Oh my gosh! Will you ever forgive me?! I try to update every one or two weeks, sometimes I do and sometimes not so much... D:... I went to my profile today and saw that I had another alert, and i was like '_I wonder why someone would alert me when I haven't updated in a while...wait! When was the last day I updated?? The 29th of May?! That's nearly a month...shit'_ So then I magically whipped up a chapter, yay! Wow I wrote a lot today. By the way, for two weeks this summer I'll be in Japan so I won't able to update around for about three or so weeks. ANYWAYZ! No more rambling...please enjoy!**

* * *

"_No matter how hard I try  
you keep pushing me aside  
and I can't break through  
There's no talking to you  
It's so sad that you're leaving  
It takes time to believe it  
But after all said and done  
You're gonna be the lonely one- Ooh!_

_Do you believe in life after love? _

_I can feel something inside me say_

_I really don't think you're strong enough- NO!_

_Do you believe in life after love?-"_

Haruhi sang happily, while doing some random funky dance moves. Taka, Sai, and Rei laughed as she sashayed over to Rei and began singing to her. Rei laughed and went along with it. Taka chuckled and took the microphone from Haruhi. He quickly picked up where she left off and shook his hips to the music. Sai and Haruhi went into a fit of laughter. Rei only stared at him in shock.

"_I can feel something inside me say_

_I really don't think you're strong enough- NO!_

_What am I supposed to do  
Sit around and wait for you  
Well I cant do that  
And there's no turning back  
I need time to move __on  
I need love to feel strong  
'cause I've had time to think it through  
And maybe I'm too good for you, ooh-"_

Sai jumped up and snatched the mic from Taka. (Mic means microphone)

"_Do you believe in life after love?  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough- NO!  
Do you believe in life after love?  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough, NO!_

But I know that Ill get through this  
'cause I know that I am strong  
I don't need you anymore, I don't need you anymore  
I don't need you anymore, no I don't need you anymore-"

Haruhi and Rei pushed Sai out of the way and began singing the rest of the lyrics. Sai fought to get the mic back but Taka held him back.

"_Do you believe in life after love?  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough- NO!  
Do you believe in life after love?  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough, NO!_

_Do you believe in life after love?  
I can feel something inside me say__  
I really don't think you're strong enough- NO!  
Do you believe in life after love?  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough, NO!"_

Sai tackled the girls to ground as soon as Taka released him. They screamed and wrestled him for the mic. Now to any random bystander, it appeared that they were most likely having kinky three-way sex with one guy and two girls- but to Taka it looked like there was going to be a tickle war.

"Honestly, could you three be any less mature?" he sighed. Rei raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like to test that theory?" she asked sweetly. Haruhi giggled, and wiggled away from Sai-who was currently attempting to take of her shoe. "-what the hell are you doing, man?" Rei asked looking at Sai. He froze and looked up.

"Uh...nothing?" he said stupidly. Haruhi rolled her eyes and stood up. She dusted invisible dust off of her out fit before she spoke.

"I don't think you wanna test that theory Taka...Rei's crazy"

"Hey! I find that offensive and degrading!" Rei protested, only to have Sai try to take off her shoe. "Sai...do you have a foot fetish or something?" he blushed and glared at her.

"No! But studies have shown that 97.26483 percent of the human population are most ticklish on their feet" they all gave him a weird look.

"And you got this information where?" Taka frowned.

"No where" Sai looked away avoiding the answer. "Hey! What the hell are you doing? Get off of me! Ahahahahahahahahahaha! I surrender, I surrender! I found it in the Answers Revealed: _Cats on Mars Special Edition_" he admitted shamefully. Haruhi climbed off of him, and smiled brightly. (Yes, it was Haruhi that viciously attacked him- not Rei...surprising)

"I am ashamed to know you" Rei pretended to cry.

"It's okay; none of us knew he was so stupid. It'll be alright" Taka patted his back lightly, going along with the joke.

"Oh, hey...wait! Rei don't cry- I'm...I'll never read it again...I- I... I swear" Sai looked up at them hopelessly.

"It's too late, you've betrayed our trust" Haruhi 'sniffled' and turned away from him. Soon their shoulders were shaking as they held back their laughter.

"Please forgive me!" Sai cried crawling towards them.

"How can we? You've hurt us so much" Taka gave him a fake glare. Sai's eyes began to water, and he took a deep breath.

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" he broke down into tears and began to cry hysterically. Haruhi broke first. Laughter spilt from her lips and she fell to the ground, no longer able to support her own weight. Rei followed soon after, and Taka broke down soon after. All three rolled on the floor clutching their stomachs, as Sai gave them bewildered looks. He finally caught on and frowned.

"That's so mean!! How could you do that to me?" he asked wiping away his tears. Rei tried to apologize but couldn't seem to get enough air in her lungs to do anything. Suddenly a new song began to play. They all shared confused looks as the song began to play.

'_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I think I did it again  
I made you believe were more than just friends  
Oh baby  
It might seem like a crush  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious  
'cause to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Oh baby, baby'_

All four of them froze.

"No way!" Rei and Sai shouted happily before standing up and singing to the song.

'Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart

_got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...you think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent__-  
I cry, watching the days  
Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways  
But to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Baby, oh'_

You see my problem is this  
I'm dreaming away  
Wishing that heroes, they truly exist

By this time Haruhi and Taka had joined in and were also singing Brittney Spears'- Oops, I Did It Again. (Oh! You're probably wondering why two teenage Japanese guys are singing Brittney Spears, right? Well they're both gay; dating each other actually).

'Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart

_got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...you think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent__, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah__Britney, before you go, there's something I want you to have__  
Oh, its beautiful, but wait a minute, isn't this...?  
__Yeah, yes it is__  
But I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean in the end  
__Well baby, I went down and got it for you__  
Oh, you shouldn't have_

Yeah

All aboard

Oops!...I did it again to your heart  
Got lost in this game, oh baby  
Oops!...you think that I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent'

(The underlined parts were by the random male guy).

* * *

"Get out! Who do you think you are talking down to us dressed like some kind of crazy people?!" Tamaki stared at the club security person in shock.

"I demand you unhand me at once"

"Tono...pst...I think you shouldn't do that" the twins 'whispered' discretely.

"I have every right to-"

"Tamaki, shut up" Kyouya sent a glare to his blonde friend. "I apologize for the inconvenience, sir" Kyouya bowed politely and began to walk away.

"But Mama Bear-" the twins quickly dragged him away before the security guy could question Tamaki's sanity. They huddled in a circle, in an alley not to far from the club _The Killer Bees_.

"Okay, so they weren't there..."

"Now what do we do?" the twins turned to Kyouya. Kyouya sighed.

"I made a list of the possible Karaoke Bars they could have gone to: The Bamboo Panda, Hikari Nara, or The Karaoke Bar" Kyouya spoke with a slightly annoyed tone. I guess that's what happens when security manhandles you because an idiotic friend tried to release the on-stage dancers.

"Well...I think we should go to _The Karaoke Bar_ because they just called it the KB" Hikaru thought out loud.

"Sounds reasonable; it's not that far from here so we can just walk." Kyouya nodded

"Wait! You're not even going to ask for my opinion?!" Tamaki cried. The other three turned to him with blank faces and spoke simultaneously.

"NO!" They practically shouted before walking towards _The Karaoke Bar_.

* * *

**Yeah...I know it was really short. I'm going to try and stock up on chapters before I leave on my trip. (It's at the end of July). Please review...I will heart you for life!**


	19. Chapter 18 Flirt

**Hi! I'm sorry for the delay! I'm going to Japan tomorrow and won't be returning for about 2 weeks. So during that time I will be unable to write more of this story or update. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

"I'm hungry; do you guys want to order?" Rei asked laying across the couch, in the Karaoke Room.

"Ya...I'll go get the menus" Taka stood up and walked towards the door.

"Don't forget me sexy!" Sai grinned running after his boyfriend.

"How do we know them again?" Haruhi asked shaking her head as they disappeared from her line of vision.

"Well, it all started in 4th grade..." Rei trailed off.

**--FLASHBACK--**

"**Haru-chan!" Rei smiled as she caught up with her best friend.**

"**Rei-chan! Hi" Haruhi smiled back as the girls walked hand in hand to their new school. Ranka decided to move Haruhi to a new school, and brought Rei along because she was like another daughter to him.**

"**Do you think that they'll like us there?" Rei asked curiously.**

"**I hope so. I wanna make lots o' lots o' friends" Haruhi giggled.**

"**Yeah, yeah, me too, me too!" Rei shouted happily. "Oh, lookie, lookie, there it is! Let's hurry" Rei ran ahead of Haruhi and towards the school.**

"**Wait for me Rei-chan!" Haruhi yelled struggling to keep up with the other girl. They both ran into the building and went to the office.**

"**Hi Miss Lady, we're new here and need to know where our classes are" Rei said politely. The secretary looked at the girls in shock before giggling.**

"**Of course; and your names?" she asked kindly.**

"**I'm Fujioka, Haruhi and this is my friend Hiroshima, Rei" Haruhi introduced.**

"**Ah! Here you two are, you're both in class 4-A." **

"**Thank you!" both of the girls smiled and ran out of the office happily.**

"**What adorable kids" the secretary laughed to herself.**

"**Attention class, we have two new students joining us today. Please welcome Miss Fujioka, Haruhi and Miss Hiroshima, Rei" the teacher, Mitako-sensei, said. **

"**Yes, Mitako-sensei. Welcome Fujioka-san and Hiroshima-san" the class chorused looking at the new students in interest.**

"**Now does anyone have any questions about them?" Mitako-sensei asked. Several hands shot in the air. "Sai-san"**

"**Why did you transfer so late in the year? Did your parents die or something?" Sai asked rudely. Haruhi's eyes watered and she attempted to hold back her tears.**

"**What the hell is your problem, assface?!" Rei yelled startling the class "Do you normally go around asking people if their parents died? What difference does it make? Apologize!"**

"**No way! It's not my fault her parents died!"**

"**My parents didn't die!!" Haruhi screamed running out of the classroom.**

"**I'll deal with you later" Rei glared at Sai and ran after her friend.**

"**Haruhi! Haruhi! Haruhi!!" Rei chased after her. Haruhi ran from the school and into the street, Rei's eyes widened. "Haruhi, no!!" **

**Screeching noises were heard but it was too late. She was hit. Haruhi gasped in shock as Rei lied a few feet away from her covered in blood.**

"**Rei!!" Haruhi screamed letting her tears fall from her eyes as she clutched her friend's body.**

**--2 months later--**

"**Hey! Fujioka-san" Haruhi turned to face her new classmate, Kirosaki, Taka.**

"**Yes, Kirosaki-san?" she asked coldly, knowing that he was friends of the boy who caused Rei's injuries (it was only a few cuts and scrapes).**

"**I wanted to apologize for Sai's behavior. I know that it won't change your feelings about him, but his intentions weren't for anyone to be harmed. He just tends to talk before he thinks" Haruhi stared at the boy in shock.**

"**You're right, it doesn't change my opinion about him" Taka frowned "But thank you" Haruhi gave him a small smile before walking over to Rei, who was sitting in the corner of the classroom.**

"**What did he want?" Rei asked curiously.**

"**He wanted to apologize for what Donotongo-baka did" Rei raised an eyebrow**

"**Really?"**

"**Yep"**

"**Hmmm" Rei tapped her chin lightly "Oi! Kirosaki-chan!" she shouted out. Taka looked at her in confusion; she motioned for him to come over to her. He did so and stood in front of her.**

"**Yes, Hiroshima-san"**

"**I know that Sai-baka asked you to apologize for him" Taka's eyes widened**

"**How did yo-" Rei shook her head silencing him. "Tell him that he'll only be forgiven if he takes Haru-chan and me out to lunch" Rei smirked. Taka grinned and nodded**

"**I'll let him know" he said walking off.**

"**Eh? How do you know that Donotongo-baka asked him to apologize" Haruhi asked.**

"**Simple really, he was watching the entire time, and I saw relief flood over his face when you said thank you for apologizing"**

"**Way to make observations" Haruhi laughed giving Rei a high-five. Sai slowly approached the two girls, looking shy. The girls looked up at him and frowned.**

"**Ummm...so then" he blushed and looked away "Where do you want to eat?" he asked softly. Rei and Haruhi grinned.**

"**ICE-CREAM SHOP!" they shouted laughing. Sai smiled and held out his hand.**

"**Hi, I'm Donotongo, Sai, but you can call me Sai" **

**--END FLASHBACK--**

"I still can't believe that we became friends after that" Haruhi sighed, standing up. "What is taking them so long?" she groaned looking out of the door. She suddenly slammed it closed and burst out laughing. Rei raised an eyebrow. She gracefully stood up and peeked past the door. She soon followed Haruhi's example and burst out laughing.

"Are they seriously wearing neon, skin-tight, spandex?" Rei laughed clutching her stomach.

"Yeah, and can you believe that Taka and Sai are actually flirting with them." Haruhi added still laughing. Rei froze.

"Haruhi!" she yelled

"What?" Haruhi asked calming down some.

"What are they doing here?!"

"Oh, crap!" Haruhi gasped "AND Taka and Sai will probably drag them over here. What are we going to do?" Haruhi asked running in circles.

"First thing we're going to do is calm down and think rationally." Rei frowned. "Haruhi lock the door- no one gets in, not even Taka and Sai" Haruhi nodded and locked the door before following Rei's lead and sitting on the couch.

* * *

"So... what're you names?" Sai smirked looking the twins up and down.

"_MY_ name is Tamaki. Now then, we shall get down to business. Our fair maiden has been stolen by a criminal seductor!" Tamaki explained.

"And who might this fair maiden be?" Taka asked Kyouya, sending him a discreet wink.

"Haruhi" the twins chorused.

"Haruhi?" Sai questioned "and the 'criminal seductor'?"

"Rei" Tamaki glared into nothingness.

"We happen to know who you're talking about" Taka smirked

"And where they are" Sai added also smirking

"But what do we get in return?" Taka finished with a grin plastered to his face.

"Well name your price and we shall pay" Tamaki declared

"No we won't" Kyouya cut in "By paying for some phony ransom we will lose profit that goes towards the Host Club"

"You guys are hosts? ...no wonder you're all so sexy" Hikaru twitched

"Right" he nodded looking around "We'll pay the price when we see the goods"

"Deal" Taka shook hands with Hikaru "They're this way" Taka and Sai lead them to their karaoke room. Sai went to open the door only to find that it was locked.

"What the- Haruhi! Rei! Let us in!" Sai shouted

"I'm sorry but the number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. Please hang up and try again. BEEP" Haruhi answered back.

"Damn... I hate it when my call doesn't go through" Sai frowned

"Idiot" Taka pushed him out of the way "Open up the door"

SLAM

The sound of a window slamming shut was heard

"They're getting away!" Tamaki yelled running out of the bar.

"Hey! You said you were going to _reward_ us!" Sai shouted after them.

* * *

"Do you think you could have slammed it any louder?" Rei asked as she and Haruhi sprinted down the street.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do, but it's not my fault. My skirt got caught and I fell" Haruhi defended

"Good point"

"Halt, you fiend!" Rei winced

"Dang... I think we should run faster" Haruhi laughed picking up her pace

"I agree with that, but I really don't see what's so funny" Rei pouted as they ran into their apartment building. Deciding to take the faster route, Haruhi and Rei dashed up the stairs and to their floor level. Rei quickly opened the door and the two girls fell inside. Haruhi slammed the door shut and locked it, as Rei ran into her bedroom to change into guy clothes.

"Do you need any help?" Haruhi asked walking into Rei's room

"No, but could you act like you're making dinner or something?" Haruhi smirked

"But of course" Rei rolled her eyes

"Hurry up, they're almost here" she pulled on her guy clothes and jogged into the living room. She turned on the TV to a random station and began scattering books around the small coffee table. She and Haruhi jumped as banging noises sounded through the apartment. "Shit" Rei cursed quietly. She ran over to Haruhi and mussed up her hair and pulled her shirt off of one shoulder. "Sexy" Rei winked, blowing her an air kiss. "Oh...and hold some ice to your neck" Haruhi giggled as Rei opened the front door.

"You horrible- HOW DARE YOU SLAM THAT DOOR IN MY FACE! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! I AM SUOH TAMAKI, KING OF THE HOST CLUB AND- HOW DARE YOU THROW A DIRTY SOCK AT ME-** AND NOW YOU'RE PELTING ME WITH BOOKS?!**"

"Excuse me sir, but if you don't lower your voice; I'm afraid I'll have to escort you off of the premises"

* * *

**I hope you liked it, please review! I'll be reading all of these when I get back, so please make them happy! lol :D**


	20. Chapter 19 Paris

**Oh my gosh, i'm so sorry that i haven't updated in like 6 months but after coming back from Japan i haven't thought of anything else to add from this point on...i hope you enjoy this super short chapter**

* * *

Rei snickered as the security guard began to lead Tamaki away.

"This is your cue Haruhi" Rei winked at Haruhi as she walked up to the door. She lightly pushed Rei out of the way.

"Umm...Tamaki? What are you doing here?" she asked stepping out of the doorway revealing herself.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING LOOKING LIKE THAT???!!! IT WAS THE SEDUCTOR REI, WASN'T IT?!!! I KNEW IT!!!"

"Sir if you do not lower your voice" the security guard's voice began to get testy.

"Uh...you guys should come in" Haruhi motioned for them to follow her. Tamaki stomped after her as Kyouya and the twins followed curiously.

* * *

"What happened to everyone?" Sai frowned sadly "First the hot guys leave us and now them?! I FEEL SO ALONE!!!" Sai sobbed on Taka's shoulder.

"And what about me? Am I nonexistent or something? I'm still here" Taka frowned and looked down at Sai.

"You're right...you've always been there for me. Not once have you left me- except for that time in the mall when you saw a hot guy- or that time in the park when you decided to see a movie without me- or that time when- hey! You've left me a lot!!!" Sai pulled away from Taka.

"Uh..." Taka frowned trying to think of something to say "but I always came back didn't I?" he muttered hopefully. Sai's aura instantly brightened.

"That's right! Awww...I love you, Taka" Taka blushed and looked away.

"I know" he mumbled causing Sai to laugh.

* * *

"You expect me to believe that?" Tamaki frowned

"Well duh... it's the truth"

"That's preposterous! There's no way that you both rode an elephant in a circus for your 'date' and then took a teleporting device to Paris where you rode on a gondola!" Rei frowned

"Are you calling me and Haruhi liars?" Rei raised an eyebrow

"Of course I'm not calling Haruhi a liar...I'm calling you one!" the twins', Kyouya, and Haruhi had been watching them fight back and forth for the past half hour yet neither had made a winning come back.

"Plus, everyone know that the only teleportation devices are on mars- I read that in a commoners' magazine" Tamaki added the last part proudly causing everyone to sweatdrop. Rei smirked deciding to play off of his statement.

"No. Most are on Mars I had one specially ordered"

"Really?!!!" Tamaki beamed

"Yeah! Wanna take it for a spin?" Rei asked

"Yes!" Tamaki followed Rei as she led him to the front door.

"Are you ready?"

"But this is the front door..."

"Yes...it _looks_ like a front door, but when I do this" Rei tapped the wall beside the door as if entering a complex code "it shows its true form...now take a deep breath" Tamaki did as he was told "now in 3...2......1!" Rei swung the door open kicked him out (literally) then slammed the door closed. She brushed her hands off and turned to face the others. "...what?" she asked shrugging.

"You. Are. Crazy." The twins said shaking their heads.

"You should tell Tamaki that you're a girl" Kyouya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Especially since he's the only one that doesn't know" Rei and Haruhi frowned at his words.

"But why? I mean- he's so entertaining and everything" Rei smirked.

"She has a point" Hikaru said

"See? He agrees with me"

"He's an idiot" Rei frowned

"Kaoru, agree with me"

"She has a point" Kaoru obeyed agreeing with her.

"He's a push over"

"Haruhi~ help me out, man" Rei whined turning to her best friend.

"Kyouya...she really does have a point. Not to mention the fact that there is a chance that Tamaki will let it slip that Rei is a girl and she won't be able to work for the Host Club anymore. And if she can't work anymore that means that you lose money" Haruhi said speaking in words that Kyouya could understand. Kyouya pondered what she said for a while before speaking.

"He hasn't revealed your secret"

"But how many times-"

"Has he almost let it slip-"

"And reveal it to everyone" the twins spoke in harmony.

"Exactly, he can't be trusted...well he can; but you know what I mean. He's not very intelligent and can let secrets slip. Big secrets and that puts us all at risk" Rei said nodding her head.

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi asked her.

"I dunno, but you guys were all saying really cool things so I thought that I would join in the cool conversation" Rei shrugged causing Haruhi and Hikaru to laugh. Kaoru let a small smile show but otherwise shook his head along with Kyouya.

"Wait a minute...isn't it really quiet outside?" Kaoru suddenly asked.

"You're right...I wonder why Tono hasn't said anything" Hikaru agreed. Rei cautiously approached the door and nudged it open. She glanced around to see the hallway empty.

"He's not out here" Rei spoke with slight shock in her voice.

"Maybe our teleportation device worked" Haruhi smirked. Rei laughed.

"Yeah! Imagine Tamaki running around Japan thinking he was in Paris or something." Everyone froze. "Oh, shit" they all ran out the door and began to look for Tamaki.

* * *

**that's all...please review and give me ideas. i'm completely out. D:**


	21. Chapter 20 Anger

**I know that it'sbeen a while since i've last udated BUT i have a valid excuse. I'm going through a lot of graduation preparation and stuff so i've been really busy. With this chapter i'm going to try and begin the process of wrapping this story up. I'm still unsure of the ending- so ideas would be very much appreciated. Ihope you enjoy!**

**Oh! And i don't own Ouran High School Host Club. (I finally remembered to type the disclaimer lol)**

* * *

'_Hmmm, Paris has changed a lot since I've last been here...there are so many lights. Kind of reminds me of Tokyo at night. Oh! The Eiffel Tower! It looks taller than I remember...let's go to the top!' _Tamaki ran towards the red tower, pushing past large crowds. Tamaki reached the large tower and paused. _'I know that it wasn't red...maybe it got a new coating of paint!'_ Tamaki shrugged off the oddities of the town he grew up in and began his ascension to the top.

* * *

"Damn it Rei! You just had to trick him into thinking he was in Paris, didn't you?!"

"Oh shut up Hikaru!" Rei glared at the twin running beside her. "If Tamaki is as stupid as I think he is he's probably going to go somewhere that he believes resembles Paris the most...like the Eiffel Tower or something-" Rei paused and turned to her right, in the distance the Tokyo Tower stood glowing brightly in the darkness. A smirk slid across her face. She whipped out her cell and dialed Haruhi's number.

"_Yeah?"_

"I found him!"

"_Where?!"_

"I think that he's at the Tokyo Tower, I'll meet you in the front, okay?"

"_Yeah, I'll meet you there"_

Rei hung up the phone and turned to face the twins.

"So you really think that he's there?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, just think about it...it makes sense doesn't it?" Rei looked at them seriously.

"Yeah, it does" Kaoru agreed "well, let's get going. Haruhi and Kyouya are probably already there by now" Rei nodded and the three of them ran towards the tower.

* * *

Tamaki stared down at the town below him, a frown marring his face.

"This isn't Paris" he whispered angrily. "That Rei tricked me...again" Tamaki's hands clenched into fists.

"Tamaki!" he turned to see Haruhi running towards him. "There you are...we've been looking everywhere for you" Haruhi gasped out catching her breath. It was then that he noticed the rest of the Host Club standing not too far behind her...including Rei. His frown deepened. Rei's eyes widened as Tamaki stomped towards him.

"I didn't think that you'd actually fall for it" he shrugged, Tamaki let out a very primitive sound.

"I don't appreciate you taking advantage of me like that. I don't care if you've tricked everyone else into thinking that you're this great person, but I'll have you know that you can't trick me. I will do everything in my power to get you kicked out of Ouran" Tamaki purposefully bumped into Rei's shoulder as he walked away. Rei frowned and turned to look at his retreating back.

"The only one I'm tricking is you...you're the only one that doesn't know the truth. Kick me out of Ouran! I was getting sick of this anyway" Tamaki twitched at the sound of Rei's condescending tone.

* * *

"Tamaki is really mad" Haruhi frowned.

"I know"

"He said that he was going to try and kick you out of Ouran"

"I know" Rei muttered staring at the blank TV screen.

"How can you be so calm?"

"I know"

"What? That doesn't make any sense"

"I know"

"Rei! Are you listening to me?!"

"Huh? What?" Rei turned to face Haruhi. Haruhi threw her hands into the air exasperated. "Listen, Haruhi, I understand that you really want me to stay at Ouran with you, but I'm getting tired of having to pretend that I'm a guy. It goes against how I was raised" Rei looked away staring at the TV again. Haruhi frowned, knowing exactly what Rei was referring to.

**---Flashback---**

"**Rei-chan! Let's play!" Haruhi smiled at her friend.**

"**Sorry Haru-chan. I have to go to a pageant" Rei frowned.**

"**A pageant, what's that?" Haruhi tilted her head to the side.**

"**It's where girls my age compete to see who is the prettiest, most talented, and best girl there"**

"**Why do you have to go?"**

"**My mom doesn't think that I'm feminine enough. I've been taking etiquette classes too." Rei shrugged. "Sorry Haru-chan, but I have to go now. I'll see you later" Rei ran towards the limo in the distance. Haruhi frowned and ran home.**

"**Daddy! Daddy!" her dad's head popped out of his bedroom.**

"**What is it sweetie?" he asked kneeling down next to her.**

"**Rei-chan says that she has to go to pageants because her mommy doesn't think that she's femi-femin-girly enough!" Haruhi cried. Ranka frowned and hugged his daughter.**

"**It's okay, honey. I'm sure that Rei-chan's mommy will realize that Rei-chan is girly in her own way"**

"**In her own way?" Haruhi pulled away from her dad and wiped her eyes.**

"**Yep, just like you're girly in your own ways. Although you don't like dressing up in dresses, you like to have fun-just like all little girls!" Ranka tickled Haruhi causing her to go into a fit of giggles.**

"**No! Don't! It tickles!" Haruhi laughed pushing Ranka's hands away from her sides. She frowned, suddenly serious again. "But Rei-chan is super sad...how can I cheer her up?"**

"**All you have to do...is be her friend!" Ranka smiled.**

"**Wha?" Haruhi took a disbelieving step back.**

"**That's right," Ranka chuckled "all you have to do is be her friend and show her your support"**

"**That's it?"**

"**Yep, that's it. Now why don't you go to her pageant and cheer for her"**

"**Okay! Can you take me?" Haruhi looked up at her dad.**

"**Of course! Let me change first"**

"**You're not gonna go as a lady are you?"**

"**There's nothing wrong with me going as a lady" Ranka sniffed walking into his room to pull on a dress and wig.**

"**Let's go daddy! Let's go!" Haruhi tugged his hand towards the car. Ranka laughed and allowed himself to be dragged to the car. **

**---End Flashback---**

"I understand." Haruhi looked down sadly. "Have you talked to her lately?" Rei let a bitter laugh pass through her lips.

"No. Well, she did call me to tell me that she hoped that I was feeling alright" Rei shrugged.

"You really don't want to pretend to be a guy anymore do you?"

"Nope...like sometimes it's fun but when I really think about it, I just-I don't know. I just feel really tired, of it all. I don't know how you do it..." Rei then smirked and faced Haruhi. "I guess cross dressing runs in the family" Haruhi instantly retaliated and hit Rei with a pillow. In a chain reaction of events, the two girls ended up having a brutal pillow fight.

* * *

"You want me to expel Hiroshima, Rei-san?" Tamaki's father questioned curiously.

"That is correct" his father frowned.

"And may I ask what brought you to ask this of me?"

"I don't believe that Hiroshima-san has what it takes to properly represent Ouran Academy. I believe that he is a disgrace to the school, more than anything else."

"I see...I shall give consideration to your words" Tamaki bowed as his father dismissed him. Tamaki left the room and smirked.

Hiroshima, Rei would not get the best of him.

* * *

** I know that it was pretty choppy but...yeah. Please review, i will be forever greatful! :D**


	22. Chapter 21 Gone

**Hi hi!!! Okay...so it's been a while since my last update- but hopefully no as long as it took for the last chapter. Anywayz i'm unsure of where the story is going to go from here, so please bear with me...bare with me...which spelling is it? Oh well! Please Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Haruhi"

"Yeah?"

"I have a bad feeling..."

"Does it have anything to do with you pissing Tamaki off?" Haruhi sent a small glare to her friend.

"No...It doesn't" Rei frowned and stared at the blank TV screen.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Now let's get going before we're late to class." Haruhi dried her off on the kitchen towel and walked into the living room. Rei nodded standing up and grabbing her book bag. Haruhi picked up hers as well and went out the front door. Rei frowned.

'_I have a really bad feeling about today...fuck'_ Rei groaned and followed Haruhi out the door locking it behind her.

* * *

"You believe that Rei is becoming a bad influence on the students of Ouran Academy?"

"Yes, I believe that it is in the school's best interest to remove him from the school"

"Where are you getting your facts from? Have you observed these so called 'negative changes' in the students supposedly brought on by my daughter?"

"Well...no I have not personally seen- wait. Did you say daughter?"

"Of course I said daughter, who else goes to your school under the name of Hiroshima, Rei?!"

"Our records show that Hiroshima, Rei is a male"

"I'm sorry, can you _please _repeat yourself?"

"Our records here show that Hiroshima, Rei is in fact a male"

"I see. Thank you for bringing that to my attention. Do you know what time classes begin?"

"They have already begun- however, we haven't yet come to a verdict-"

"Thank you for your time. I'd like to inform you that Hiroshima, Rei will be removed from this school at once. What classroom is she in?"

"2-A. I understand. I will remove Hiroshima-san from Ouran immediately."

"Good day, Suoh-san"

"Good day, Hiroshima Hana-san"

* * *

"What's your problem Rei-chan?" Hikaru asked leaning closer to her desk.

"Nothing, now pay attention"

"Are you sure because you seem really tense" Kaoru leaned in on her other side.

"I said it was nothing no-" the classroom door swung open and a woman around 5'9" stepped in. Long brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and brown eyes narrowed dangerously as she observed the classroom. Rei's heart stopped as she stood abruptly.

"Mother?!" the twins' eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm pulling you from Ouran. We leave now, so gather your things." with those parting words Rei's mother turned on her heel and left the classroom. Haruhi stood and put a hand on Rei's shoulder, only to have it shrugged off.

"I guess this is 'good bye'. I'll miss you Haruhi" Rei gave her best friend a bitter smile and left the classroom.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Rei? Where are you going?"

"Sit down you two" Haruhi's voice was cold as she spoke to the twins.

"What?"

"You're just going to let her leave?"

"There's nothing you can do now sit down before you cause an even bigger scene." Haruhi turned away from them and looked back to the front of the class, holding back the emotions that were threatening to crumble her well made façade.

* * *

"Where's Rei?" Kyouya asked as a somber Haruhi walked through the doors of the Third Floor Music Room.

"Gone" she whispered

"Good, I told her I'd get her kicked out" Tamaki smiled triumphantly. "Now that that he's gone you'll no longer be seduced and tricked by him-"

"Shut up!" Haruhi screamed, her tears finally breaking past the mask. "You're a fucking idiot!" Haruhi fell to the floor sobbing. Kyouya rushed towards her and pulled her into a hug.

"What do you mean 'gone'? I thought that you two lived together"

"Lived together?!"

"Her mother...she took her during class"

"What do you mean 'she'? Don't you mean 'he'?"

"Her mother? Why would her mother pull her out?"

"She probably found out that she was cross dressing." Haruhi hiccupped. Hikaru and Kaoru slid through the doors looking glum as ever. Haruhi glanced up at them and shook her head sadly. Hikaru clenched his fist.

"Damn it!" he screamed, whirling to face Tamaki. "This is all your fault! It's your fault that she's gone!" Kaoru held onto his brother's arm to keep him from leaping onto Tamaki.

"What is all of your guys' problem? I did you a favor by getting rid of that cretin!" Tamaki stumbled back when a fist made contact with his face. His eyes widened in shock as he stared at Haruhi.

"You didn't do anyone a favor! You just sent my BEST friend away! I don't know if I'll ever see her again! If anyone is a cretin it's you" Haruhi sent him a disgusted look and sprinted from the room.

"Haruhi! Wait Haruhi!" Tamaki cried after her. "What did I do wrong?" he clutched his head in his hands and tears slowly fell from his closed eyes.

* * *

"What on earth were you thinking?" Hana screamed at her daughter. "Are you trying to disgrace this family? Are you so primitive that you can't even follow my simple rules?! You are an embarrassment! If you think that you'll ever be able to make a decision on your own-you're wrong! From now on you will be watched 24/7 and you will be home schooled. We will restart your etiquette classes and put you into the modeling business. Oh...and you're moving with me to Spain"

"What? You've got to be kidding be! Mother you can't do this to me-"

"Wrong! I can and I will. You have deliberately gone against my rules and thus you shall be punished. Now, I've already had your things taken from your apartment so were heading directly to the airport." Rei looked at her mother in horror. She fumbled with her bag and grabbed her cell phone. Her mother rolled her eyes snatching the phone form her hands.

"I almost forgot to mention. You are to have absolutely no contact with any of your _friends_" her mother spat out tossing the phone from the window. Rei gasped as her cell phone shattered to pieces.

'_Dammit...I'm so sorry Haruhi. Kaoru, Hikaru I'll miss you so much. I really liked you. I could almost say that it was love- but it's my fault that we were separated. This is all my fault. Please forgive me Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru...'_ Rei stared at her lap willing her tears away. She would not show weakness in front of her mother.

* * *

**Please don't hate me...review and tell me what you think. Reviews make me happy and encourage me to write faster...hint hint. Lol Review!!!**


	23. Chapter 22 Missing

**Okay~ so I'm graduating in about 2 months and i'm super nervous and bussy right now-BUT i'm still going to try an post these chapters as soon as possible, yeah? Yeah. So...please read, hopefully enjoy, and review. **

**Oh! Before i forget...when she's in Spain the reason the talking is in a different font and stuff is because they're talking in Spanish.**

* * *

As soon as Rei exited the plane she was blinded by lights. Spanish reporters had filled up the majority of the terminal attempting to get her photo. She frowned as she struggled to understand them. Though she spoke the language fluently she still had a hard time keeping up. Her mother bumped into her shoulder as she walked past her and towards the awaiting limo. Rei made to follow her but was stopped by a body guard.

"_**You will be taken in a different vehicle.**_" Rei nodded mutely and followed the body guard to a small black car. She got in on the passengers side as he climbed into the front seat.

"_**I didn't know that body guards were allowed to drive as well"**_ Rei said, glancing at the man beside her. He laughed and shook his head.

"_**I'm not a body guard, I'm your driver. I'm under strict orders not to take you anywhere without the permission of your mother."**_ Rei scowled.

"_**Figures that bitch would do something like that"**_

"_**Whoa...why the hatred?"**_

"_**Didn't you know? She pulled me out in the middle of class and told me that I was leaving Japan, I wouldn't be allowed to have any contact with my friends, would be watched 24/7, and would go into the modeling business"**_ Rei huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"_**I'm sure she did it with the best interests at heart"**_

"_**You say that...but do you believe your own words?"**_ Rei raised an expectant eyebrow.

"_**Honestly? No. But I thought that it might cheer you up a bit"**_

"_**Oh~. You know what would really cheer me up?"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**You turning around and letting me get on a flight back to Japan."**_ the body guard/driver laughed again and shook his head.

"_**Sorry...no can do."**_

"_**By the way. What's your name? Or I could give you a name of my own. You look like a Chuck..."**_

"_**My name is Carlos. What? Don't give me that look, I'm serious." **_Rei continued to give him a disbelieving look.

"_**Really? I mean it's just so...native"**_ Rei frowned, causing Carlos to laugh again.

"_**Well we're here. I'm sorry about you being taken away from your friends, but Spain isn't all that bad. Come talk to me if you ever need to talk...no matter the subject okay?"**_ Rei smiled and nodded.

"_**Okay. Thanks Carlos, I really appreciate it"**_

"_**No problem"**_ Rei climbed out of the car and waved 'bye' to Carlos. She turned back to the large house in front of her and began her trek up the stairs.

* * *

"What do you mean he was a she?" Tamaki frowned still not grasping the reality of the situation. Kyouya sighed and faced Tamaki with a frown of his own.

"Hiroshima, Rei is a girl; she always has been. She's been lying to you since she entered the school-"

"But the records stated that Rei was a boy- a _**boy**_" Tamaki stressed.

"Well she obviously lied and got away with it. Trust me she's a girl, it was confirmed when she was at the hospital." Kyouya shook his head and stared outside. They were in the music room that had been used as the setting for many of their Host Club events. It had been two weeks since Rei had been taken away by her mother and the club and been temporarily closed due to the lack of hosts. Kaoru, Haruhi, and Hikaru hadn't showed up since the 'kidnapping'. Many of the customers were distraught and confused and didn't show up either.

"How is Haruhi?" Tamaki asked looking over at his friend.

"At home...Ranka-san is attempting to console her, but she hasn't left her room at all- except to use the bathroom" Kyouya glanced back at Tamaki and saw the pain etched onto his features.

"And the twins?"

"I haven't heard anything from them at all. It's almost as if they dropped off of the face of the earth. They must have really liked Rei" Kyouya sent a pointed glance at the blonde. Tamaki groaned.

"I did a _really_ bad thing didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did. But considering the circumstances and lack of facts that you had, all of the blame cannot be placed on you."

"Has Rei contacted you? Is she okay with being taken away from Haruhi? If she really cared wouldn't she have at least called her or something?! Why am I getting the blame when she obviously doesn't care!!!" Tamaki cried clutching his head. Kyouya frowned.

'_Why hasn't she contacted anyone? Haruhi would have been the first person she called...but Ranka-san said that Haruhi hasn't received any calls. Maybe she's been cut off...'_ Kyouya sighed again and walked towards the double doors at the front of the room.

"It's time to go Tamaki. I'll talk to you on Monday." Kyouya promptly turned on his heel and exited the room, leaving Tamaki to his own devices.

* * *

Rei sat straight-backed and watched the performance before her. She was required to attend one of these stupid performances once a week. She sighed allowed her thoughts to drift. Starting from when she first came back to Japan...her first time being a host...the prank war with the twins...going to the hospital...her first kiss with Kaoru...her first kiss with Hikaru which followed soon after Kaoru's...seeing Taka and Sai again...tricking Tamaki with the so called 'teleportation door'...seeing her mom appear in her classroom...the look of utter shock and betrayal on Haruhi's face as she left the room...the look of confusion and anger that covered both Hikaru's and Kaoru's faces...the torturous flight to Spain in which she was forced to listen to her mother constantly berate her...her first night in Spain...the hours that she spent crying. Rei was pulled from her thoughts as applause filled the room. She respectfully began to clap her hands as the performers took a final bow. She slowly stood and left the sitting balcony and went to her waiting car.

"_**Hey Carlos..."**_

"_**Hey...are you okay? You look pale"**_ Rei smiled faintly as Carlos placed a large hand on her forehead. _**"Aye mija... you're burning up"**_ he quickly pulled out of the parking stall and began the short trip back to the manor. _**"I'll call ahead so that they can check on you right when you get there okay? Rei? Rei?"**_ Carlos cursed and sped up. Rei had passed out in her seat and was shaking.

* * *

"Hikaru?"

"Hmmm?"

"What do you think she's doing right now?"

"I don't know..."

"............I really miss her"

"Yeah...me too" the twins fell into another painful silence. They hadn't left their room since Rei had left for Spain. "Do you think that she misses us?" Hikaru asked rolling onto his side to look at his brother.

"I hope so" Kaoru replied looking at his twin's tear stained face, matching his own face streaked with dried tears. "I...I think that I...that I...love her" Hikaru's eyes widened and he sat up a little.

"Really? Then I guess we really must be identical...because I think that I love her too" Kaoru smiled bitterly and wrapped his arms around Hikaru. Tears began to leak from behind their eyelids once more as they thought about all of the times they had spent with Rei.

* * *

**Yep yep...the twins love her...and i'll love you if you review! :D**


	24. Chapter 23 Live

**Hi hi! Due to all of the fantastic reviews, i was inspired and wrote more. This chapter (in my opinion) is a little boring but it leads to the next chapter which (hopefully) won't be boring. Please enjoy and review...i think that this is my fastest update. :D**

* * *

The Spanish doctor packed his medical utensils away and turned to the maids that stood dutifully by Rei's bed.

"_**From what I can tell this is do to over exerting herself and a large amount of stress. However I'm more worried about her physical than mental health. When was the last time she has eaten anything?"**_ the doctor faced the maids with a curious look upon his face.

"_**Honestly? We haven't seen her eat anything since she arrived. Always said that she was never hungry-"**_

"_**She did eat once though! One her 4**__**th**__** night here, but she threw it up minutes later. We thought that the food just wasn't to her liking." **_The other maid explained after cutting off the first maid. The doctor shook his head.

"_**If what you're saying is true then I believe that she may be facing the beginning symptoms of anorexia. Has anything traumatic happened to her recently? Anything that could explain this change in her eating habits?"**_

"_**Well...we really can't say." **_

"_**If it can help Miss Rei then I believe that even the smallest most insignificant facts may be of a great help"**_

"_**Well...from what we've heard. Her mother flew to Japan and forcefully removed her from her school, and flew her to Spain, she's not allowed to speak to any of her friends or have contact with anyone not approved by her mother, and she is watched 24 hours a day, 7 days a week"**_ the maid looked down shamefully, when the doctor sent her an angry look.

"_**It's no wonder this hasn't happened sooner! Isolated from her friends, moved to a new place, no privacy! She's in her adolescent stage right now! She's discovering who she is as a person; she can't do that if she had no contact with anyone! Bring me her mother..."**_ the maids' eyes widened at the doctor's fierce order. The maid closer to the door quickly ran off in search of Hana.

"_**Um I think that it'd be best if you and Miss Hiroshima discuss this in a private office"**_ the remaining maid led the doctor from Rei's room and into an office not too far away.

Rei awoke to darkness, she felt dizzy even though she was lying down. She slowly moved to the edge of her bed and sat up. Her head began to pound and she nearly fell over from the nausea that washed over her. She gripped her covers and willed away the pain. She stood on shaky legs and hobbled into her bathroom using what ever she could as a crutch to keep her upright. She patted her hand along the wall in search for the light switch, finally reaching it she flipped it up. She groaned and snapped her eyes shut as light flooded the immediate area. Slowly opening her eyes she looked at her reflection. Her hair was matted, her eyes sunken in with dark bruise like bags beneath them- probably due to lack of sleep, she felt like she had lost a lot of weight but from what she could tell she looked the same- if not a bit haggard. She turned on the water faucet and splashed her face with cold water. She heard her bedroom door open and slowly exited the bathroom.

"You look fine to me" Rei frowned as her mother stood before.

"I am fine, no need to worry- not that you would anyway" she muttered the last part turning her head away. Her mother turned to the fairly old man next to her, probably about fifty years old or so and spoke.

"_**You heard it yourself she's fine. Now if you'd like to get paid I suggest that you not question my ethics."**_ Her mother turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

"_**Are you really okay?"**_ the old man asked her.

"_**Of course. I'm not sick nor am I diseased"**_ Rei frowned wondering who this strange man before her was. He sighed and nodded.

"_**Very well...but you need to eat. No matter how hard life is for you, you need to survive-to live- that way, you can enjoy the forever promising future"**_ the old man gave her a short wave and left her room leaving her speechless.

'_I need to live, huh? Haruhi? Hikaru? Kaoru? Would you hate me if I lived? If I went on as if everything is fine? Although I still miss you and would continue to miss you...would you hate me? Or better yet, would you forgive me?'_ Rei sighed and walked over to her bed. She would make the best of her time here. She would prove to her mother her worth...and she would find a way to go back to Japan.

* * *

Haruhi sighed and sat up on her bed. It had been 6 weeks since Rei had left with her mother and Haruhi had yet to return to school; having all of her work sent home.

'_Gone...and there was nothing I could do to stop it...Rei, my friend. I feel as though I've failed you, yet at the same time I feel like you've betrayed my trust. You said that you'd stay in Japan. You said that you wouldn't leave...yet you're gone, without a trace, without a word of explanation, without contacting me afterward...What am I to think? Is it me who failed? Or you who betrayed? I'm lost, and you're not here to rescue me- to lead me in the right direction- to take me out of this fucking labyrinth! How could you do this to me? Do you even care? I miss you so much...you're the only one that gets me, the only one that truly cares...well not the only one but- you get the idea. I've obviously lost my mind. Thinking to you as though you'll magically respond'_ Haruhi swung her legs over the side of her old bed and stood. She dearly missed the home that she and Rei shared earlier that school year, but it wasn't the same without her. _'I can't take this any longer Rei! I want to see you again I miss you!' _Haruhi shuffled through her clothes drawer and began to pack a small bag; she rushed back and forth between her bedroom and the bathroom grabbing everything that she needed. Ranka watched her with a frown, flipping his phone open to inform Kyouya of her sudden change in behavior.

Haruhi stood before the Hitachiin mansion trying to catch her breath. The gates opened and she quickly walked up to the front door. She knocked three times and waited until one of the butlers answered.

"May I help you?"

"I need to speak to Hikaru and Kaoru"

"I'm sorry but they are not seeing anyone at the moment"

"You don't understand it's urgent!"

"I'm sorry miss. Maybe another day perhaps." The butler began to close the door.

"Wait! NO!!! KAORU! HIKARU! LET ME IN! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU- IT'S ABOUT REI" Haruhi was pushed back and the door slammed in her face. "Dammit" she cursed glancing around.

'_Now what'll I do?-'_ Haruhi gasped as the door behind her swung open.

"Haruhi" the twins chorused, their voices monotone.

"Can I come inside? I have something I want to discuss with you" the twin's eyed her small bag curiously and allowed her to enter.

* * *

**So~...opinions? I hope that you at least semi-enjoyed this chapter. Please review and inspire me some more!!! lol ;P**


	25. Chapter 24 Soon

**I am sorry. I know that it's been forever since i last updated and i'm sure that this isn't what you were expecting. This chapter is super short, but i didn't want to put too much in it so i ended up putting a lot less. I'm sorry. Please review.**

* * *

"Are you serious?" Kaoru was shocked.

"Extremely. I really miss her and I want her back, I know that you guys miss her too."

"Okay, we'll take care of everything."

"If everything goes well we can leave tomorrow morning." Hikaru let a small smile grace his features as he called in one of the maids to bring their laptop. Kaoru and Haruhi also gave a small smile knowing that very soon, they'd be seeing a loved one.

* * *

Rei's hips swung from side to side as she sashayed down the catwalk. Her dress flowed around her as she turned; she threw a smirk at the cameras and strutted back to the dressing room. She sighed and plopped down on her special chair.

"_**Hey girl! I haven't seen you in ages!"**_

"_**Ages?"**_ Rei laughed and shook her head. _**"I just saw you yesterday!"**_

"_**And what a long time to be parted!"**_ Rei rolled her eyes at the designer's antics. He smiled and patted her knee. _**"Listen to me alright Rei?"**_ Rei nodded and waited for him to continue. _**"You are one of the best models I've ever seen before and I've been in this industry for quite a few years in quite a few places. I don't want you to waste your talents or give up on this okay? I know that your mom forced you into doing this but I'm super happy or else I never would have met you! You're fantastic, so cheer up"**_

"_**What do you mean cheer up? I'm smiling silly"**_ Rei giggled as the designer, Frank, rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her.

"_**You know what I mean. Now hurry up and go home, you don't want to get swarmed by the paparazzi do you?"**_

"_**No~" **_Rei shook her head and hopped off of her chair. She waved bye to Frank and head into one of the changing cubicles to change her clothes.

* * *

"Listen to me, Rei. You've just been given a wonderful opportunity and you're telling me that you want to turn it down?!"

"Yes, I have no intention of moving back to America. Although, it would provide me with a variety of opportunities, that's not what I want."

"Who cares about what you want? This isn't about you. This is about furthering the Hiroshima name in the fashion industry."

"Honestly I couldn't care less, Mother. You already forced me to move to Spain and now that I've adjusted and made friends here you want to send me off to America."

"You said that you liked America"

"Yes, yes. America's great and all but I don't want to live there"

"Well too bad, you leave in a week" Rei's eyes widened.

"A week?! You can't possibly be serious?"

"You know that I-"

RING. RING. RING.

Hana frowned and picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Hitachiin!"

"In Spain?"

"She would be honored."

"Yes, of course. I'll make all of the arrangements"

"Yes"

"Alright, good-bye"

Hana hung up the phone and looked up at her daughter.

"There's been a change in plans. Apparently Mrs. Hitachiin has become interested in you, and wants you to be her lead model in her upcoming show."

"Where?"

"Here in Spain of course. The show is in two weeks, so you'll go to America sometime after that. You are dismissed"

"Yes Mother" Rei bowed slightly and left the room. She power-walked upstairs and into her room. She quickly grabbed her laptop which one of her maids had snuck up to her. Her fingers danced across the keyboard as her eyes scanned the screen. She frowned when she saw the results. The soonest flight out of Spain and to Japan was in 11 days. That would have to do.

'_I'll be back soon'_ Rei smiled to herself and purchased the ticket.

* * *

"Alright. It's all been arranged. Is there anything else you need?" Mrs. Hitachiin looked at her sons and their friend.

"Yeah, we were planning on getting there a day or two early"

"So that we can scope out the place" the twins smirked.

"Very well I'll get you on a flight for...10 days from now." Haruhi grinned brightly, feeling the happier than she had in weeks.

* * *

**This is kind of like a transitional chapter so don't be angry. I'm starting on the next chapter so hopefully it'll be out soon. I hope you liked it...please review and tell me your thoughts! **


	26. Chapter 25 Okay

**Hi hi!!! Sorry for the wait. This is still a transitioning chapter kind of but not really. If that makes sense. Anyways! I hope you like it, and don't forget to review! (It makes me happy) :D**

* * *

The next 11 days dragged on for Rei but soon enough the day arrived. Rei grabbed her backpack and glanced around to see if she had missed anything. Seeing nothing she opened her window and climbed down the terrace. She slowly jogged towards Carlos.

"_**Hey are you ready?"**_ Rei asked as she approached him.

"_**Yeah"**_ Carlos sighed and shook his head. _**"I'm gonna lose my job for this"**_ Rei laughed and climbed into the car.

"_**I'll just hire you for something else"**_ Rei shrugged as Carlos sat down in the driver's seat.

"_**Do you think that they'll be surprised? Your friends I mean."**_ Carlos asked glancing at her, as they drove through the gates of the huge mansion.

"_**Hopefully...I just hope that they're not mad at me. I've been looking forward to this day forever and it'll suck if they're mad at me."**_ Rei frowned and wrung her hands.

"_**Well, you said that they're crazy and stupid right?"**_

"_**Yeah, what's that got to do with anything?"**_

"_**Well...maybe they're crazy and stupid enough to forgive you for something that wasn't your fault."**_ Rei laughed.

"_**Well aren't you the lady charmer"**_ Carlos laughed and shook his head.

"_**Hurry up and put your hat on, we're almost there"**_ Carlos turned away from Rei to try and hide his blush.

"_**Awww...you're embarrassed. How cute~"**_

"_**Shut up!" **_Rei laughed and stepped out of the car.

"_**Are you sure that you don't want me to find you a lady friend?"**_

"_**You know that I'm married"**_

"_**Yeah, I know. But I also knew that it'd make you blush harder"**_ Rei burst into a fit of giggles and ran from the car before Carlos could say anything.

* * *

Rei pulled down the front of her hat as she passed a group of paparazzi. She gave them a wary glance and walked towards the ticket counter.

"_**Hi, how may I help you?"**_ the lady sitting behind the counter asked trying to get a better look at Rei's face.

"_**I'm getting on a flight to Japan"**_

"_**Oh, I'm sorry it's already been filled to the maximum capacity."**_

"_**I bought a ticket ahead of time"**_

"_**Oh! Well then, may I see your passport?"**_ Rei reached into her bag and pulled out her passport, and handed it to the lady. _**"Ah yes, here you are. I'm sorry but we're not allowed to let minors onto this plane without parental consent."**_

"_**Which flight can I get on without parental consent?"**_ the lady gave her a strange look before typing something into her computer.

"_**Well...there's a flight to Beijing, China that you can take, and then catch a flight to Japan from there."**_

"_**I'll take it"**_ the lady nodded and cancelled her original flight, switching it to Beijing, China instead. The lady handed Rei her new ticket and smiled.

"_**Here you go. And you may want to be careful. There are a lot of paparazzi here today. Apparently the kids of a super famous designer are going to be arriving soon"**_ Rei thanked the lady for warning her and walked towards the new terminal.

'_I wonder whose kids they are. Oh well it's none of my business-oh! It looks like they've arrived'_ Rei looked at the huge crowd that gathered to her left. The paparazzi were shouting things in Japanese and... _'Japanese? Why would they?'_ Rei slowly approached the crowd and tried to look over the heads of the people in front of her. Her eyes caught a flash of orange hair and without another thought she pushed her way through the crowd.

"_**Excuse me. Sorry. Excuse me"**_ Rei managed to finally get to the front and froze. _'That's not them'_ dejectedly she pushed her way out of the crowd and headed back towards her terminal. She sat down on a bench and sighed.

'_There's no way that they'd come all the way to Spain. They're probably still mad at me. Dammit! Why'd it have to turn out this way? Why? Is it so hard to just let me be happy, without something fucking it up?'_ Rei groaned and clutched her head. She looked up and saw a plane pulling up. _'Probably the plane to Japan that I'm supposed to be taking. Wait...how could that have been Hikaru and Kaoru when the plane from Japan hasn't even arrived yet? Kami-sama I'm losing my mind. Do I so desperately miss them that every time I turn a corner I hope to see them? Yes. I miss Haruhi too. I just want to see them. I miss my sister, Haruhi. I miss my...what are they to me exactly? I know that we confessed to each other...but we never agreed that we would be dating. I'm not dating Kaoru, and I'm not dating Hikaru. So...what do I call them? We're not lovers...although I've kissed them both. That's all that we've done- well there was some groping involved, but it was harmless. They call me their __**toy**__ but that's just playful...right? What if they really are just playing with me? NO!!! Why am I doing this? Why am I second guessing myself? Why am I accusing them of something that I have no proof of? Argh! I'm so nervous. What will I say to them once I return? What can I say to make them forgive me? I need to calm down. Deep breaths...in...out...in....out....in...-'_

"Are you okay?"

* * *

Haruhi's eye's widened as she got another helping of fancy tuna.

"This stuff is really good" she smiled at the twins.

"I think you've enough Haruhi" Kaoru smirked. Haruhi shot him a glare and turned away.

"I'm so nervous...what are we going to do once we see her?" Hikaru asked turning to his younger brother.

"Well I know what I'm going to do" Kaoru smiled.

"What?"

"I'm going to hug her as tight as I can...well maybe not as tight as I can...but as tight as she can handle." Hikaru chuckled.

"That sounds like a great idea"

"That's because it is" Kaoru stuck out his tongue, happy that he'd finally be able to see her again.

"Do you think that she'll be mad at us?" the twins both looked at Haruhi, who had set down her chopsticks, and was staring out the window.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru frowned.

"I mean...all this time I've been feeling sorry for myself, what if she's been feeling just as bad as we have? What if she's mad because we never even tried to call her or get a hold of her...what if she's moved on?" Haruhi turned her head and stared at the twins sadly. "You don't think that she'll hate us right?"

"No. I don't think that she'll hate us. However, she may think that we hate her. I'm not sure how her mind works but she may be blaming herself for everything that's happened. But no, I don't think that she'll hate us" Kaoru answered gazing down at his hands.

"Kaoru's right. If anything she'll want to apologize and we'll just have to hug her and tell her that there's no reason to be sorry." Haruhi let a small smile grace her face.

"_**Attention passengers, we are about to land..."**_

* * *

Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru exited the plane and walked into the airport.

"So where do we go from here?" Hikaru asked.

"We're supposed to find our driver and then...Haruhi? Where are you going?" Kaoru and Hikaru jogged after her to see her standing in front of someone. Haruhi frowned.

"Are you okay?"

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Lol. See, see ,see...it's a kind of not really transitional chapter. Please review and you're welcome to give me ideas for the next chapter! :D REVIEWS~**


	27. Chapter 26 Sorry

**HI!!! I'm sorry it took so long to update but this is _hopefully_ the moment you've been waiting for. (I hope). Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!!!**

* * *

Rei froze. She knew that voice. How could she not? Slowly she looked up from beneath her hat. Her eyes widened, mirroring the other girl's expression. Instantly a watery smile was on her face and they were hugging each other.

"I'm so sorry, Haruhi. I'm so sorry. I missed you so much" Rei cried clinging to Haruhi. Haruhi let out a shaky laugh as tears fell down her face.

"There's nothing to be sorry for" Rei smiled, and her eyes caught a glimpse of orange. She pulled away from Haruhi and looked over her friend's shoulder. The twins stood not 5 feet away staring in shock. A sob ripped through her as they ran towards her pulling her into a tight twin sandwich. (That's when they both hug her at the same time).

"Rei...I've missed you so much"

"I'm useless without you"

Rei's body shook as more sobs racked through her. Haruhi frowned.

"I'm still here you know" she pouted. Rei pulled her into the hug and she laughed happily.

"Just like old times" Rei also laughed and pulled away from the three of them.

"I wanted to call. I really did but my mom wouldn't give me access to anything that could be used as communication and I was watched constantly. Please forgive me" Rei gave them a pleading stare only to be in the twins' arms again.

"It's not your fault."

"There was nothing you could do"

"There's nothing to forgive you for"

"Just be happy that we're here now, yeah?"

Rei nodded into their chests and giggled.

"Wait...what're you all doing here" she asked pulling away from them and taking a few steps back.

"We're here for the Fashion Show" Haruhi said stepping forward. "The twins' mother was nice enough to set this up for us"

"We saw you modeling Rei-"

"-it was amazing" Kaoru smiled and pulled her into another hug.

"I can't believe that you would set something this huge up, just to see me" Rei sniffed.

"We'd do anything for you Rei" Hikaru said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry that I left. I should've put up more of a fight" Rei apologized stepping towards her friend.

"It's okay. I knew that there was nothing you could do in that situation without something getting out of hand." Haruhi smiled and the girls shared another embrace.

RING RING RING

Rei frowned and pulled out her work only phone. Only two people could contact her through that phone. She pulled it out and flipped it open.

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**Hey, Carlos"**_

"_**No, not yet why?"**_

"_**Are you serious?!"**_

"_**What did you tell her?"**_

"_**The bathroom where?"**_

"_**Um...tell her that you took me out for ice-cream"**_

"_**I'm not getting on it after all"**_

"_**You'll see. Are you still parked outside?"**_

"_**Aw~. You're so cute"**_ Rei laughed and hung up the phone.

"Come on. It's time to go."

"Go where?" Hikaru asked throwing an arm over her shoulder.

"You'll see now let's hurry"

* * *

"_**Hi, Carlos. I need you to call the airport and have my luggage sent back to the mansion and I need you to cancel my flight"**_ Rei spoke quickly as she pulled the car door open. Carlos nodded and looked behind her curiously. _**"I'll introduce you all once we're driving"**_ Rei gestured to Haruhi and her somethings, before they all climbed into the car.

"Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, this is my driver and friend Carlos. _**Carlos, these are my friends Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru"**_ Rei named them off in the order they were sitting and turned back around. _**"They can only speaking Japanese **_and he can only speak Spanish"

"That's really weird."

"What's really weird?"

"You keep switching languages, I'm getting confused."

"Too much for your puny brain to handle?" Rei laughed as Carlos pulled into the parking lot of an ice-cream place.

"What if it is?" Hikaru challenged.

"Well then, that sucks for you. Now let's go buy some ice-cream!" Rei smiled and got out of the car. _**"Do you want something too?"**_ Carlos tapped his chin lightly before nodding and getting out of the car.

"Holy crap!"

"He looks more like a body guard-"

"-than a driver" the twins shouted taking a few steps back. Rei just shook her head as Carlos looked at them strangely.

"So where are you guys going to be staying?" Rei asked as they all sat in a nearby park.

"At the Plaza del Sol" Haruhi said between licks of her ice-cream cone.

"Oh! That's really close to where I live"

"We know" the twins smirked, wrapping their arms around her.

"That's a little creepy" Rei said making a face causing Haruhi to laugh.

"I've missed you so much Reina"

"I've missed you a hugely large ton of a lot, 'Ruhi" Rei smiled.

"Reina?" Hikaru frowned.

"Yeah, it's my full name"

"Now that I think about it, doesn't that mean "queen" in Spanish?"

"No, that's Reyna"

"What's the difference?"

"The spelling" Rei laughed. Kaoru frowned and pulled her into his chest.

"I love you" Rei looked up at him with wide eyes before smiling.

"I know"

"What? Hey! You were supposed to say it back!" Rei laughed and stood up.

"Well I didn't so eh" she stuck out her tongue. Kaoru jumped to his feet and chased after her.

"Get back here you little-"

"Way to forget about me!" Hikaru shouted also getting up and chasing after the pair. Haruhi frowned and looked at Carlos who seemed to be in his own little world.

"_**Hi, Carlos. How are you, today?"**_ Haruhi smiled. Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"_**I'm good, and yourself?"**_ Haruhi's smile brightened, when she realized that he understood her.

"_**Very good, thank you"**_ Carlos chuckled and spooned more ice-cream into his mouth.

"Save me Haruhi!" Rei laughed tackling her to the ground. Haruhi let out a small yelp as they tumbled to the ground.

"Awww. You killed my ice-cream"

"It's okay, there wasn't that much left anyways" Rei smirked causing Haruhi to roll her eyes.

"DOG PILE!!!" Hikaru and Kaoru jumped on top of the petite girls with a shout. Carlos' eyes widened and instantly he was lifting the twins off of the poor girls.

"_**Are you okay?"**_

"_**I'm in a bit of pain but other than that I'm fine.**_ How about you Haruhi? Are you okay?"

"I'm good" Carlos helped the girls to their feet and glared at Kaoru and Hikaru who now looked extremely guilty.

"_**We should get going, your mother is going to call soon and it'd be best if you were home"**_ Carlos said massaging his temples.

"_**Okay, can you drop my friends off at their hotel?"**_ Rei asked.

"_**Sure, which one is it?"**_

"_**The Plaza del Sol"**_

"_**Okay"**_

"Hey, I have to head home now, but I can drop you off at your hotel." Rei turned to Haruhi and the twins.

"Alright, can we see you tomorrow?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, probably not. I have to go to a couple of photo shoots, and then I have to attend a play of some sort"

"What about the day after?" Kaoru pressed.

"Runway show in Barcelona"

"And the day after?"

"The big fashion show that _you_ set up" Rei laughed. "I'll see you there right?"

"Of course. It's our clothes that you'll be wearing." Kaoru smirked.

"What do you mean? Wait..._you_ designed the clothes?" Rei's eyes widened.

"Of course we did. We also got a great team to get them all ready in time" Hikaru smirked.

"Right well, we best be off-"

"-lest we be late" Haruhi finished Rei's sentence and the twins started laughing. "You really are the only one who can say that and not be made fun of" Rei giggled.

"Let's go"

* * *

**Yay! They've been reunited...kind of. I've got a bit of writer's block as to what to do next so suggestions are always appreciated...REVIEW!!!**


	28. Chapter 27 Aware

**Hey! I would have written this sooner but something fantastic happened. A few years ago I lost a few of my notebooks when I moved. In these notebooks were filled with a story that I was absolutely in love with and I was really depressed when I couldn't find them. Now for the fantastic news.........I FOUND THEM!!! I was so happy that I started typing up some of the chapters (I'm on chapter 12 so far) and yeah...I completely forgot about this story. But luckily someone sent me a review and I was like "Oh my geez! I can't believe I haven't written the next chapter yet!" So then I wrote the next chapter and here it is. I'm thinking of posting the story I found after I finish this one. I hope you enjoy, I'm sorry for the long A/N and please review!!! :D**

* * *

"Tamaki...do you realize what time it is?" Kyouya growled sitting up on his bed.

"Yes, I do but...I really wanna apologize to Haruhi; in person" Tamaki said sitting down on Kyouya's bed and twiddling his fingers together. Kyouya sighed and picked up his glasses from his bedside table.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible" Kyouya said wiping invisible lint from his lenses.

"What do you mean that won't be possible???" Tamaki screamed standing up. Kyouya put on his glasses and turned to look at Tamaki.

"Apparently Haruhi left about a week ago, with a packed bag-"

"And you didn't find it necessary to tell me?!!!"

"No"

"Where is she?!"

"Probably in Spain"

"Spain? She's gone to see Rei?!" Tamaki frowned.

"It would appear so"

"But she doesn't have a passport!"

"Actually she does. Hikaru and Kaoru got her one"

"What?! Why did they get her one? I could've done that!"

"They got her one because they've gone with her"

"How did you not find a reason to tell me this?!" Tamaki screamed pulling at his hair. Kyouya merely shrugged and dragged himself out of bed. "So Haruhi left with those two scoundrels to Spain and you didn't tell me? Do you know what evil that they're capable of?"

"Yes I am aware, Tamaki."

"Well if you're so _aware_ then you should no that we're getting on the next plane to Spain!!!" Tamaki yelled. "Now get ready!"

* * *

The next two days passed in a blur and before Rei knew it, it was time for the fashion show.

"Hurry up now, Reina. You don't want to be late" Hana snapped dragging Rei out of her limo. Rei sighed and hurried in after her mother. Instantly she was swept into the back and was put into hair and make-up.

"I'll be in the front row with Hitachiin-san, so I expect you to be flawless." Hana hissed, walking away. Rei rolled her eyes and allowed the make-up artist to begin.

"_**Reyna! My darling! You look so beautiful!"**_ Rei looked up at the mirror and saw Frank standing behind her.

"_**Frank? What are you doing here?" **_Rei laughed.

"_**I received a special invite"**_

"_**Really? Are you sure you didn't just sneak in?"**_ Rei asked poking his side lightly.

"_**Oh shush"**_ Frank chuckled. _**"Well I should go before I get caught. I'll see you later darling"**_ they hugged briefly and Frank slipped out the back door.

"Rei!" Rei turned to see Haruhi standing between the twins.

"Haruhi? What are you doing? You can't be back here!"

"Why not?"

"My mother will recognize you"

"What? But then- what about..."

"Crap, uh~. Hide in the changing room there, no one uses them"

"Why don't they use it?" Haruhi asked frowning.

"Why would they? We have to make fast wardrobe changes we don't have time to go into a little changing room" Rei giggled. "Hurry before someone sees you. You'll still be able to see the show, there's a monitor in there" Haruhi nodded, gave Rei a hug and went into the changing room. A small click signified that she had locked the door behind her.

"Who was that?" Hikaru hissed, spinning Rei to face him.

"Who was who?" Rei frowned, slapping his hands off of her shoulders.

"That guy you were getting so friendly with before we showed up" Kaoru clarified icily.

"Frank?"

"Oh Frank" they mocked simultaneously. Rei rolled her eyes.

"He's another fashion designer that I've worked with."

"So why was he so touchy?"

"You're ours"

"First off, he was not touchy. Second off, I'm yours? Since when? And thirdly, he's gay"

"He was touchy"

"And you know since when"

"I've got to get ready for the show, you retards" Rei sighed, walking away.

"Oh no you don't" the twins pulled her back, causing her to fall into them. "Not with out a hug~" they snickered.

"Oh fine" Rei turned and gave them each a quick hug. "Happy?"

"No"

"But it'll do for now"

* * *

"Alright Kyouya, I've made a list of all possible places Rei and Haruhi could be located." Tamaki shoved a list into Kyouya's hands and looked at him with bright eyes.

"They're not in any of these places" Kyouya rolled his eyes and tossed the now crumbled paper into the nearest trash bin in their hotel room.

"How would you know?!" Tamaki yelled grabbing the crinkled paper from the trash. Kyouya shrugged and turned on the TV.

"_**Hello, I'm Priscilla Moreno and I'm live in front of the Center of Angels. In just half an hour, the fashion show of a lifetime will begin. The lead model is none other than Reina Hiroshima! Her popularity has grown exponential in such a short amount of time. The designer of the fashion is the owner of Hitachiin Design. If all goes well Reina will shoot to the top of the Model Hierarchy and become an international supermodel! Wait we've just got new information. The designer is not the owner of Hitachiin Design but her two sons! This is definitely going down in fashion show history!"**_

"What's she saying?" Tamaki frowned. "I heard Rei's name a few times, is she going to be there?"

"Yes, she's the lead model" Kyouya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and pulled out his cell phone.

"We have to get in!!!"

"Will you shut up? I need to make a phone call"

* * *

Rei was changing into her last outfit when the twins walked up to her.

"What are you two doing here?" Rei questioned lifting her arms so that the assistants could put on the tricky black belt.

"We're the designers"

"And designers always walk out with the best piece"

"And the best model" Hikaru smirked devilishly. Rei rolled her eyes and hurried over to the shoe rack and grabbed her heels.

"Wow...you look hot" Kaoru blushed as he voiced his thoughts, causing Rei to giggle. Her hair was styled into gentle waves that framed her face; her make-up was light yet stunning. She wore a magenta colored dress that had a v-neck line, and slight ruffles as the sleeves. It was synched at the waist allowing the bottom of the dress to flow gently to her mid thighs. An intricate and thick black belt was paired with it to add personality to the overall outfit. She wore a pair of black gladiator heels that came halfway up her calves.

"You don't look too bad yourself" she smiled at them.

"My lady" they bowed and held out an arm. Rei happily linked arms with the twins and waited on the sidelines until it was her turn to go out.

"_**And now the designers Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin"**_ the announcer, gestured to the stage and Kaoru, Rei, and Hikaru emerged. The crowd applauded as they walked down the runway. The twins waved and smirked, yet Rei remained expressionless as she was instructed. They reached the end of the runway and paused. Hikaru and Kaoru leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheeks. Rei's eyes widened slightly and the photographers went crazy. Rei spun on her heel, hiding a smile, and began to make her way back stage, followed by the twins who wrapped their arms around her waist.

* * *

Hana's hands clenched as she saw the twins kiss her daughter's cheeks.

"Wow...you're boys sure are daring" she commented stiffly.

"All in good fun" Mrs. Hitachiin smiled. (A/N: I couldn't find her real name anywhere...so yeah- sorry).

"Did they know her before this show, or are they this friendly with everyone?" Mrs. Hitachiin's eyes widened slightly.

"You mean you didn't know?" she gasped.

"Know what?" Hana's eyes narrowed into slits.

"That they're in the club together...the Host Club" Hana bolted up from her seat and stormed back stage. Mrs. Hitachiin instantly realized her mistake. "Oh, Mrs. Hiroshima! I think we should answer some of the public's questions" Mrs. Hitachiin gave Hana a pointed stare.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review!!!**


	29. Chapter 28 Escape

**HI!!! This chapter is really short, but hopefully I'll get the next chapter out sooner to make up for it. Oh! One of my reviewers asked what the story I found was about. It's actually a Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic, so I'm not sure if you guys will be interested in it or not. Anyways! I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review! :D**

* * *

Haruhi frowned when she heard three knocks on the dressing room door. She looked up at the screen and saw that Rei was no longer on the stage. Smiling Haruhi opened the door, expecting to see her long time friend in front of her.

"What are you doing?" she yelled as she was grabbed by the shoulders and forced from the room. "Let go of me!" the captor covered a struggling Haruhi's mouth as they yanked her from the backstage area.

* * *

Rei knocked on the changing room door, still in her runway clothes.

"Haruhi? You can come out now. We need to leave" Rei frowned when she received no response. "Haruhi?" Rei turned the knob and the door swung open. Haruhi was gone.

"Rei let's go!" Kaoru began to pull Rei away from the dressing room.

"Haruhi is missing!"

"No she's not" Hikaru said jogging up to them. "Tono probably took her"

"What?" Neither of them responded and merely dragged her from the building. "What about the paparazzi?"

"What about them?" the twins shared identical smirks and lead her down the front steps and into a waiting limo.

Rei gasped when she saw who was in the limo.

"Haruhi! I thought something bad happened to you!" Rei jumped onto Haruhi and they shared a hug.

"You were amazing Rei!"

"I must agree." Kyouya nodded with a smirk.

"Was that a compliment?...Better yet, should I be scared?" she laughed when he directed a glare at her.

"Yes _Reina _that was quite the show" Tamaki bit out. Rei pulled away from Haruhi and sat back down.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't the dramatic King of the Host Club..." Rei drawled.

"I AM NOT DRAMATIC!!!"

"You do realize that we're sitting less than 5 feet apart, so there's no reason to yell, right?"

"Will you stop antagonizing me?"

"Will you stop acting like a jerk because Haruhi likes me in a way that she will never like you?" Rei snapped. Tamaki gasped.

"Take that back"

"No"

"Take it back"

"No"

"Take it back or I'll kick you out of this limo, right now!" Rei glanced out of the window and smirked.

"Fine, kick me out" the limo pulled to a stop and the driver turned around.

"We've arrived at the airport" Tamaki scowled and the five of them exited the vehicle.

"Let's hurry up to the jet before Rei's mother shows up" Kyouya said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Haruhi nodded and dragged Rei in front of the boys.

"Why'd you have to say that?" Haruhi hissed.

"Say what?" Rei frowned.

"That I would never like Tamaki the way that I like you"

"Because it's true"

"No it's not" Haruhi smacked Rei's arm.

"Are you saying that you wanna get into my pants?" Rei smirked raising an eyebrow.

"What? No, that's not what I meant"

"Now do you see what I mean?"

"You're such a bad person" Haruhi giggled understanding what Rei was getting at.

"What are you talking about" the twins shouted from behind them.

"Uh...monthly bleeding" Rei called back before turning to Haruhi. "I know that you're in love with Tamaki. It's all over your face. I can't say that I'm surprised that you chose him over Kyouya though"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if you married Kyouya you wouldn't know if your ideas were yours...or his" this comment sent the girls into a fit of laughter. A pair of arms draped themselves over the girls' shoulders.

"Somehow, I don't think that monthly bleeding can make you two laugh that hard" Kaoru chuckled at their shocked faces.

"Will you three hurry up?" an annoyed voice demanded. Kyouya glared at them and gestured towards the hanger that they were supposed to be heading to.

* * *

"_**What do you mean that she's gone?"**_

"_**I...she was pulled away by the two designers"**_ the frightened hair stylist stuttered. Hana cursed under her breath and rushed outside. She climbed into her limo and tapped the window that divided the driver from the passengers. The driver slid the window open and Hana gasped.

"_**What are you doing here?"**_

"_**Honestly, I'm here to keep you from ruining your daughter's life"**_ Carlos turned forward and drove off...in the direction opposite of the airport.

* * *

Rei sighed as the plane rose into the sky.

"Safe" she gasped and looked up into a pair of greenish-gold eyes.

"Hikaru"

"Or am I?" Rei rolled her eyes and pushed his face away from hers.

"Don't be a creep" she laughed as he sat across from her on Kyouya's family jet.

"Oh, Haruhi's asleep?" Kaoru asked sitting down next to Hikaru. Rei nodded and patted Haruhi's head gently.

"She's been really stressed lately; it's my fault I suppose"

"Yes it is" Tamaki spoke up from his spot on the other side of the plane.

"This again sempai?"

"Will you drop it already" the twins huffed.

"I will not! She's endangered Haruhi's life. What kind of friend does that? She didn't even call her after she just left like that!"

"Will you shut the _fuck_ up" Rei snapped. "Haruhi is attempting to sleep, incase you forgot" Tamaki shut up and the rest of the 10 hour flight was spent in silence.

* * *

**AH!!! So short! Please review and inspire me to get the next chapter out at warp-speed!!! :D**


	30. Chapter 29 Shout

**Ah! I'm so~ sorry that it took so long for me to update...I've been busy with college stuff, and I kinda forgot. BUT i remembered now and here is the next chapter. Please enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

It was the day after Rei arrived back to Japan when she snapped. Tamaki's constant insults, paired with the threatening phone calls her mother sent, had been the cause.

* * *

"It appears that Rei has finally snapped" Kyouya sipped his tea, as Tamaki and Rei's angry shouts could be heard from the other side of the Hitachiin mansion. Hikaru and Kaoru sighed and stood up. Haruhi's voice stopped them.

"Don't" they looked at her incredulously.

"You've got to be kidding"

"There's no way that we're going to leave them alone"

"I think that they should settle it on their own, and if we keep breaking up their fights they're just going to continue" Haruhi sighed not looking up from her book.

'_Dammit, Tamaki-sempai.'_ Haruhi thought with a frown. _'I love you, but if you keep fighting with Rei...I don't know what I'll do. Rei's been my best friend since forever and if you can't get along with her it would affect our relationship...relationship? I'm getting ahead of myself. He may have realized that he loved me that day in the limo...but that doesn't mean that he's going to act upon it. He'll probably just revert back to his old self and say that it's his father-like instincts kicking in.' _

"What's on your mind, Haruhi?" Kyouya asked glancing up from his newspaper.

"It's nothing, Kyouya-sempai" Haruhi turned to the brothers that were still standing by the door. "You should sit down...it may take a while" Kaoru nodded and sat down on the love seat, his twin doing the same.

* * *

"What the FUCK is your problem?!" Rei shouted. "Is the fact that I'm in Japan now trying to make up for my absence mean absolutely nothing? Yes, I understand that I left, but are you incapable of understanding that I had no choice in the matter? Your stupid little remarks are grating on everyone's nerves, so will you just drop it?!!!"

"No I will not drop it! You are the reason that Haruhi was so depressed for all that time! It's your fault!"

"Well it's your fault that you weren't able to cheer her up! And need I remind you that it's because of YOU that I was even forced to leave in the first place. So don't act so innocent. You were the freakin' catalyst!!!" Rei screamed storming up to stairs into the guest bedroom that the twins allowed her to use, since she refused to sleep in their room.

"Don't walk away from me! I'm not done yet!"

"Of course you're not done yet! You'll never be done! And if you think that you're going to win Haruhi's heart by insulting her best friend, then you're dead wrong"

"Best friend?! Best friends don't leave their best friends behind and not call!"

"Yes BEST FRIEND! And I told you that I couldn't call. What? Did you expect me to pull a phone out of my ass and just call her up?!"

"First off, that is disgusting! Why would there be a phone in your butt! And I would expect you to at least try!"

"I did try! I'm not a magician, I can't make things appear out of nowhere, and I can't pull a rabbit out of a hat, and I can't control something that's outside of my control. I can't just snap my fingers and have something be done!"

"I'm not saying you should be a magician! I'm saying that you should have been a friend!"

"I am a friend! Or are you so daft that you can't comprehend that?! I'm going in circles trying to explain this to you" Tamaki frowned and followed her into her room.

"I just find it hard to believe that there was absolutely nothing that you could do" Tamaki spoke softly, sitting down on her bed. Rei spun on her heel and stared at him.

"Well you have to believe. Haruhi is my absolute _best_ friend. I would never hurt her intentionally. I had no control over what happened. If it was my choice, I would have disowned myself so that my mother could no longer control my life. Is there nothing I can say to make you believe me?" Rei sat down next to him, before laying back. She looked up, and he was staring back at her intently. He let out a sigh and laid down beside her.

"It's not really you that I'm mad at. I'm mad at myself, for being the one that got you sent away. But you were so infuriating. You and Haruhi were so close. Close in a way that I could only dream of. And you rubbed it in my face. I was jealous. When I found out you were a girl I felt like an idiot. I went into denial, but the facts were there and they were obvious." Rei smirked a little.

"Yeah, I can't say that I helped matters very much. I was trying to help Haruhi figure out who she liked most. Not to mention, it's really hilarious seeing you get all riled up" Rei chuckled before sighing. "I know that you love her. You love her a lot. The way that you're always trying to protect her, the way you look at her...even when people are looking" Tamaki made an indignant noise and sat up.

"You're right. I'm in love with her. But I don't know how to show it, or how to tell her" he held his head in his hands, looking defeated.

"Tell her straight out. Don't dance around it, just tell her. And as for showing her affection...you're doing just fine. She may not show it but she likes it when you hug her."

"Wait...are you saying that she likes me?" Tamaki looked at Rei, who was now sitting up, with hopeful and bright eyes.

"I never said that" she said nonchalantly. "But she doesn't _dis_like you" Rei hinted. Tamaki smiled.

"Should I tell her now?"

"That would be best, but only if you do me a favor"

"Yes, anything" Tamaki nodded eagerly.

"No more insults, or assumptions about the friendship Haruhi and I share" Tamaki nodded and stood up. Brushing wrinkles and invisible lint from his clothes he strode to the door.

"Understood. Thanks, by the way. And I'm sorry I was such a jerk"

"It's to be expected" Rei shrugged. The smile on her face telling Tamaki that her comment was not said as an insult, but rather as a way to show her acceptance.

* * *

**Yay! They're not at each others throats any more!!! Review, please!!!!!!!!!!!! :D**


	31. Chapter 30 Item

**Hi Hi! Can you believe it? It's only been...12-4=8...8 days since I last updated? I'm so proud of myself lol. Don't forget to review, and please enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Haruhi, I need to speak with you" Tamaki proceeded to drag her from the room without waiting for a response.

"Wait!"

"Where's Rei?"

Tamaki looked back at the twins before responding. "She's in her room." He then turned on his heel and hauled Haruhi out of the room. The twins shared a look and ran out of the small tea room, leaving Kyouya alone. Kyouya sighed.

'_It appears that I have lost'_ he took another sip of his tea and frowned. _'Dammit'_

* * *

"Rei are you okay?" Rei jerked up from her bed and stared at the two boys that had just barged into her room.

"What the hell?!" she shouted.

"Are you okay?"

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"If he did, I swear I'll kill him"

"Why are you looking at us like that?"

"Uhhh~. Did you two forget to take your meds?" Rei questioned laying back down.

"We're being serious, Rei!" Kaoru sat down beside her and looked down at her. Hikaru closed and locked the door, before joining his brother on her bed. Rei smiled up at them.

"Everything's fine" she laughed. They both let out a relieved sigh.

"Can I ask you something?" Kaoru asked. Rei stared at him curiously.

"Yeah, sure"

"During the fashion show...were you serious when you said 'since when'?" Rei looked shocked. She turned away from his inquiring gaze.

"Well...yeah. I mean......we never said that we were going out or that we weren't going to date anyone else. I didn't know what to think of it" Hikaru looked horrified.

"You can't be serious?! We confessed our love to each other and you thought that nothing had changed between all of us-"

"That's not what I meant"

"Well what do you mean?" Kaoru frowned; she could hear the coldness of his voice.

"I just...I didn't want to assume that we became an item...when you two didn't. I didn't want to think something and when you guys were thinking the exact opposite" Rei said sadly. Kaoru pulled her into a sitting position and hugged her.

"You idiot" Hikaru crawled to her other side and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We love you, and we want you. We may share with each other, but we don't share with anyone else" he whispered into her ear.

"I wish we would have clarified it for you. You were probably really confused, huh?" Rei snorted.

"Stop treating me like some sad child" she pouted. Hikaru and Kaoru laughed and pushed her backwards. They laid down next to her and sighed contently.

"I love you, Rei" they smiled at her. Rei blushed and closed her eyes.

"I...I love you too" she whispered shyly. They laughed and moved closer to her, so that she was pressed between the two of them.

"Let's take a nap"

"G'night" Rei giggled.

"Good night"

* * *

"Tamaki! Where are you taking me?!" Haruhi questioned him as he continued to pull her.

"We're here" Haruhi looked around him and gasped. He had taken her to a large garden. "Before you say anything, I want to apologize." Haruhi looked up at him in utter shock.

"What?"

"I said I want to apologize. I know that I was being irrational and acting like a jerk to Rei. I know that it was hurting you and for that I'm sorry."

Haruhi smiled. "Thank you, Tamaki. That means a lot to me." Tamaki returned the smile and sat down on a stone bench, motioning for her to do the same. She did so and watched him.

"I talked to Rei. She explained a few things to me and made me realize something." He glanced at her and noticed her staring at him intently. "I'm in love with you Haruhi. I've been in love with you, but I didn't know how to show you my love. I acted like a father because fathers love their daughters. It was a different love than I felt for you though. After I realized that, I didn't know how to express it, so I stuck with acting like a loving father. When Rei showed up, I saw how attached to him, well _her_, you were. I felt jealous. But I still didn't know how to tell you...to show you. I know that I've been a jerk, and that I'm annoying, and irrational, and spontaneous, but I really do love you. Will you go out with me?" Haruhi was at a loss for words.

'_He just confessed that he loved me, but didn't know how to express it. Oh god...I'm feeling faint...'_ Haruhi took a couple of deep breaths and stared at Tamaki's anxious face.

"I love you too, Tamaki. And I would love to go out with you" she smiled. A looked of pure happiness wash over his face and he scooped her up into a hug, spinning her around.

"You don't know how long I've dreamed of you telling me that" tears of joy began to leak from the corners of his eyes.

"Are you...crying?" Haruhi asked as Tamaki set her down.

"What? No, no...something just flew into my eye" laughter bubbled up inside of her and spilled through her smiling lips.

"I'm happy too"

* * *

Rei woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. Yawning she attempted to sit up only to find that a couple of limbs inhibited her from doing so. She felt Kaoru stir. He reached over and pressed the off button. Running a hand through his hair, he sat up and noticed her watching him.

"How long have you been up?" he asked covering his mouth as he yawned.

"Since the alarm started to go off. Is it morning already?"

"Yep...crap. We have school today. Oh well, we haven't gone since you left so one more day won't hurt" Rei glared up at him.

"We _are_ going to school" she frowned, wiggling around in an attempt to free herself from Hikaru's clutches. In return he groaned and ground his hips into her back. Kaoru watched as her eyes widened in horror. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING???!!!"

Hikaru bolted up and Rei launched herself onto Kaoru.

"What the hell?" Hikaru groaned.

"Where do you get off trying to rape me in your sleep?" Rei yelled holding onto Kaoru.

"Well you were more than willing in my dream" Hikaru muttered not realizing that both Rei and Kaoru had heard him. Kaoru wrapped his arms around Rei and held her back, so that she wouldn't beat his older brother into oblivion. Hikaru's eyes widened when he realized that she had heard what he had said. "Oh...shit. Rei...I...I can explain...wait why do I have to explain? You're my girlfriend. I have every right to have sex dreams about you" Kaoru shook his head and tightened his hold on the struggling girl in his arms.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru groaned. "Not while she's in the same bed as you"

"Why not?"

"Because you tend to do what you do in your dreams to others when you're asleep." Hikaru nodded his head understanding.

"Well, what's done is done. I need a cold shower" Rei watched him. She was appalled with what had just happened. Kaoru released her once Hikaru had left.

"Sorry about that"

"I feel sorry for you...do you wake up to that often?" Kaoru laughed.

"Only since you showed up"

* * *

**Yay! Kind of boring but...Tamaki and Haruhi are now an item! Review please!**


	32. Chapter 31 Truth

**Hi everyone! I was going to update earlier this week, but college is terrible. In other words, it's a lot of work...and I'm lazy. Hope you like this chapter, please review!**

* * *

They were late. It was their first day back, and they were late. Rei groaned as the limo pulled to a stop.

"Finally" she exclaimed jumping out of the vehicle. "Let's go Ruhi!" Haruhi laughed and ran off with Rei. Hikaru shook his head and sighed.

"How did we fall for someone who actually likes school?" Kaoru laughed, patting his brother on the shoulder before sprinting after the girls. "HEY! Don't just leave me here!"

* * *

"Hey Haruhi..." Rei spoke up, slowing down to walk as they entered the hallway that lead to their class.

"Yeah, Rei?"

"I think we should tell everyone that we're girls. That way you and Tamaki can have an open relationship."

"What?! How did you-?" Rei laughed.

"Have you seen yourself lately? You're positively glowing" Haruhi blushed, but nodded.

"You're right. How should we do it?"

"I'm not sure yet...maybe we can make an announcement at the end of the club?"

"That's sounds good"

"What sounds good?" Kaoru asked catching up with them.

"Wait up!" Hikaru came bounding around the corner. They all stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Dammit...first period is almost over" Rei muttered. Haruhi shrugged and walked to their classroom door. She took a deep breath and slid the door open.

"Fujioka-san, Hiroshima-san, Hitachiin-san-tachi!" the teacher gasped as the four of them entered the room. The class broke out in whispers.

"Hello sensei" Rei smiled. "Sorry we're late"

"Nonsense! Welcome back! Have a seat..." the teacher gestured for them to sit down in their assigned seats.

The rest of the school day was fairly boring. The teachers didn't teach class and allowed the students to talk amongst each other. This, of course, gave the other students the ability to ask what happened. Rei and Haruhi just smiled politely and said that it was a long and tedious story, and then changed the topic. When the end of school came around girls crowded around the front doors of the music room, even though the Host Club wasn't going to be open.

* * *

"That was terrible" Rei groaned plopping down on one of the couches.

"Tell me about it..." Haruhi sighed and sat down beside her.

"I forgot to ask you sooner but...did you tell your dad that you were back yet?"

"Oh...crap" Haruhi winced. "I completely forgot, what with you being here again and...well...you know" Rei laughed as Haruhi blushed.

"Yeah...I know" Rei smirked. Haruhi smacked her arm playful before settling back on the couch.

"Hey... when are we going to announce that we're really girls?"

"Hmmm...Hey Kyouya?"

"Yes, Rei?"

"How much does Haruhi owe?" Kyouya frowned.

"5,324 yen" Rei grinned. (Roughly $53.24 US dollars)

"We can announce it right now"

"Announce what?" Tamaki asked striding over to the two girls.

"You'll find out in a second" Haruhi said standing up. She and Rei walked over to the double doors and pulled them open. The girls outside went silent and waited for one of the hosts to speak.

"We have an announcement to make" Rei spoke up, after a dramatic pause. She and Haruhi approached the group of females.

"We are actually girls" they spoke simultaneously. An eerie silence filled the surrounding area.

"We are sorry to have deceived you, but I was paying off a large debt that I obtained by breaking a valuable vase"

"And I joined because I just came back from America and couldn't let my best friend suffer alone; so I helped her pay off her debt"

"We apologize" Haruhi and Rei bowed deeply, waiting for some kind of reaction. The other hosts were frozen behind them in shock. Finally one girl spoke up.

"So then you lied to us? All the things you told us were lies?" Rei shook her head as the girl's eyes filled with tears.

"Not once did I lie to any of you. It's okay if a girl calls another girl beautiful. It doesn't have to be a guy to be meaningful. I truly enjoyed spending time with every girl that designated me"

"Me too. Everything I told you was the truth, and Rei is right. Compliments don't need to come from men to be meaningful" chatter broke out among the girls as the slowly accepted the confession. Soon smiles appeared on their faces and laughter sounded. Rei breathed a sigh of relief.

'_Well that didn't go too horribly' _

* * *

"What are you going to do about your mother?" Hikaru asked Rei as they laid across her bed.

"What do you mean?" Rei glanced over at him.

"Well...it's just that, she was able to take you away before. Who's to say she won't do it again?" Rei frowned, understanding the logic of his question.

"I...I don't know. She's my legal guardian" Hikaru frowned and rolled onto his side. "Where's Kaoru?"

"In the shower. He should be out soo-" Hikaru cut off, as the door to Rei's room opened revealing the object of discussion.

"What's with the sad faces?" Kaoru inquired laying down next to Hikaru.

"We can't think of anyway to keep Rei's mom from taking her away" Kaoru's brows knit together as he thought.

"This is a random question but...if someone were to get married, who would be contacted if an accident were to occur? The parents or the spouse?" Rei stared at him, confusion evident in her eyes.

"The spouse, why?"

"Because I just solved your problem" Kaoru grinned.

"Wha? Oh no... no, no, no, no, no, no, no...no" Rei shook her head from side to side. Hikaru grinned and pulled her on top of him.

"You haven't even heard his idea yet"

"I don't need to hear his idea, those evil grins on your faces are enough" Rei shuddered, trying to get Hikaru to relinquish his hold on her.

"That wounds me deeply, but really. If you were to get married, that would solve everything" Kaoru reasoned.

"I'm not going to marry some random person, just because my mom is a bitch"

"Random?" Hikaru questioned with a frown.

"Just how are we random?" Rei's eyes widened in realization of their intentions.

* * *

**Oh~ REVIEW!!!**


	33. Chapter 32 Polygamy

**Hey everyone! This is going to be a _super _short chapter, so I apologize in advance. I hope you enjoy, though. And don't forget to review!!! :D**

* * *

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Rei frowned.

"Well that depends on what you think we're saying" they smirked.

"Bu-bu-but..."

"But what?" Kaoru mocked.

"Besides what do think that we're saying? Like you said before...it can be something completely opposite of what you think" Hikaru grinned.

"...polygamy" Rei murmured looking down.

"Well I guess that we're on the same page after all" Kaoru grinned.

"What no!" Rei shouted. "Polygamy is illegal."

"Not in India" Hikaru threw in wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"You can't be serious?" Rei shook her head, hair flying.

"I assure you that we are dead serious" Kaoru wrapped his arm around her other shoulder, as they both leaned forward to look at her.

"Marry us?" Rei's eyes widened and she pulled away from both of them.

"Are you out of your minds? Think clearly. We can't get married!"

"Why not? I thought you loved us" Hikaru frowned and crawled over to her.

"I do, but...we're too young"

"Are we?" Kaoru crawled towards her too.

"We are..." Rei mumbled.

"So age defines whether you're _mentally _prepared to get married or not?"

"Well no but..."

"Then what? We all love each other so why can't we be married. Especially if it's to help you as well"

"But...I'm not ready to be married! I don't want to...it's not legal"

"You don't want to?" they looked hurt.

"I...you don't get it" Rei looked down at her hands. "I don't want to marry you just because of my mother"

"It's not just because of your mother"

"We want to marry you, for you. Your mother was just a...a catalyst"

Rei shook her head and stood up. "I need to think, I'll see you at dinner" Rei turned on her heel and sprinted from the room.

* * *

"They what?!" Haruhi shouted, as she and Rei walked through the Hitachiin gardens.

"Yeah...they proposed"

"And what did you say?"

"I already told you!"

"Oh...right. Well think of it this way; if your mother wasn't in the picture, what would you say?"

"I'd say..." Rei trailed off mumbling the last part.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that last word" Haruhi allowed a smirk to grace her lips.

"Yes...dammit! I'd say yes" Rei glared at her friend.

"That's what I thought" Haruhi nodded with a smile.

"That's all you're going to say? I need advice" Rei growled, clutching her hair.

"Advice?...Well, I don't know what to tell you. I mean, if you love them and you would marry them if your mother wasn't in the picture, then I would say go for it" Haruhi shrugged.

"Go...for it?"

"Yeah...I mean I wish Tamaki would propose to me"

"What? You just started dating!" Rei said staring at Haruhi, appalled.

"So...you just barely found out that you had been dating them" Haruhi laughed.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me" Rei stuck her tongue out at her childhood friend.

"Don't stick your tongue out at me! How old are you, five?"

"May beh" the two of them burst out laughing. "Argh...I'll think about it"

"What's there to think about? Listen...no one that matters is going to judge you" Rei looked up at her friend in shock. "I know that the main reason you're hesitant to agree is because you're afraid of what people will say"

"I know...I just...I'm not a slut. I didn't seduce them. And I love them both a lot...but other people won't see that. I don't want them to get the wrong idea about our relationship" Rei frowned, sitting down on the paved path.

"Well no matter what...I'll support your decision" Haruhi said, crouching down next to Rei.

"Really? You're not going to change your mind down the road?"

"Do I look fickle to you?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow. Rei grinned and shook her head from side to side.

"No...I don't suppose you do"

"I didn't think so. So, did they give you a ring?"

"What? No, how could you ask that?"

"I can ask that because I'm your best friend. And maybe they should get you a ring...I'll mention it next chance I get"

"No you won't! You'll make them think that I'm materialistic or something"

"Well are you?"

"You know that I'm not"

"Well then, they should know that too" Haruhi stood up and ran down the path back to the mansion.

"Wait! Haruhi? You better not tell them that I want a ring!!!" Rei stood up and dusted off her pants before chasing after Haruhi. "Haruhi, get back here!"

* * *

**So~, yeah...review? It would inspire me to write the next chapter...REVIEW! :D**


	34. Chapter 33 Ring

**Hi hi! I'm sorry that it took so long. I won't rant about how terrible College is with its constant flow of homework, so I'll skip to the end. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!!!**

* * *

"Eh?"

"She wants a ring?"

"Yep, that's what she told me. She wants it to be official" Haruhi grinned brightly, hearing Rei screaming her name not too far away.

"Really?"

"Yes, don't you believe me?"

"No not really" Hikaru said shaking his head. "Rei's not into that kind of stuff"

"That doesn't mean that she doesn't want a ring"

"Haruhi has a point, Hikaru" Kaoru tapped his chin lightly. "Maybe we can give Yamada a call and have a ring designed"

"Haruhi! You better not have!"

"Too late!" Haruhi smiled "I'll leave you two, to the planning. Let's go, Rei"

"Wait, Haruhi! What did you say to them" Rei yelled her eyes searched Hikaru's, before switching to Kaoru's and doing the same. "What did you tell them?!" the twins watched as Haruhi dragged their soon-to-be fiancé down the hallway and into a different corridor.

"Well, then..."

"Let's make some phone calls"

* * *

"Haruhi" Rei slapped her childhood friend on the shoulder, "I told you not to say anything. What did you tell them?"

"I only told them that you wanted a ring to make it official"

"You what?! Haruhi~" Rei whined, tugging on Haruhi's sleeve.

"Haruhi, are you in here?" Tamaki's head peeked into Haruhi's room. "Oh, hello, Rei"

"Hey Tamaki"

"Hi, sempai"

"You call him 'sempai'?" Rei looked at Haruhi in shock.

"I know! Isn't it a tragedy?!" Tamaki cried, hugging Haruhi tightly to his chest.

"It is" Rei nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey! Don't talk about this like I'm not in the room!"

"Oh Haruhi...when did you get here?" Rei smirked and ducked away from Haruhi's swinging hand. Tamaki laughed and spun his girlfriend around.

"So what were you two talking about?"

"Nothing" Rei shrugged looking away.

"The twins proposed to her" Rei glared at her EX-best friend.

"They what?!" Tamaki released Haruhi. "That is unacceptable! Have they gone insane? I'll talk to them right, now!"

"What? No! You don't have to it's fine!" Rei tried blocking the exit but Tamaki easily picked her up and moved her aside.

"Nonsense!" and with that he was gone.

"What is with that? Picking people up and moving them out of your way..." Rei scoffed. She frowned and turned to Haruhi. "What exactly are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to spread the news" Haruhi smiled.

"Haruhi!!!" Rei whined.

"Oh get over it. I know that deep, deep~ down inside, you're really happy that Tamaki found out" Rei glared at her but said nothing. "That's what I thought. Now...let's go out for dinner." Haruhi began to pull Rei towards the front of the mansion.

"Wait...I said I was going to see them at dinner"

"Too bad, this is your celebratory dinner"

"But I haven't even said yes, yet"

"Yet...you can tell the twins when we get back"

"But what if they think that I'm avoiding them"

"Are you?"

"Well no, but-"

"Okay then, let's go" Haruhi ignored the rest of Rei's pleas and pushed her into the closest limo. "We want to go to the Karaoke Bar" Haruhi told the driver. He nodded and drove off.

* * *

Hikaru frowned as he saw the limo drive away.

'_Is she avoiding us? No...She looked like she was struggling...kind of.'_

"Hikaru? Are you alright?" Hikaru looked up at his younger brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Rei just left with Haruhi"

"Really? This can work to our advantage" Kaoru grinned.

"How?"

"We can call Yamada and get the ring's design figured out" Hikaru smiled, at Kaoru.

"Okay...you go call him and I'll finish the sketch" Kaoru nodded and left the small office. Hikaru turned to the sketch. There would be three rings that connected to make the real ring. The ring in the middle would be a simple yet elegant silver band. The two on the sides would have a silver band with a short line of small diamonds, but each would have a larger diamond on it that connected with the other diamond over the middle ring. They had put a lot of thought into the design of the ring, to make it simple yet beautiful and meaningful. The diamonds were a bit of their own touch though. Kaoru entered the office a few moments later with Tamaki trailing in behind him.

"Hey Tono, what are you doing here?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"Is it true that you proposed?"

"I already told you 'yes' Tono" Kaoru sighed, sitting next to his twin.

"Both of you? That's polygamy! It's disgraceful! I didn't want to tell Rei that, because she seemed really lost, but you should know better than that!"

"So what if it's polygamy?"

"We love her, and we're willing to share her"

"No matter what society thinks"

"But it's not only you that'll have to deal with society" Tamaki sighed. "She's the one that's going to be dealing with society. They'll say that she seduced both of you, that she's a tramp, and so many things that are much worse. Don't just think of how _you'll_ need to deal with society" Hikaru and Kaoru looked shocked. They hadn't thought about what people would say about Rei.

"We'll just tell everyone that she didn't seduce us, that we love her"

"The words of a seduced fool" Tamaki sighed. "I know that you both really love her, but make sure that this is something that all of you want to do. Think about the repercussions, that you'll all have to face, and make sure that you're ready to deal with them"

"You're pretty smart when you try, Tono" Hikaru smirked. Tamaki spluttered and stomped out of the room. Hikaru's smirk dropped and he turned to Kaoru. It seemed that he too had not thought of the scrutiny that Rei might face.

"Should we still go through with this?" Kaoru asked leaning his head on Hikaru's shoulder.

"I don't know...I want to, but..." Hikaru trailed off, knowing that his twin understood. _'...but I don't want to hurt her'_

"If she considers our proposal, then we should sit down and talk"

"If." Hikaru said the word as if it were a disease he didn't want to catch. "I really want her to be ours. I'm ready to say fuck the world and whisk her away to a secluded cabin in the woods forever, if it means that I can be with her"

"Yeah...me too. But it's her choice. Rei is the one who'll decide and no matter what, we can't be hurt by her decision" they both frowned. "Anyways...Yamada is going to get here any minute to go over everything with us, so let's get our stuff in order"

"We're still going to go through with the ring?" Kaoru gave his twin an 'obviously' look.

"Of course, she just might say 'yes'" Hikaru grinned and jumped to his feet.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

**This was kind of like...a further look into the polygamy situation. Please review, oh! And I tried to decribe the ring as I pictured it in my head, I hope that it wasn't to confusing. REVIEW! :D **


	35. Chapter 34 Scared

**Heya! Sorry about the long wait. College...need I say more? These next few chapters are probably going to be really slow, so I apologize in advance. Please enjoy, and don't forget to REVIEW!!! :D**

* * *

"_Stayin' alive, stayin' alive _

_I-I-I-I'm stayin' alive!!!"_

Haruhi and Rei laughed as they fell back onto the small couch that lined one side of the karaoke private room.

"What should we sing next?" Rei asked looking over at her reinstated best friend.

"Oh I know! But this one is just for me, since you'll be getting married and all..." Haruhi made sure that Rei couldn't see the song she picked as she typed in the song's code.

"_Such a lonely day  
And it's mine  
The most loneliest day of my life_

Such a lonely day  
Should be banned  
It's a day that I can't stand

The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life

Such a lonely day  
Shouldn't exist  
It's a day that I'll never miss  
Such a lonely day  
And it's mine  
The most loneliest day of my life

And if you go, I wanna go with you  
And if you die, I wanna die with you

Take your hand and walk away

The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life  
Life

Such a lonely day  
And it's mine  
It's a day that I'm glad I survived"

"Are you trying to make me feel bad?" Rei frowned.

"Nope...but if you are feeling bad about it, you can drop a few hints to Tamaki for me" Haruhi wriggled her eyebrows suggestively. Rei burst out laughing, soon joined by Haruhi.

"I thought you didn't want to get married until after you graduated from law school" Rei gasped out.

"Well...I don't, but that doesn't mean that I'm against being engaged" Haruhi shrugged. Rei stood up from the couch.

"My turn" she grinned and scanned for a possible song.

"_We are the crowd  
We're cuh-coming out  
Got my flash on it's true  
Need that picture of you  
It's so magical  
We'd be so fantastico_

Leather and jeans  
Garage glamorous  
Not sure what it means  
But this photo of us  
It don't have a price  
Ready for those flashing lights  
'Cause you know that baby I-

I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-Paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi

I'll be your girl backstage at your show  
Velvet ropes and guitars  
Yeah cause you're my rockstar

_In between the sets  
Eyeliner and cigarettes_

Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn  
My lashes are dry - purple teardrops I cry  
It don't have a price  
Loving you is Cherry Pie  
'Cause you know that baby I  
I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-Paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi

Real good, We dance in the studio  
Snap snap, That shit on the radio  
Don't stop, for anyone  
We're plastic but we still have fun

I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-Paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi"

"Oh my gosh, you would!" Haruhi laughed. "Oh! Let's sing, that other Lady Gaga song"

"Oh, the one with the thing?"

"Yeah, that one"

"Okay" Haruhi grabbed the other mic as Rei set the song up.

"_Beautiful, dirty dirty rich rich dirty dirty beautiful dirty rich  
Dirty dirty rich dirty dirty rich beautiful_

Beautiful and dirty dirty rich rich dirty

_We got a red light, pornographic, dance fight  
Systematic, honey but we go no money_

Our hair is perfect,

_While were all getting shit wrecked, _

_It's automatic, honey but we got no money_

Daddy I'm so sorry, I'm so s-s-sorry yea,

_we just like to party, like to p-p-party yea,_

Bang Bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich  
Bang Bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich

We live a cute life, sound fanatic,

_pants tighter than plastic  
Honey but we got no money_

We do the dance right,

_we have go it made like _

_ice-cream topped with honey  
But we got no money  
Daddy I'm so sorry, I'm so s-s-sorry yea, _

_we just like to party, like to p-p-party yea,_

Bang Bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich  
Bang Bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich

A bang bang bang, bang bang bang, beautiful, dirty rich  
A bang bang bang, bang bang bang, beautiful, dirty rich

Bang Bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich  
Bang Bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich

Beautiful and dirty dirty rich rich bang bang"

RING RING

Rei put down her microphone and answered the phone.

"Hello?...okay, we'll be out in a few" Rei hung up the phone.

"Time's up already?"

"Yep, you know we never did eat dinner"

"We can make a quick stop at McDonald's" Haruhi shrugged as she Rei left the Karaoke Bar. They climbed into the limo that had been sitting in front of the Karaoke place for the past 3 hours.

"Hey, Mr. Driver" Rei grinned as she and Haruhi sat down. "Can you stop by McDonald's really quick so we can pick up some dinner?" the driver nodded and drove to the nearest one.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Hikaru growled as he paced the foyer. Kaoru frowned; he sat on the bottom step of their grand staircase and stared at the front doors.

"I don't know"

"Where is my darling Haruhi?!" Tamaki screamed running into the room.

"She hasn't come back yet" Kaoru frowned.

"She and Rei probably went to that Karaoke Bar" Kyouya's voice rang through the foyer. Everyone jumped and stared at him.

"Kyouya...we thought you left" the twins spoke up. Kyouya sighed.

"Yes well, I'm leaving right now. I have business to attend to" Kyouya strode past them and out the front doors.

"Is it just me, or did he seem angry?" Tamaki's eyebrows furrowed.

"Hey! Didn't he used to like Haruhi, too?" Hikaru asked his mirror image.

"Yeah, maybe he never got over it" Kaoru nodded thoughtfully.

"Wait...you mean that there's a chance that Kyouya likes Haruhi?" Tamaki bottom lip quivered as tears filled his eyes. "There's a chance that he can take her from me? I won't allow it!" Tamaki ran out of the entryway and up to his temporary room.

"Why is he still here?"

"Who knows?"

* * *

"Did you order enough food 'Ruhi?" Rei laughed as she and Haruhi carried 5 large bags from the fast food restaurant to the limo.

"Oh shut up...and I could ask you the same"

"Oh please. One of these is for the driver" Rei stuck out her tongue, and they clambered into the black limo.

"Here you go" Rei handed the driver one of the bags. The driver muttered a soft thank you.

"Would you like to return to the mansion now?" he asked munching on some French fries.

"Yes please!" Haruhi smiled. The girls laughed and joked as they ate their food.

"Oh! Do you remember when we were 10?"

"You mean when you almost drowned?"

"I think you mean when _we_ almost drowned" Rei emphasized 'we', and shot Haruhi a look. Haruhi rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah that was great. I mean...what were we thinking?"

"I'm pretty sure it was something about, how far we had to go before seeing a shark" Rei tapped her chin thoughtfully. Haruhi laughed.

"That's right! Daddy, had a right fit when he saw how far out we were"

"Yeah! He was getting ready to call the military or something" they giggled.

"We're here" the girls looked up.

"Okay, thank you!" they smiled and picked up their empty McDonald's bags.

"Do you think that they'll be waiting for us?" Rei asked as the ascended the never ending steps to the front doors.

"Who knows...it's what...10 o'clock or something right?"

"Or something" Haruhi gave Rei a withering glance. Rei shrugged and rang the door bell. Almost instantly the door was yanked open by two frantic twins.

"Where the hell were you?!"

"Do you know how worried we were?!"

Rei stared up at them in shock as they dragged her inside.

"HARUHI!!! YOU'RE BACK!!! WHERE DID YOU GO? I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Tamaki tackled Haruhi to the floor. Haruhi groaned and weakly tried to push him off of her.

"You could try a little harder, Haruhi. It's a little obvious that you like that position" Haruhi glared at Rei as she spoke. Rei smirked happily. Kaoru grabbed Rei around the waist and tossed her over his shoulder. "Hey! Put me down you evil butthead!" Haruhi choked on her laughter, and Hikaru stared at her incredulously before bursting out laughing.

"Hahaha, did you hear that Kaoru? You're an evil butthead" Kaoru sent Hikaru a glare and carried Rei up the stairs.

"Wait, wait, wait! Tamaki!" Tamaki stood up and looked over at Rei. "Haruhi wanted me to drop a few hints for her. But since you're no very good with hints I'll just tell you straight out-"

"Rei don't!" Haruhi yelled jumping to her feet.

"Now you know how I felt when I told you not to meddle; so here goes. Tamaki!"

"Hai?"

"Haruhi wants...you to..." Haruhi gave Rei a pleading look. "...be with her forever. Think about that will you?" Kaoru hadn't stopped to let her talk, so by the time she had finished her sentence she was at the top of the stairs, turning a corner. Rei fell onto the twins' bed with an 'ompf'. Hikaru shut the door and locked it behind him. "What is with you and locking doors?" Rei frowned, sitting up.

"Where were you?" Hikaru asked sitting on the bed beside her. Kaoru sat down on her other side.

"Haruhi took me to the Karaoke Bar" Rei shrugged. She went to stand, but four arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back onto the bed.

"We thought that you had left us." Kaoru said softly. "You'd been gone for so long" Rei's eyes widened and she turned to face him.

"It's not like that at all"

"We were so scared. Please don't do that to us again" Hikaru whispered into her hair.

"I won't" Rei whispered. Kaoru and Hikaru shifted around so that they could all lay on the bed vertically.

"Good night, Rei" they whispered holding her tightly between them.

"...good night" she murmured softly.

'_I've just realized something...they like to sleep with me a lot...oh my gosh that sound wrong! I mean in the G rated way...well except for that one time Hikaru...ah~! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts...although...NO!!! They're tainting my mind! Hmmm...I wonder if they'll ask me again, so that I can say yes. I don't want to initiate the conversation; I'll probably seem too clingy and desperate. But they're clingy too, kind of like right now. Not that I mind, I mean...who wouldn't want to be in my position? Well actually...probably a few people, but those people aren't mentally stable. Gah! What am I talking about? It's like I'm rambling in my head. Ooo~ strange thought. What if I get pregnant? Ah~~~~. I think it's time for me to go to bed'_

* * *

**Rei isn't so innocent, lol...Please review!!!**


	36. Chapter 35 Proposal

**I apologize, I have no excuse. This is mostly a filler chapter kind of...well not really I guess. Oh well, if everything goes well the next chapter should have the wedding. Suggestions would be lovely, because I currently have no idea how to approach it. Please enjoy and review! :D**

* * *

"Don't forget that the Host Club will be reopening today, and that Hunni-sempai and Mori-sempai will be joining us, now that exams are over" Rei waved Tamaki away as she and Haruhi walked to their class. "WAIT!" Tamaki ran up to Haruhi and leaned down whispering, "Do I get a 'good-bye' kiss?" Haruhi's eyes widened.

"NO! I'll see you later, let's go Rei" Haruhi grabbed Rei's arm and proceeded to drag her down the hall way.

'She's really happy inside' Rei mouthed to a crestfallen Tamaki. His face instantly brightened and he skipped away. Rei frowned. _'I really don't know what she sees in him. I mean skipping? Really?'_ Rei and Haruhi had decided to continue to wear the boys' uniform even though everyone knew of their true gender.

"Rei! Haruhi-kun! Come and sit with us!" a group of girls waved them over to a corner. Rei shrugged and walked over to them, while Haruhi trailed behind her.

"So are you two still going to work at the Host Club? I think that it'd be really fun to have a bit of girl talk" one of the girls blushed with embarrassment. Haruhi grinned.

"Sure, if you guys want we can have a female section of the Host Club for anyone who just needs to talk. We'd have to talk to Kyouya-sempai first but I'm sure that it'd be fine" Haruhi said nodding. The girls squealed.

"That's great! I'll definitely designate you both"

"Thanks" Rei smiled. The teacher walked into the class and ordered everyone back to their assigned seats. Haruhi and Rei waved 'bye' to the girls and walked to their seats.

"What was that about?" Hikaru asked leaning towards Rei.

"Nothing" Rei shrugged.

"It didn't look like nothing, tell us" Kaoru coaxed. Rei sent him a small glare.

"Shush...I'm trying to learn" she whispered turning back to the teacher.

"Hey Haruhi" Haruhi turned to look at Kaoru.

"Hmmm?"

"What was that all about?" Haruhi rolled her eyes and turned away.

* * *

The next week was a blur. Kyouya had agreed to their being a female host section, and the girls got plenty of designations.

"Hey Rei!" Rei turned to see Hikaru jogging to her.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Wanna come to dinner with us?" he asked.

"What do you mean? I have dinner with you every night, especially since Haruhi is staying at Tamaki's place" Rei tilted her head slightly.

"No...I mean...We want you to go on a date with us"

"And where's Kaoru? You can only ask for yourself. If Kaoru wants to go on a date with me too then he'll have to ask for himself" Hikaru grinned.

"He'll be here in a second. But that's a 'yes' right?" Rei laughed.

"Yeah, that's a yes" she nodded. Kaoru came into view as he ran around a corner.

"You didn't ask her yet, did you?" he asked breathing heavily.

"Ask me what?" Rei asked, sending Hikaru a small wink. Kaoru stood up straight.

"We were wondering if..."

"You would go on a date with us" they spoke simultaneously.

"Well...I dunno. I mean, I might have plans or something-"

"Oh shut up and answer us" Hikaru snapped with a playful grin.

"Okay, fine" Rei laughed as they scooped her up into a bear hug sandwich.

* * *

The twins had treated Rei to a home-made (by servants) French Cuisine for dinner at the Hitachiin Mansion followed by a romantic stroll through their lustrous gardens. They all sat on one of the benches looking up at the bright stars.

"This was really...nice" Rei smiled softly.

"Just nice?" Kaoru teased nudging her shoulder gently, Rei laughed.

"And if I say yes, just nice?" she teased back.

"Then we'll throw you into that beautiful fountain over there" Hikaru grinned. Rei rolled her eyes and shoved him slightly.

"You better not" she warned. Hikaru laughed and shared a significant look with his younger brother. Kaoru nodded and they both kneeled before her. Kaoru pulled out a simple velvet box and they stared into her wide violet eyes.

"Rei...will you marry us?" they asked as Hikaru opened the box revealing a simple silver band. Rei gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. She looked into their expectant eyes and found herself speechless. She nodded slowly and allowed a few tears to escape her eyes as they slipped the ring onto her ring finger and hugged her to them.

"Wow..." she gurgled, letting out a shaky laugh. Hikaru chuckled and pulled away. Kaoru wiped away her remaining tears and did the same.

"Before we do anything more I think that we should talk" he said.

"About what?" Rei asked her voice shaking lightly.

"About how we're going to go about this"

"We know that this will be taxing on our relationship"

"And that you're going to have to deal with a lot of reporters"

"And people who are against our marriage"

"And we want to make sure that you're ready for that"

"We won't force you to do anything you don't want to"

"But we really want you to be ours"

"No matter what anyone else thinks" they finished simultaneously. Rei could only stare at them in wonder.

'_I really wonder how I managed to find two great guys...fuck. I really~ like them. Okay I lied. I don't like them at all. I...gah! I've already said it out loud, why can't I say it in my head? Okay, I got this...I LOVE THEM! Ha! I did it, yay~. Wait where are they going? Ah~ I think that I forgot to respond...oops'_

"Where are you going?" Rei asked staring at their backs. They turned around looking disappointed.

"You didn't respond"

"So we thought that we'd leave you to think"

"Oh, sorry about that. I was just thinking" Rei grinned. "I wouldn't have said 'yes' if I hadn't already thought this through. As long as the people who matter accept us, then I'm fine with it. GEH!" Rei fell off the bench and the twins fell on top of her laughing joyfully.

"You scared the crap out of us"

"If you were going to say that, you could have left out the pregnant pause" Rei snorted and pushed them off of her.

"It's no fun if the pause isn't pregnant" they gave her a strange look, and grinned.

"You're sleeping with us tonight" they said, moving closer to her. Her eyes widened and she backed away from them.

"No I'm not..."

"We're not suggesting-"

"-fucking"

"-sexual intercourse"

Rei burst out laughing. "That was great; I never thought I'd see the day when Kaoru says fucking and Hikaru says sexual intercourse" Rei clutched her stomach and her legs gave out beneath her, as her body shook with laughter. The twins glared at her.

"That's not funny"

"Not in the least" Rei froze as she felt two hands run up and down each of her arms. She tried to scramble away from them but they gripped her arms and hauled her back.

"We don't think so"

"I think I said something along the lines of you sleeping with us tonight" Hikaru grinned.

"No you didn't, you said that you wanted your favorite bear to sleep with you tonight" Kaoru frowned.

"How did you know that we had a favorite bear?"

"Eh? You do? I just made that up...but hey if it works" Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"Let's go" Rei figured that struggling would be pointless so she relented and allowed herself to be lead to their room.

"Good night, our future wife" Rei felt butterflies flood her stomach at their words. A blush graced her cheeks as she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Alright! We have a semi-proper proposal and a ring...well part of it at least. Once more reviews and suggestions are appreciated! REVIEW!!! :D**


	37. Chapter 36 Prior

**Hello! I will warn you now that this chapter is very short, but for a reason. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and then I can finally begin to wrap this story up. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High Host Club**

* * *

"Hello?" the Hikaru stared at Rei as she answered her phone. "How did you get this number?" He frowned. "You can't do that-no you can't! I refuse to let you control my life any more!" Hikaru stood from his spot on the sofa and walked over to his fiancé. "You stopped being my mother years ago!" His arms wrapped around her waist, in a small attempt to calm her down. "I refuse to take it back. I'm done talking to you." Rei closed her phone with a snap and sighed. "Thanks Hikaru."

"Mmhmm" Hikaru murmured softly, spinning her around to give her a proper hug. Rei snuggled closer to him and took a deep breath.

"You smell like food" Hikaru chuckled.

"We just had lunch...so I would assume so" Rei pouted and pulled away.

"Don't mock me mister"

"Don't mock me Mrs." He teased. Rei stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes and glanced at the clock. "It's time to go"

"Go where?" Rei's eyebrows furrowed.

"It's a surprise"

"Okay...lead the way"

"Alright, but it involves a plane"

"A plane?!"

* * *

"I'm so excited" Haruhi grinned.

"Why? It's not your wedding" Tamaki tilted his head to the side, confused by her joy.

"No but it's the marriage of my BEST friend. Rei is like my sister. So it's like I'm about to gain two brothers, and Rei's going to be married, and have babies, and-" Tamaki placed a hand on top of Haruhi's momentarily silencing her unintelligible musings.

"I'm happy that you're happy, and that makes me happy. So let's be happy together, shall we?" Haruhi grinned up at her boyfriend.

"Yes, let's"

"Just out of curiosity. Does Rei know she's on her way to get married?" Tamaki asked questioningly.

"Nope! She has no~ idea" Haruhi beamed. Tamaki sweatdropped, but nodded.

"...I see. Well I hope she takes it well."

"Oh she'll be furious at first, but she'll get over it."

"Does her father know?" Haruhi froze, frowning.

"I suppose I should call Dad. He should be here for this" Tamaki noticed how she did not answer his inquiry but disregarded it, and pulled out his cell phone.

"We can arrange for a jet to pick him up" Haruhi nodded and dialed her father's number.

"Hey dad...Rei's getting married and I think you should be here...she doesn't know yet...yeah, Tamaki is arranging for a jet to pick you up...will do...good-bye Father" Haruhi scowled, hanging up on Ranka. _'I don't like it when he insults Tamaki. Especially since were dating now, I should tell him sometime soon. Oh! I'll tell him just before Rei gets married that way he'll be too busy focusing on her he'll forget to be angry at me. Yes, that is what I'll do'_ Haruhi handed Tamaki's phone back to him, and stared out of the window.

* * *

"What exactly am I signing?" Rei frowned as Kaoru handed her a paper to sign.

"It's a surprise" Hikaru grinned urging to sign her name.

"Can I at least read it?"

"Nope" Kaoru grinned and nudged her arm. "Don't you trust us?"

"Is that a rhetorical question? And I don't even know where I am. You blindfolded me! Why should I sign it?"

"Just sign it" Rei huffed and signed her name. "This better not be me signing away my rights as a human"

"Ah! Why hadn't we thought of that?!" Rei smacked her two fiancés, and the clerk looked over the signed papers. He nodded and Rei was blind again.

* * *

"Where's Rei?" Ranka asked hugging Haruhi.

"Oh, she'll be here in a few hours" Haruhi led her father away from the jet and to the waiting carriage.

"What's with the carriage?"

"There aren't any cars allowed on this island"

"Really? Why?"

"Because it's a private island" Haruhi giggled and a few minutes later the carriage pulled to a halt. "Come on, you'll love your room" Ranka nodded and followed Haruhi up to the large home.

"Father!" Tamaki ran towards them with a grin. "How lovely to see you!"

"Father? How dare you call me father! Wait..._why_ are you calling me father?"

Haruhi laughed nervously, "Yeah! Let's go see your room!"

"Young lady if you do not tell me what is going on right this instant-"

"Haruhi and I are dating" Tamaki smiled brightly, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend. "Oh...and you can hit me after the ceremony if you'd like" Ranka glared at Haruhi before his eyebrows furrowed together.

"That reminds me...who is the groom?" Tamaki let out a hearty laugh.

"I think that you forgot to pluralize that" Ranka frowned.

"Plural?...SHE'S GETTING MARRIED TO MORE THAN ONE MAN??? WHAT IS SHE THINKING?!" Haruhi placed a hand on her father's arm gaining his attention.

"She loves them both, Daddy" Ranka instantly melted hearing daughter call him so familiarly.

"Who are they?"

"Do you remember the twins? Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"The little pranksters?" Haruhi nodded. "Yes I remember"

"She's gonna marry them"

* * *

"..."

"...well at least she's marrying into the same family" Haruhi smiled and hugged her father.

"Thank you, Daddy. She's going to need all the support she can get" Ranka nodded understandingly and finally allowed Haruhi to lead the way to his room.

"Oh! So many pretty dresses!!!"

* * *

**Oh~ kay then! The next chapter will be the wedding. Ideas for dresses and events and stuff like that are welcome and very much appreciated! Please Review! :D**


	38. Chapter 37 Prepare

**Oh my goodness...I am so so so freakin' sorry for the ridiculously long wait. I know that you don't want any excuses, so I won't give you any...except that college makes life far more busy than I would like, and time off usually spent sleeping. I hoped to have the wedding in this chapter, but it'll be in the next one for sure. Please review. :D Oh! And I've started on the next chapter so hopefully I'll be able to get it out at a faster speed than it took me to release this one. REVIEW!**

* * *

"Dad! What are you wearing?" Haruhi shouted, looking at her father in horror.

"What do you mean? I think that I look quite nice in this outfit" Ranka huffed.

"You're not going to walk Rei down the aisle in a dress!" Haruhi yelled. "This is Rei's day and you won't ruin it by cross-dressing"

"Fine! But can I at least wear a dress to the reception?" Haruhi sighed and nodded.

"Sure, as long as Rei agrees" Ranka clapped happily and scrambled to find a tuxedo. Haruhi shook her head and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "Shoot! Rei's going to be here any minute!" Haruhi ran from the room and down the hallway.

"Where are you going Haru-chan?" Haruhi pulled to a stop and turned around to face Hunni-sempai.

"Rei is supposed to show up any minute now" Haruhi explained.

"Oh~, okay. Takashi can give us a ride"

"It's fine, I can take the carriage-"

"Nonsense! Takashi! Let's take Haruhi to the airplane runway!" Mori-sempai nodded and easily lifted Haruhi and Hunni-sempai into his arms. After making sure that he had a good grip on them he sprinted off.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Rei whined.

"No!"

"How many times do we have to tell you?"

"How much longer until you take off this freakin' blindfold?"

"We already told you that it was a surprise" Kaoru murmured in her ear nudging her face with his.

"We don't want to spoil it for you" Hikaru murmured in her other ear.

"Well I'm going to continue to ask until this blindfold is off" Hikaru frowned and turned to his mirror-image. Kaoru smirked.

"I can think of a way to keep you from asking" Rei frowned.

"Oh, really? And what might that b-" beneath the blindfold Rei's eyes widened as she felt a pair of lips on hers. She moved to push him away but Hikaru grabbed her hands. Kaoru pulled away and grinned. Rei took a deep shuddering breath, only to gasp when she felt another pair of lips on hers. She could tell that it was Hikaru. Kaoru's kiss had been confident but Hikaru's kisses are surprisingly gentle and cautious.

"What were you saying?" Hikaru asked finally breaking their kiss. Rei blushed and shook her head.

"Nothing...nothing at all" she could only blush harder as the twins laughed at her expense.

* * *

"Rei!"

"Haruhi! I would run up and hug you, but I can't see anything!" Rei flailed her arms about slightly, barely missing Kaoru's face.

"Watch it" Kaoru laughed taking Rei's hand in his. "You'll be able to take it off soon enough" he nodded towards Haruhi and followed Hikaru into the waiting carriage.

"Where are we going?" Rei asked curiously as an unidentified figure helped her into the unidentified vehicle.

"You'll see" Haruhi grinned. "Oh! Say 'hi' to Hunni-sempai and Mori-sempai."

"Hello...What are you both doing here? Are your college finals over?"

"No, but we're taking a short break" Hunni-sempai smiled brightly, taking hold of Rei's hand. "I'm so excited!"

"Really? I don't know what's going on right now, so I can't say that I'm excited. A little irritated maybe, but not excited."

"Hey~. Don't be mean, Rei-chan." The twins whined wrapping their arms around her.

"I'm not mean. I'm honest." Rei pouted and turned to Haruhi, or at least where she assumed Haruhi was sitting. "So what _**is**_ going on, Ruhi?"

"It's a surprise!" Haruhi smiled at her friend. "You'll love it…eventually."

"I'd like to love it now, so spill"

"Reina! Don't be a brat. Patience is a virtue."

"Yes, well I don't have that virtue-"

"That's enough, Rei! You will be surprised by this surprise and that is final. No more questions!" Tamaki cut in sounding very authoritative.

"Wow…if I didn't know who you were I just might have listened to you" Rei smirked.

"We're here!" Haruhi jumped in, sensing a brewing conflict.

"Where's here~?" Haruhi ignored Rei's question and helped her out of the carriage.

"We'll see you in 2 hours!" Haruhi waved goodbye to the boys and led Rei to her room.

* * *

"Okay, so now that the idiot boys are gone, care to tell me what the hell is going on?" Rei put her hands on her hips and stared in the general direction of Haruhi.

"Nope! Like everyone's been saying…it's a SURPRISE!" Haruhi grinned and shoved Rei towards the bathroom. "Now go bathe, you smell like curry." With a huff Rei went into the bathroom and took off the blindfold.

"This is nice…where am I?" she heard Haruhi laugh from the other side of the door and sighed. She knew that she wouldn't be getting any answers any time soon.

Haruhi called one of the maids up to the room and gave her instructions to guard the door with her life, and not let Rei out. The maid nodded and moved to stand in front the bathroom door. Satisfied, Haruhi left the room in search of her father.

"Dad? Where are you?"

"Right behind you~" Haruhi let out a startled yelp and spun around. Ranka laughed. "I was just coming up to find you. What'd you need me for?"

"I need you to help me in restraining Rei as we get the dress on her." Ranka nodded in understanding.

"Alright…so did she say that I could wear the dress?"

"No" Haruhi snapped. "She doesn't even know it's her wedding. You can ask her after the officially ceremony-Don't stick your tongue out at me!" Ranka laughed and skipped towards Rei's room. With a roll of her eyes and a sigh she followed her father.

* * *

Hikaru paced back and forth. "What if she's so angry that she runs out? What if she thinks that we're being to forceful and demanding and demands a divorce?"

"Calm down" Kaoru let out a long breath of air. "You probably haven't noticed but she gets off on being dominated…at least a little bit" Kaoru chuckled as Hikaru's face turned bright red.

"Don't say that~" Hikaru whined. "I need to keep my mind pure until after the wedding~" Kaoru burst out laughing, whole-heartedly agreeing with his twin's statement.

"Everything will be fine. Trust me. She may be a little irritated at first, but she'll go through with the wedding and then take it out on us during our Honeymoon, if you catch my drift." Kaoru wriggled his eyebrows in faux-seductiveness and Hikaru laughed.

"So who did we choose to be our best man, again?"

"I thought you chose."

"No…I thought you chose!"

"No…You were supposed to choose."

"Shit" they cursed.

After a few minutes of contemplation they decided on who'd be the best man. They put everyone's name in a hat and whose ever name they pulled out would be best man.

_Tamaki_

"Well crap, I guess that'll work"

"Yeah, I mean he's dating Haruhi now, and Haruhi is the Maid of Honor. It makes sense."

"But that doesn't mean that we can't tease him a little." Evil laughter filled the room as the twins set out to ruin Tamaki's day, only to make it better, only to ruin it, only to make it better and so on and so forth.

* * *

**Please give me your thoughts...good and bad. I realize that this update was probably a little disappointing but Review regardless, por favor! ;p REVIEW!**


End file.
